Tricked: Manic's Last Chance
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Manic the Hedgehog goes on the run after breaking promises and defying the law, taking his surrogate family to a new Zone. As he's hunted, he finds something in life worth protecting, and makes fortunes in order to give his family a better life before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE, THIS STORY HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY OTHER MOVIES AND TV SHOWS, AND I THOUGHT MANIC THE HEDGEHOG WOULD BE THE PERFECT CHARACTER FOR IT. ENJOY! **

_**Chapter 1: The Escape**_

The long night Manic's had isn't over just yet, as he still has to make it out of Green Hill Zone alive, and not in the back of a police cruiser. The recent burn he received earlier in the night has now healed, but the wound still bugs him. With everyone preoccupied with his brother coming home, the green hedgehog took this opportunity to slip out of slight before any of the G.U.N agents had a chance to bring him in for his numerous and very serious crimes.

And disappearing has always been something Manic was good at.

(_40oz_ by _Polyphia_ plays through his cellphone speaker)

Manic set that ringtone for the girl he's been seeing off and on, Cee. He and Tails ran into the high school senior a number of months ago, however Manic hasn't told her of his plan to jump town tonight.

_Damnit!_ He cursed as he contemplated answering her _...sorry Cee. I can't._

He declined her call and instead made one to someone he knew could get him out of sight without anyone batting an eye.

Marine.

He takes cover inside a gazebo while it lightly rains out, and dials the teenagers' number.

"E'llo, you've reached the owner of Mobius' fastest speed machine" Marine says in her thick Australian accent "..'ow may I help ya?"

"My name is Manic and I heard you could ship some cargo under the radar for a good price"

The female raccoon puts her feet up on a dash board as she leans back in her chair "...Manic, ya say? I 'eard of you! You're that green fella who everybody 'an their mum's lookin' for, init?"

Manic looks inside a nearby apartment window and sees his face, along with his 5 other friends, on a TV news station channel.

He laughs dismissively "News travels fast.. Listen kid, I've only got so much money but I can pay you to get me and my friends far from Green Hill. Whaddya say?"

"Hmm, bunch 'a wanted criminals wanna pay me to ship them as _faaarrrr_ from here as possible? ...10G's"

"**10 THOUSAND?** Are you serious?"

"Aye, I'd be aiding a criminal if the cops picked me up, and BOOM! They take away my boat. I consider it hazard pay" Marine says "...I 'eard you was a big bad thief, Manny, what's a couple thousand to you?"

Manic pauses before answering "...that's why I'm trying to start over somewhere new. I messed up my name down here, now I gotta bolt..."

There's a bit of silence as Manic waits for Marine to say something, but she only exhales, so he continues

"...look, I can get you $7500 tonight, and the other 25 later, alright? Help a brother out"

The raccoon stands up "Fine, I'll do it"

"Oh, thanks Marine, I really-"

"BUT! I want one of d'em Casino Zone style Clubs, with extra pickles, too! Then we got a deal"

"What?! How the hell does a god damn sandwich affect your decision on this particular matter? Tell me!"

"I ain't had one in a long while, and probably won't ever get the chance once I help your skinny ass cross the boarder. So get me that _god_ _damn_ sandwich, and we'll talk business"

Manic knows getting this sandwich will likely get him spotted, but he can't do much except sigh in frustration

"Fine, FINE! I'll get your stupid Casino-whatever club!"

"With extra pickles" Marine reminds

"WITH EXTRA PICKLES!"

The raccoon laughs as she turns on the boat's engine

"Where do you want me to pick you's up?"

Manic has to contain himself before answering "...come to the underground tunnels in one hour, we'll all be there waiting. Alright? OKAY?!"

She chuckles as she shifts through gears "Okay, what's got you all uptight, hehehe"

Manic hangs up and looks back inside the apartment window to get a look at his description police are giving.

_Long grey jacket, black vest with pins and matching grey jeans. Great._

The green hedgehog takes off the big jacket and reveals a black muscle shirt underneath, but there's not much muscle to show. He can't do much about his wild quills, but at least now he'll look like just another green hedgehog walking the streets.

He dials his friend Mickie's number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mick, it's Manic. I've got no time to explain-"

"You BASTARD! Do you know what kinda shit you dragged us into this time?!"

"Okay, but I just said I don't have time to explain it-"

"They think we're your accomplices! Why is that?"

Manic scratches his head "I really don't know-"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!" Mickie shouts

"Okay! I mentioned you guys to someone who was close to the last job I pulled! I'm sorry!"

"We had good lives here, Manic. Then you had to be you and drag us into your mess. How do you think that feels?"

"Look, I know I fucked everything up for you but I'm trying to make it up! I've got a ride outta the Zone for everyone, trust me, this driver is the best-"

"Manic, you don't get it! Our names are forever ruined because of you, do you honestly think running away will make it better?"

"Does going to prison sound any better?"

Another long awkward silence stops either side from speaking, then Mickie finally answers

"...where and when?"

"Those underground tunnels in one hour. Look for a girl captaining a speed boat"

"We'll be there... thanks, dickhead"

_That was too be expected..._

He hangs up, takes one step into the misty rain and immediately shivers.

_Gonna be a cold one, eh... that's fine. As long as I'm on a boat outta here by the end of the night._

The green hedgehog stays off the main streets and sticks to the dark back roads to avoid being seen, and he makes it across town in minutes, mostly due to him speed-walking. The rain lightens up, but he's still very cold after ditching his jacket. He has a close call when he spots two police officers patrolling the downtown mall, but luckily they've got their hands full. Right now he just needs to make it to the underground tunnel docks.

_Alright, how should I do this? I'll get Marine's sandwich at the drive-thru, definitely don't wanna get spotted-_

A female police officer draws her weapon "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, ASSHOLE!"

_Oh, **yes**. Just what I need..._

"NOW!" she orders

Manic raises his hands "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it!.."

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

He complies

The officer presses a button on her radio "Dispatch, I've got Manic the Hedgehog here, requesting backup"

"Whatcha need backup for? You got me dead to rights, lady!"

She quickly slaps a cuff link around his left wrist "Shut your mouth, you're only making it worse for yourself!"

"Yeah, I doubt that-"

She cuffs his right wrist and once both hands are behind his back, she pulls up on the cuffs to apply pressure on his wrists.

"OW! Take it easy, lady, I'm not going anywhere!" Manic says

She picks him up "You don't remember me, do you? I was there that night you pulled your shit! I was off duty that night!"

"You were? I don't remember seeing your fluffy face-"

The cop slams Manic against the back of her police cruiser, smashing him stomach first off the trunk.

"Ophf!... okay, I can see you're serious, lady-"

"It's OFFICER to you, scumbag!" She clarifies as she begins to pat him down

"Whatever, just don't be touching my no-no spots, I will sue you!"

She frisks along each leg and when she goes higher, Manic comically howls out in an over dramatic form.

She pulls up on the cuffs again "STOP resisting!"

"Resisting? You're grabbing all up on my nuts, lady! Take it easy, we've only known each other 30 seconds!"

"You're not doing yourself any favors, resisting arrest like that-"

Out of the blue, Manic hears a gun cocking nearby, clear as day. It's so loud, he's wondering why Mrs. Officer hasn't heard or reacted to it yet. He hears someone taking a deep breath, indicating their aiming the gun from somewhere else

The rooftop directly behind them.

Manic says nothing as he loops one foot around the cop's left leg and performs a leg-scissor takedown. Bullets rain down right where she stood one millisecond prior and shatters glass from the back window.

"What the HELL!" She calls out

Manic nudges her with his legs and she rolls away just as more automatic gunfire sprays the ground around her.

"Get behind cover!" Manic shouts

"Shut up!" She says as pulls out her gun

"The shooter's only targeting you, now use your car for cover before you get shot!"

The officer grudgingly complies with her suspect, and opens the back door as a shield.

Manic takes this opportunity to jump to his feet and take off in the back streets.

"Hey, STOP!"

She aims her gun at him, but has to dive down as more bullets rain from the sky. Manic sprints down a staircase and leans his shoulder against the railing for balance, since his hands are cuffed behind his back.

He reaches street level and runs through local traffic, getting honked at by cars that have to abruptly stop for him. Others take photos and videos as he desperately flees.

He's so busy running down every alleyway he can find that he doesn't have time to react when someone jumps up and kicks him square in the chest. Someone wearing high heels.

Manic lies on his back and looks up to find Rosie, one of the four members of HAZARD,

a group he helped put in prison a couple years ago.

"Hey asshole" Rosie says, looking at his pale upper body "...I see you've stayed skinny these past 3 years"

"Hey sweetcheeks. I'm gonna guess that you're with _punisher_ back there shooting at that cop" Manic says

The black hedgehog nods her head "It's Nack, and he's got a few things he wants you to know since you put him in prison"

As if on cue, a massive Badger appears behind Rosie and grabs Manic by the shirt collar. He gets a running start and drags the green hedgehog a few blocks through the soaking wet streets, then sends him tumbling down a large staircase to finish it off.

Manic groans as he bounces off the final concrete steps and lies face down in a small puddle, while Rosie takes her time to reach him.

She steps on the back of his head "You screwed us over big time three years ago, and this is payback. Obviously Sonic and his friends are untouchable, but you're wanted by the cops AND everyone in the underground. So that means you're open season"

"Well then GET IT OVER WITH!" Manic shouts

Rosie lifts her foot off his head and chuckles "...my friends have a better idea"

Manic coughs as Rosie kicks his shoulder and rolls him on his back so she can look into his eyes

"You're gonna do our dirty work for the rest of your pathetic life"

Manic scoffs "Yeah, let's see how far that goes once you unlock these cuffs!"

Rosie signals for the Badger to hand her a touchscreen device, and the first picture to come up is Manic's mentor Farrell.

"I'd hate to see your '_Pops_' kick the bucket, Manic. Or who else, let's see-"

"Don't you touch any of them, you BITCH! I'll kill you all!"

Rosie kneels down to press her hand on his chest "With what? You don't have that Medallion anymore, so what can you do?"

The black haired hedgehog waits for a response but gets none, so she goes to stand up. Manic kicks her ankles as she's off balance and she falls forward, then the Badger charges. Manic avoids getting stomped on, then he up-kicks his opponent in the groin, giving him a few seconds to jump up and spin kick the henchman in the face as hard as he can. Manic lands on his feet and takes off running once again.

"The longer you run, the slower I'll cut you!" Rosie calls out

The green hedgehog ignores this and hops a small chain link fence, runs through a backyard and shoulder blocks through a tall wooden fence to advance to the next yard.

Party guests at this pool party are shocked when Manic busts through the fence, so he says hi while he runs through.

"How's everybody doing, the beer okay tonight? I'm just passing through, don't mind me"

He laughs to himself as the guests yell at him, some even throw cans in his direction. He vaults over another chain link fence and once he reaches the back street, he stops in his tracks as another familiar face hits the breaks in his police cruiser

Agent Warwick.

"Boy, you'd better give yourself up right freakin' NOW! You don't know what the hells' coming for ya!"

"I would but my schedule is all full!" Manic says sarcastically as he takes off into a back alley

Warwick growls as he gets out on foot to chase the handcuffed hedgehog, who is still pretty fast.

"Manic, STOP, boy! I'm serious!"

Manic runs down a long alleyway that goes downhill, and it's littered with cardboard boxes and shopping carts. The green hedgehog hurdles over everything in sight and doesn't stop, while Warwick just kicks things out of the way.

"I know you won't believe me, but I can protect you from these sick bastards!"

Just as Warwick says this, the roar of a massive Dump Truck sounds out, getting the attention of everyone in the neighbourhood, especially those in the alleyway.

Nack the Weasel revs the engine as he steers the yellow truck into the alleyway, then he steps on the pedal.

Warwick's heels touch the red-hot grill of the truck, and he's forced to dive over a backyard fence to avoid being run over.

"Son of a BITCH!" He calls out as he lands on the grass

He can only watch the yellow truck barrel down the steep back alley road after Manic.

The green hedgehog can feel himself losing stamina, but he knows he'll die if Nack catches him. His lungs burn, every muscle in his legs are close to failure and he's covered in fresh bruises

But he needs to survive.

Manic screams out as he forces his legs to move faster than the truck chasing him. He's able to reach the bottom of the hill and barrel roll out of the path just as Nack's truck catches up, narrowly missing him by inches.

The truck slides 10 feet across the busy street as it comes to a stop, and oncoming traffic smash into the sides as a result.

A driver jumps out "What are you doing, you fuckin' moron?!"

Nack jumps out the truck, points his gun at the angry driver, then pushes him out of the way. He runs around his truck and gets in a shooter's stance, ready to shoot Manic

But he's gone.

Rosie calls his cellphone "Any sign of him?"

Upset, Nack says nothing and hangs up. He holsters his weapon and climbs back into the driver's seat of the Dump Truck. He reverses out of the car pile-up and continues to search the streets, leaving three angry drivers to deal with the mess.

About 4 blocks back up the hill, Manic rushes into a backyard and sits on a lawn chair, ducking his head as police cars drive by. As he catches his breath, he tries his best to slip out from the handcuffs, but they're on too tight.

_40oz_ plays once again, and Manic ignores the phone call once again.

_You don't deserve this, Cee, and I'm sorry..._

He gives up trying to break free and as he rests his head, two teenagers smoking weed come outside and make eye contact with him, noticing the handcuffs right away.

Manic looks over "...one of you kids wanna call me a cab? I'll make it worth your while"

They put out the roach and look down at him "You got a wallet on ya?"

Realizing what they're thinking about doing, Manic sits up and sighs

"Just call me that cab, and there'll be no problems tonight"

The teens rush him and are met by Jackie Chan-style double front kicks to the face. They're instantly knocked out and snoring, while their little brother walks outside and freezes on the spot.

"...hey kid, please call me a cab"

A yellow taxi arrives outside in less than 2 minutes, and Manic sits in the back seat.

The driver looks perplexed at first, making eye contact with Manic in the rear view mirror

"First time seeing a guy in cuffs jump in your backseat?" Manic asks

The older driver laughs "No, I've had a surprising amount of fellas like you come in... one time two young guys was bleeding all over each other while their big pal sat up front. Trust me, son, I've seen it all"

"That's good to hear-"

"But never a wanted criminal whose face is all over town"

Yet another awkward silence falls over one of Manic's conversations tonight

"...where are ya going?" The driver asks, pulling out of the driveway

"The Wharf"

"Sure thing"

Manic can't shake the feeling the old man is going to take him to a police setup, so he starts reaching for the door handle

"Son, I'm not a man who likes the police in this town, so you don't have to worry about me serving you up"

Manic sighs in relief "...you can't be too careful these days"

As they drive under the bright lights, Manic remembers something he has to get before he leaves.

"Actually, Cabbie, cut into the drive-thru at Poncho's"

"Sure, but can I ask what for?"

Manic looks out the window "...I have to pick up this one specific god damn sandwich. You know how girls are"

The driver laughs as he nods "You got it"

Manic reaches as far to the left as the handcuffs will let him, barely able to grab his wallet from his pocket.

He passes it over "Use my card, and give yourself a good tip"

"Thanks, boss"

At the exact same time cross town, Marine sits on the second level of her boat at the meeting spot, the grimy tunnels that sit on the oceanfront. She's watching a small TV when she hears multiple footsteps approaching, so she stands up,

and grabs her loaded .357 Magnum

"Hello? Manic sent us down here for a ride outta town?" a female voice calls out

The female raccoon puts her gun down and leans over the side of the large boat

"Cheerio, folks! I am your guide for tonight! Name's Marine!"

Mickie, a short brown haired hedgehog stands next to her taller boyfriend Thompson, and Farrell next to him. The group is rounded off by Beni Beanz, or B.B, a tiny blue cow, and Bark the Polar Bear. Every single one of them carries luggage of some sort.

"Where's Manic?" B.B asks as he boards

"Oi, that's a good question. Haven't heard a ring from him since he hired me" Marine replies "I 'eard about that mess he dragged you into, nasty business that is"

Mickie rolls her eyes "Then he drags us down here and doesn't bother to show up"

"Let's give him a call, I'm sure he's just running late" Farrell says

Bark calls but gets no answer "...nothing on my end"

Marine notices he's got an Australian accent as well "Oi, you from down under, as well?"

"Whuh? Uh, I've always spoken this way, ma'am"

Marine sits back down "Ahh, you're from the city"

"Wha's that mean?"

Marine puts her legs on the dashboard "N'athing at all, mate. Just load your bags and relax. Manic's still got half 'un hour"

"Hey, I thought Manic said this was a speed boat? This things' like a yacht if anything"

Marine grins "She's a speed boat when I drive 'er"

About 15 minutes later, everyone hears a car squeal to a stop and a door open up quickly. They look back and see the green hedgehog handcuffed with a bag in his hands running along the dock

"Start the engine, let's GO!"

He jumps off a thick metal pole and barely lands inside the boat as Marine pushes the clutch forward. They speed off and bullets whizz past them, so everyone jumps down for cover.

Nack runs to the edge of the dock to get another shot but Rosie pushes his hands down. She blows a kiss to Manic as he escapes into open water.

Mickie looks down at the green hedgehog "Manic, what the HELL is going on?! You really screwed us this ti- oh my god, what happened to you?"

Everybody notices his numerous bruises all along his arms and body, along with the burn mark on his side.

He sighs "...words can't describe how happy I am to see you all right now"

He sits up and throws the bag over to Marine and she picks it up

"You actually got my Club sandwich! I'm impressed" She says

"Yeah, yeah, just take us across the ocean, _cap'n_..." Manic orders "...does anybody have handcuffs keys?"

B.B opens his backpack "I do! Right here"

As he grabs the keys, Manic's phone vibrates

"Somebody pull that outta my pocket and tell me who that is, please. I've had it on silent for like half an hour"

Thompson grabs the phone "I got - it's someone named Cee, should I answer it?"

"No, don't answer it!"

Manic is too late as the tall hedgehog pushes the talk button, which starts an argument.

"Hello? Manic? Why haven't you been answering me all night?" Cee asks

"I told you not to answer, you big idiot!"

"Sorry, but that's your girl, dude! You can't just ignore her!"

"Hello?"

"I don't have a god damn choice, now end that phone call!"

Thompson pushes the end button and puts the phone down, turning his back on his friend. Mickie shakes her head at Manic disapprovingly and joins her boyfriend.

B.B finally unlocks the handcuffs "I got it!"

Manic tosses the cuff links away and rubs his wrists, which are blood red from being under pressure for nearly an hour. He exhales and relaxes on the cushioned boat seat.

Nobody says a word, so Marine sets the cruise control on and spins around in her captain's chair

"You are a very dysfunctional group of friends, now ain'tcha"

"You got that right..." Mickie says

Farrell drinks his last beer and finally sits up "Manny, I can handle the horseshit on TV, I can tolerate you being a failure at life, but I can't tolerate what you do to this poor girl, Cee. What the hells' a matter with you?"

The green hedgehog sits up, pulls the SIM card out of his phone and throws it over the side of the boat.

"...I was supposed to take her on a big date tonight, we made plans weeks in advance, but I didn't plan on leaving right tonight... and I couldn't bring her along"

Way out in Metropolis, Cee wipes the tears from her eyes as she deletes Manic's number from her phone, then leaves the City Galla alone.

Manic turns around to face his friends with his tired eyes "...I've had enough friends die because of me, and I'd rather Cee hate me than for the same to happen to her"

Thompson stands up to punch Manic across the face and he falls to the floor holding his mouth

"What do you think you've done to us?..."

Mickie pulls the tall hedgehog away and they go down to the interior of Marine's ship to rest for the night. B.B puts his headphones on and heads into the next room, while Bark and Farrell shake their heads and crack open a few more cans of beer.

Marine spins back around to face the wheel and opens her sandwich bag

"You are definitely as advertised, Manic" She says as she bites

The green hedgehog slides a bundle of cash over to her and he lays on the cold floor, occasionally getting splashed by water.

"Yeah, well, do your job and maybe I'll give ya a 5 star review"

"My _first_ 5 star review? You're making me blush"

With that, Manic shuts his eyes and falls asleep almost immediately, not worrying about what he's going to do until the time comes.

**HEY GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Across The Border**_

Manic wakes up about 5 hours later, still lying on the main deck of Marine's boat. He yawns as he stands up and takes a look around. He checks his phone for the time

6:08 AM

_Where the hell are we?_

He looks over the docks and tries to figure out which Zone this is, while lightly groaning as he walks around. His legs are still recovering from all the running he did just a few hours prior.

Manic sees Bark and Farrell passed out on the cushioned seats near the back of the boat, the middle aged hedgehog leans on the polar bear as he snores. Manic quickly takes a photo and then looks inside a mini fridge for anything to drink. All he's able to find are cans of White Ox beer, so he grabs one, cracks it open and leans on the railing once more. He doesn't have a plan of any sort right now, so he tries to put one together as he drinks.

"...you gonna run off on us again, Manny?"

The green hedgehog exhales sharply before turning around to face his father figure

"Well, seeing as I've got nowhere to run, I don't think so. What about you, old timer? Got any plans?"

Farrell sits up "I can't run like you kids, anymore. What's yours?"

"I'm gonna finish this beer then head to the nearest ATM. I gotta pay _baby driver_ the rest of her money, then I'm gonna go see what's what around here. Shit, I don't even know where _here_ is!"

Marine sits up "We're in Mushroom Hill, mate. Nice place, small town feel, y'know. I 'eard the locals were nice. Why don'tcha go make some more friends, Manny, they'll probably show you around"

Manic chugs the rest of the beer and burps "Yeah, because I'm a real people pleaser... I'm going for a walk, are you coming, Pops?"

Farrell stands up "Yeah, I guess so. Lead the way"

"I'm going to find an ATM and I'll be back with your money, Marine. It'll take like, 20 minutes at the most"

The female raccoon yawns "Aw'right, I'll be here. Can't guarantee I'll be awake when you's get back... ah, yeah - here, put this on"

She passes a dark blue rain jacket to Manic

"This thing looks more like a girl's coat, Marine"

"Well, would you rather show off those bruises and skinny arms?"

Manic sighs and puts the jacket on to cover himself.

The green hedgehog leads his mentor off the boat and onto a wooden dock. They step on autumn leaves as they walk through a small grass field and make their way down a sidewalk. They take turns yawning, noticing town locals are up and walking around as well, so they try not to draw attention to themselves,

but two scruffy looking hedgehogs popping out of nowhere doesn't help.

"...didn't expect the whole town to be up and moving right at sunrise. Everybody must work at the same place or something, I couldn've sworn there wasn't a damn soul out here 30 seconds ago" Farrell says

"Well, hopefully these folks mind their business, we don't need anyone blowing our cover. We made it this far, we just need a good hideout and we can rest..." Manic replies

"Now, you're talking, kid"

They give friendly smiles as they pass the townsfolk and finally reach the tiny downtown square.

"Keep an eye out for an ATM, I just wanna get this over and done with as fast as possible"

"What about making friends?" Farrell asks with a slight grin

"I don't think we're gonna make any friends out here, this towns' full of weirdos"

The older hedgehog stops "We might be wanted criminals, but that don't mean we can't ask for directions along the way, Manny. Know what I mean?"

Manic looks around the square while walking "...I think I've got some idea, yeah"

"You start making friends, some smart ones, create a network of contacts and make sure to get on their good side, THAT's how you earn their favor. Show you can help them, and more times than not, they'll do the same for you"

Manic spots the ATM "Cool, why don't you test that theory out, Pops. I'm going to make a withdrawal"

The green hedgehog leaves his father figure in the middle of town square, then turns around as he walks backwards to say one more thing

"...stay outta trouble, I'll be back in a minute"

Farrell waves his arm "You got it, sonny boy"

The green hedgehog slides his card into the machine and navigates through the main menu. He enters a large amount and looks around while he waits for the ATM to dispense the cash.

All hundred dollar bills.

Manic quickly pockets the cash, takes his card and walks back towards the small park he left Farrell at.

He looks over and sees his mentor speaking with a few of the locals, so he signals back towards Marine's boat, but Farrell just waves this off. Manic points down and mouths the words "Stay here", and his father figure nods.

_Damn it, old man. Don't get us made out here..._

Manic disappears before anyone notices who Farrell is nodding at, then he speed walks back to the docks. He climbs back onto the boat, pulls out some cash and counts out the remaining balance for Marine.

He taps her shoulder with the dollar bills "Here ya go, cap'n. $2500 all accounted for, just as I promised"

The raccoon yawns and takes the money "Oi, 'bout time!"

Manic gives her an annoyed expression while she laughs

"Haha, just joking with ya, Manny, lighten up. So, wha's your big plan now, eh? You got across the ocean, new Zone to act up in, wha's next?" Marine asks

Manic looks down at her "You're not doing anything right now, are you?"

"I got nuthin' planned 'til the next customer rings me up"

He counts out a few more hundred dollars and passes it to her "...$300 if you let my friends sit in your boat for a few more hours, at least until I come up with a plan"

Marine smiles and pushes his hand back "Yer friends are welcome to crash here as long as they like, luv. We're square, Manic"

The green hedgehog nods, then calls his friends out to talk. B.B, Thompson and Mickie walk back up from the interior, while Bark yawns and sits up on the cushioned seat as Manic stands in front of them.

"..Marine's letting us stay on her boat for a little while longer, but I wanted to give you all some pocket cash"

He counts out decent sized stacks of cash and gives everyone $1000 each.

"What's this for?" Thompson asks

"In case you wanted to go out for a walk and you see something you like. But try to hang onto that. Me and Farrell are gonna scope out Mushroom Hill, hopefully put together a plan. In the meantime, you guys are welcome to go out on your own to check out the town. Just keep in contact, alright? We don't need any more trouble than we already have"

Bark stands up "We're free to go, right?"

"...that's what I just said"

"Aw'right, I'm heading into town to get s'more beers, I'm hangin' pretty bad, man!"

B.B grabs his bag "I'll go with ya, big guy. Let's check out Mushroom Hill"

The polar bear and crow jump off the boat and make their way into town, while Manic calls out to them

"Call me if you run into any trouble! Don't do anything stupid, now!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Manic turns back to his friends on the boat "What about you two?"

Mickie grabs her boyfriends' hand "I think we're gonna lay back down for a little while. It's been a long night"

Thompson looks at him "I'm still mad at you for getting us in this situation, but you're on the right path of making it up, Manic"

"Trust me, I'm doing my best"

The tall hedgehog walks back downstairs, and Mickie gives a somewhat relieved expression to Manic. They go back to their room, and Manic climbs out of the boat.

"I'll call you if anything happens, and you got my number if something comes up here"

Marine nods "Yep. Sure do. Be safe, now"

Manic waves to her as he walks along the dock and back into town. He notices the group Farrell was talking to have left, apart from one auburn haired female hedgehog.

Farrell raises his arm "Hey, there he is! Manny, come over here and meet my new friend"

_Great, we're wanted on both sides of the law, and Farrell wants to start giving out our names to strangers. This old man, I swear..._

The green hedgehog quickly makes eye contact with the girl. She's wearing some kind of uniform, light brown shirt, dark trousers with tucked in black boots, and a light blue ribbon in her hair. It almost looks like an old train conductor outfit from the 1920's.

She extends her hand "Hi There! My name is Mitzi"

Manic shakes her hand "Hey, I'm uh, Manic"

"Your father here was telling me how you guys are new in town and could use some directions. Well, let me tell ya, I can show you EVERYTHING there is to see in Mushroom Hill! ...Not to toot my own horn, but I'm the city's best tour guide, between you and me, and I would be more than happy to sure you two around!"

Farrell looks at him "We would very much appreciate that, Mitzi. After all, we came here for a fresh start, and knowing the town would definitely benefit us as we get set up"

Mitzi lightly rests her arm on his shoulder "Oh, let me tell you, Mr. Farrell, Mushroom Hill is a very welcoming environment known for it's family friendly values, so I personally guarantee you and Manic will be treated like family here"

Manic gives a nervous laugh before speaking "That's - that's great, I look forward to the tour, ma'am"

"I'm just as eager as you to get started" Mitzi says as she leads the way "Gentlemen, let's start with old town hall. Here's a fun fact for you: The first mayor of Mushroom Hill was also the last mayor of Solace town, a long deserted town in the east"

Manic looks over at Farrell with a confused expression, but the middle aged hedgehog just shrugs and they follow along.

* * *

Rosie and Nack have intentionally waited until the next morning to update their new boss, Slayton, on the situation, hoping the repercussions may not be as bad as they would have been, given the mood he was in last night.

Nack parks his blue rental car outside a large property hidden by acres of trees and high gates, and they proceed through the front doors. A butler guides them through the sparkling halls and down a small set of stairs that lead into a back dining room.

("_Midnight Rambler_" by _The Rolling Stones_ plays through a PA system)

An old hedgehog wearing a fancy black suit excuses himself from the conversation he was having with his guests so he can meet Nack and Rosie in the doorway.

"There my two trouble makers are" Slayton says while handing glasses of wine over to them "Please, have a drink while you fill me in on the Manic sitation. Here, I thought you two would've brought him to me hours ago, what's going on?"

Nack and Rosie look at each other for a second before someone answers for them.

"They let the little bastard get away" a male voice says

Stone, a former lieutenant of the mercenary group The Wulf House, joins the conversation.

Rosie steps forward "Sorry, we haven't met, who the fuck are you?

The tall Timberwolf removes his glasses and pushes his somewhat scraggly hair back so he can make eye contact with the short pink hedgehog.

"The name is Stone. I'm the guy they called in once you and your dipshit friends couldn't get the job done on Manic"

Nack glares up at him "What'd you say?"

Before the weasel can pull out his firearm, Stone draws his titanium pistol and aims a red laser sight on Nack's forehead

"...I said you losers were failures under Hawk, and I'm here to clean up your mess. Did ya get that, or do I gotta go in further detail?"

Nack scoffs "Is that a laser sight on your weapon? You must be a pussy if you need a guide-"

Stone pushes a small button that shines an ultraviolet light in the weasel's eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"ARGH, WHAT THE FU-"

Slayton jumps in between the trio and pushes Stones gun down

"Alright, no more bullshit, I've had enough! Now, we don't have much time, so I need you to stop screwing around and work together on this! You understand me?"

"Yes, boss" Rosie answers

The group look at Nack "...yes, boss..."

Slayton calms down "Good. Now, what happened to Manic?"

"He escaped on a yacht before we could catch him" Rosie says "We think he crossed the border"

"Well, how the hell did his ride know when and where to pick him up?" Stone asks

Slayton nods his head "...he had them waiting there the whole time. He knew he was gonna skip town so he got this boat driver to take him across the ocean. And that's what you three are gonna do"

Stone, Nack and Rosie look at their boss "What?"

"You heard me. I want you three to cross the ocean after Manic and bring him to me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

"Hey, why can't Redd do it?" Stone asks

"Because I sent her out to find Sleuth Dogg and Scourge. And more importantly, because I just fucking told _you_ to do it, can you comprehend that, amigo?"

Stone backs down "I got it, boss..."

Slayton turns his back "Off you go, then. I may not be here once you come back because the police are trying to raid all my hideouts, so call me once you have the little prick and I'll tell you where to meet me"

Stone gives a mock salute and The Host leaves the group.

The Timberwolf looks at the duo "Well, shall we?"

Rosie looks around the fancy mansion, and security team, then calms herself before answering

"...of course..."

Nack shoots a dirty look at Stone as he leads the trio through Slayton's mansion and out the back patio doors. A group of gang members sit on the large patio smoking cheap cigarettes and sipping on equally cheap beer.

These are Stone's men, all members of The Chambers, Slayton's very large gang.

Rosie notices a familiar face among the gangsters

"Hawk?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Predator Hawk looks up and sees his former associates Rosie and Nack standing behind Stone.

The Blue Hawk makes his way over to the trio "Rosie, Nack, I wasn't expecting to see you guys here!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's cut the reunion short and get back in line" Stone orders

Nack glares at the Timberwolf and turns to Hawk "What, is he your boss or something? Why're you taking shit from him?"

"Because I'm his superior, and now I'm yours, as well" Stone clarifies

Nack pulls out his revovler "I didn't hear Slayton say that"

"I'm saying it _**now**_"

Nack raises his weapon so Stone grabs his wrist, pushes a button to eject the bullets and trips him with a front foot sweep. Nack lands on his face, growls and jumps up.

"You and me, one on one, winner gets to lead the pack, how's that sound?" Nack offers

The Timberwolf rolls up his sleeves "This won't even be a challenge, but it'll be a good reminder for the boys. You're on"

The group makes room for them to fight on the patio, and Rosie cheers on her friend as he squares up with his taller opponent.

Immediately, Nack grabs a handful of Stone's scraggly hair and punches him a few times before the Timberwolf slices his shin's open with his razor sharp claws, drawing blood and a pained scream from the weasel. Stone digs his claws into Nack's wrist and slowly unravels his fingers from his hair, then they break apart.

"Come on, Nack, you can do this!" Rosie calls out from the crowd

Stone smirks at the pink hedgehog, then begins slicing up Nack's limbs with coordinated swings of his claws. The weasel can't do anything except drop to the floor and tap the wood three times, indicating he gives up.

Rosie runs over and pulls out a mini medical kit she keeps in her bag, while Stone's men cheer on their boss.

"Scoop his ass up, he's bleeding all over Slayton's patio!" A gangster says in a raspy voice

"Yeah, pinky, move it!"

Predator Hawk runs over to help lift Nack off the patio and back inside to get cleaned up.

Stone turns to his second in command "Lynx, I want you to stay here and keep the boys in line. Slayton's sending me and these assholes across the border, so I'm leaving you in charge til I get back. Just listen to the boss and don't mess with nobody"

Lynx nods "You got it, bro"

Stone leans into the back door "Don't be too long, girls, the engine's running"

He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it, while unlocking his muscle car with his keys. Stone takes a few long drags before blowing out a cloud of smoke and sitting in the driver's seat, waiting on his newest underlings to get in.

* * *

Elsewhere in Green Hill, Agent Warwick walks into his rented office at the police station downtown. It's a serious downgrade from his other office in Metropolis, but it'll do for now. After arresting Vector and Espio, and a successful plea bargain with Knuckles to reduce their sentences, Warwick was brought in to do the same with Manic, which he did, but the green hedgehog easily escaped custody soon after.

The Top Brass have hired Warwick once again to make sure Manic faces justice for his crimes over the past decade.

Warwick opens the door and is surprised when he finds other agents inside his office and sitting around his desk

"What's this? Don't trust me to do the job a second time?" He asks

An elder agent steps up "It's not that, Cal. We've reviewed security and traffic cam footage of the chase last night, and you almost had him-"

"Yeah, I almost did"

"...but we saw there were clearly more of them, and only one of you"

Warwick shoots the old man an annoyed glare

"But it gave us an idea. Casey, our newest graduate, she's got a promising future with the agency-"

"She is Director Vondie's daughter, right?"

"Yes. And we think she could learn a lot from you on this assignment"

Clearly pissed off, Warwick crosses his arms and inhales sharply

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't grade a newbie's papers while I'm on assignment. I've already got a lot of work ahead of me, I don't need to babysit one of my bosses daughters"

The other two agents stand up "Callum, you'd be doing the Director a huge favor by showing Casey how to work out there. You're the best agent on the ground, and the kid wants to be just as good. It's a win-win for everyone. Come on"

"No, I've done this dance before and it didn't work out. Not having to watch over someone else's back is a big reason why I took this job, so don't try to tack on this bullshit at the last minute!"

The elder agent stands face to face with him "You don't wanna be taken off two cases in one day, would you?"

Warwick hesitates for a moment "...what're are you talking about?"

The elder turns his back to him "_The Chaotix case_. We've assigned you full time on this one so you'd have less to focus on"

"What?! You can't do that, I specifically asked to work BOTH cases!"

"It's already been finalized, Cal, ain't nothing you can do about it. Besides, this is more important, getting this menace off the streets for good"

Warwick steps towards the elder "I made Knuckles a promise that I'd take care of him and his family while he's working for us, sir!... don't break that"

"Jonathan is expendable. He knows what he signed up for, and that we have no liability for his actions. We don't owe him a thing. Weren't you the one who made that call in the first place?"

"That was before I knew him, or knew about his situation. Taking me off his case will be disastrous for G.U.N and the chain of events will be unstoppable"

The elder laughs "You're making him out to be Superman, now. He's just Sonic's dumb muscle, nothing more. You need to let this go, and do what's asked of you, what's needed"

Warwick's heart beats faster once he realizes he's being forced to break the promise he made to Knuckles less than 2 days ago, all for these clowns.

"Do you understand me?"

"...yes, sir.."

All three elder agents walk towards the door upon hearing this.

"That's the right answer. Just forget about Knuckles. It's Manic whose the threat. You'll start with Casey first thing tomorrow, Cal. Vondie's expecting stellar results. We want Manic, so work your magic"

The elders leave Warwick's office and he slams the door behind them. He lets out a furious growl as he throws files and papers all around the tiny office. The rest of the department freezes upon hearing the ruckus, then eventually go back to work once they realize Warwick isn't stopping anytime soon.

After 20 minutes of this, Warwick calms down and makes a few phone calls. He's packing up for the day and leaving out the front door when he bumps into his new partner in the hallway.

"Yeah, it's fucked. I gotta babysit Vondie's daughter Casey, now. (Sigh) Another spoiled brat gettin' pushed my way, just what I need"

A tall, athletic looking female hedgehog with long red hair stands face to face with Warwick in the middle of the hall, hearing every word he just said.

Warwick ends the phone call "Oh... hey, there-"

Casey kicks him in the nuts and he drops all his files as he falls to both knees, then she turns around to leave the police station.

Warwick coughs as he lies on the floor "...this is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Almost an hour after Mitzi's tour started, Manic's phone vibrates so he quickly checks it. Bark is texting him.

**B: Come to Springyard city QUICK!**

**M: What's wrong?**

**B: Trouble**

As the green hedgehog thinks of a way to leave, Farrell takes the phone from him

"The young lady is speaking, show some god damn respect, boy!" Farrell says

Manic takes his phone back "It's Bark, says he needs a hand with something"

He reaches into his pocket and gives his mentor his credit card

"Take this and rent us a motel or something inconspicuous, alright?"

Mitzi stops "Oh, is everything alright?"

Manic gives a fake smile "Ah, it's just a friend of mine, he needs a little help over at his place and I said I'd go. It was a great tour, Mitzi, I've got the layout of Mushroom Hill down, so thank you"

As the green hedgehog steps away to leave, Mitizi reaches into her over-the-shoulder bag to give him a wrist band and postal card.

"Oh, Manic, just one second! I always give these out to visitors and newcomers to our town, just as a memento. Is it alright if I put this on you?"

Manic nods "Yeah, no problem"

Mitzi rolls up his sleeve and lightly grasps his left wrist with her soft hands, then wraps the light blue band around it, being very careful when sealing it off.

"There we are, and this is for you" She gives a big smile as she hands him the card "Welcome to Mushroom Hill!"

Manic smiles back

"It was nice meeting you, Mitzi. My father will probably ask a million questions, I hope you don't mind"

She blushes "oh, it's okay, I'd probably just be sitting in the main office staring at a wall if you two handsome fellows didn't show up, so it's my pleasure, really"

Manic nods at both "Thanks, again"

Mitizi and Farrell wave to him, and the green hedgehog takes off through the town streets. He pulls out his phone to find directions to Springyard, then uses a GPS app as his map.

_One thing I ask of them. DON'T cause any shit. Does anybody listen? No! Damn... I like this place, and I like Mitzi. I don't want them to get dragged into any trouble, so let's try to keep this away from Mushroom Hill..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Back To Business_**

Bark spotted someone following him and B.B as soon as they entered Springyard City, but choose to ignore this for the time being. It wasn't until they left the liquor store that this stranger had returned with two others, then the polar bear knew they meant business.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Bark quickly texted Manic to come, then he told B.B to follow close so they could take the trio as far from civilization as possible.

They've reached a wooden bridge in a forrest that crosses a small river, and the stranger finally calls out to them.

"Hey big shot!"

Bark takes a drink of his beer and turns around

"What's up"

A short blonde/red haired female hedgehog, Nina, leads the trio, followed by a brown hedgehog with a rosta-style beanie, Lucky, and another male hedgehog with short bright green spiked quills, named Jamie. Manic briefly met this trio about a year ago during a "business" trip.

Nina steps forward "We know who you are, Bark-"

"Oh, ya do, huh? Tha's great. Am I supposed to know who any of you are?" He asks while finishing his beverage

She laughs dismissively "I wouldn't think you'd know us. We were just small time when you, Rosie, Nack and Predator Hawk were running Metropolis"

Bark throws the can away "I cut out a long time ago. I don't run with Hazard no more, lady"

"Oh yeah, we know 'cause we saw all four of you get busted by Sonic's crew a couple years ago... everybody knows you're real good friends with Manic the Hedgehog, now, but wasn't he one of them who got you arrested? Why are you traveling across the border with him?"

"It's one of d'em great mysteries, I suppose. Anyway, you three got a problem 'er what? Me and my buddy are kinda in the middle of a sixer"

Lucky starts coughing as he smokes a joint "...you dudes should really switch to the good shit. (cough) it's like medicine, guy"

Bark turns to the rosta-hat wearing hedgehog "You tryna be funny with me, kid?"

"No, I'm serious, bro, it's killer weed! We're not here to start trouble, believe it or not.. (inhale) ...wanna talk this over a couple 'a tokes?"

Jamie looks around the forrest and hears leaves crunching, telling him others are approaching.

"Shit, they just made us" Jamie says as he pulls out a retractable metal baton

B.B looks around "Who just made us?"

Instantly, 20 young men and women circle both parties and they're each carrying weapons of some sort. Bark growls as he readies himself, while Nina makes eye contact with the leader of this rival gang.

"_King_" she says quietly

A tall brown hedgehog in a black tracksuit blows a kiss her way, then gets face-to-face with Bark, standing just as tall.

"Hello wimps. Funny meeting you out this way, seeing as this is **Raven's** turf. Nina, I thought you knew better than to bring your friends into hostile territory?"

"We were just about to explain that to our guests, you backstabbing punk!" Jamie says

The smirk leaves King's face "Oh, come on, you know that's not what happened. Nero gave you the same opportunity he gave me, but I was smart enough to take it. Not my fault you wanted to be poor instead of rich-"

"By dealing with Lenn? Yeah, fuck that! That's pretty low, buddy"

King shakes his head "Well, that's your opinion, which is worth nothing, where as mine is worth - Simone, how much am I worth, currently?"

A Black haired female hedgehog quickly types on her phone "$3 million, boss"

Nina glares at her, then everyone looks back at King

"Point is-"

Manic drop kicks him in the back, cutting off the rest of his speech

"Let me stop you right there because I don't give a fuck! You leave my friends alone or I'll kick all your asses, I don't care who your boss is!"

One of King's lieutenants helps the tall hedgehog up and he stops himself from throwing a punch once he realizes who just attacked him.

"Manic?! What the hell are you doing out here?"

The green hedgehog cracks his knuckles "I needed a change of scenery"

Simone looks for the green medallion he used to have, which gave him special abilities for a limited time. She doesn't see it, but she also doesn't want to take a chance that he'll pull it out.

She shakes her head at her boss, and he backs down.

"...well, if you're making yourself comfortable in Springyard, you'd do your best to stay out of _The Raven's_ side of town. These losers will let you know how much territory we own, Manic. So stay the fuck in your lane"

Manic lunges at King so he and the rest of his gang take off through the forrest to escape.

"...yeah, whatever. So, who are-"

Manic looks at Nina, Jamie and Lucky, recognizing them instantly

"I know you! You guys used to hang with Tail- I mean, Miles. Ha, I thought I recognized your faces when I got here"

Nina looks at her friends, then back at him "...you here on business?"

"You could say that, sugar-"

"Don't call me sugar, or any other stupid nickname you're thinking of. We saw your friend Bark enter our city and we know he's friends with you. Well, we're a bit short staffed and we know you two are good at the kind of work we do. So-"

Manic casually grabs a beer from B.B's backpack, cracks it open and drinks half of it in one gulp before answering

"You want our help"

"Like I said. We don't have much hands on deck and you guys know the job. So, yes or no?"

"Is the money good? We're not signing up if we're not getting paid top dollar"

Nina only nods her head, so Manic finishes his beer and makes up his mind

"B.B, go back to Mushroom Hill. We've got this"

The blue crow looks up "What? But I wanna come too!"

"I said go back to town, B.B. _Now_"

"Dude, this is bullshit!"

"Take the streetcar on third, that'll get you back in 5 minutes and you can avoid these Raven assholes that way"

The tiny crow curses as he leaves the group through the brick pathway, and Manic stands next to Bark.

"This better not be a waste of time" Manic says

"Or a setup. I'm in no mood for that right now, mate" Bark adds

"You saw what we have to deal with. We wouldn't be asking if we didn't need the help" Nina says

"Alright, so whose in charge?"

"We're going to him now. His name's **Mazo**. He runs the clubhouse across town. Let's go"

* * *

Farrell called everyone over to the local Inn near west Mushroom Hill (highly recommended by Mitzi) and he's rented 3 rooms for the week. He leaves his door open and sits on his bed in room #6 for about ten minutes before B.B and Mickie enter.

"Hey, what's up Pops?" Mickie asks

The grey hedgehog throws a set of keys to each of the youngsters

"You and Thompson got #5 and you've got #7, Beni"

Mickie smiles "Oh, perfect timing, Marine just got called by a new customer looking for a ride across the ocean so she had to leave"

B.B just nods and sits on a chair, resting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"...Manic and Bark got specifically recruited by some hustlers and they didn't want me to come! Can you believe that!" The blue crow says

Mickie turns to him "What, like criminals?"

"Yep. Some rival gang got the jump on us but then Manic cleared them out. I'm guessing these hustlers want them to help against their rivals because they knew who Manic and Bark were, so they're off doing that"

"Well, maybe it's better of those guys go do that type of work, they're clearly more experienced than any of us-"

Farrell clears his throat dramatically

"Oh, right, except the guy who trained Manic"

B.B crosses his arms "Even still, that was my chance to prove I could run with these guys and they just said go home, so whatever..."

When nobody had anything to say to the young crow, Thompson came running into Farrell's room with a big grin

"Guys! I just got a job!" The tall hedgehog says

"Really?" Mickie asks her boyfriend

"Yeah, they hired me at Halloween Village! You guys should go and apply, there's other themed villages around the area and they're all looking for help!"

"That sounds like a great idea! Come on, B.B, let Manic and Bark have that other work, we can do it legally!"

The tiny crow stands up and sighs "Alright, but only because I gotta make money somehow"

"What's happening with Manic and Bark?" Thompson asks

"I'll explain it on the way, babe" Mickie says as she kisses him "...We'll be back after, Pops"

Farrell waves "Behave now, kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And don't take any shit!"

The trio close the door and start walking through town.

"So, did Marine make it back aright?" Thompson asks

Mickie nods "Sounds like business as usual. Although her new client seemed kinda loud on the phone. Probably normal for her"

**ICECAP OCEAN, 27 MILES FROM MUSHROOM HILL**

Stone sits in the captain's chair and drives the large boat across the water, which is light blue since it perfectly reflects the sky today. He rhythmically taps each of his razor sharp claws on the steering wheel, slightly cutting into the rubber padding each time.

Rosie has tied Marine to a chair with wheels, while Nack looks over the railing at the small islands they pass, and Predator Hawk rummages through the teenage raccoon's belongings.

"You cunts won't get away with dis! Manic beat you's all before, and he'll do it again!" Marine shouts as she tries to get free

Stone laughs while Rosie grabs a roll of duct tape

"I think I've heard enough of you, kid" the pink hedgehog says

"If you're gonna steal me boat, d'en you oughta kill me while you're at it! 'Cause I won't let anything 'appen to it!"

Stone activates the cruise control and turns around "...feisty little shit, ain't ya. You got a backbone, girl, more than I can say about some idiots I know-"

The Timberwolf glances at Nack, so the weasel looks away and he goes back to his rant

"...but you're also lucky. Lucky that I don't kill women or children. However, I don't need a potential loose end coming back to bite me on the ass later on, so once we get back to land, I'm going to leave you for the police to deal with, seeing as you've aided #1 on Agent Warwick's shit list"

Marine's eyes widen "Don'tchu DARE call the bloody cops on me! They're gonna take away me boat and send me to Juvie! I can't go back!"

Stone takes the wheel once more "Just be glad you're living to see another day. And besides, you should stay out of adults' business anyway, kid"

Rosie puts a strip of duct tape over Marine's mouth just as she starts cursing at them.

Predator Hawk comes up from the interior of the boat with a bag full of stolen property.

"Look at this old thing! It's straight out of _Unforgiven!_"

Hawk shows off the .357 Magnum Marine had hidden

"Hey Nack, why don't you hang onto that hand cannon" Stone says

The weasel turns away "I've got enough ammo..."

"Aw, don't be salty, bro. Just know your place and stay in line, then this'll never have to happen again"

The Timberwolf laughs sarcastically and continues driving the boat across the waves at top speed, eager to meet Manic on shore before sundown.

* * *

Manic and Bark are escorted through the dimly lit halls of an old office building. The floors are waxed but everything else seems like it's ready to fall off. They turn left, then a quick right and walk down a metal staircase, holding onto a couple of rusty pipes for a railing along the wall. They reach the basement and once they pass a small corridor, bright lights illuminate everything in this underground clubhouse. A pinball machine sits in the corner, a pool and air hockey table stand in the center and long red/gold carpets line the floor.

"Quite the setup you got" Manic says as he walks

"Wait til you see the bar" Lucky says

They enter a large open doorway and are greeted by Mazo, the three strangers' boss who summoned them here in the first place.

Mazo is a tall Ram with shoulder length black hair, purple button up shirt, black slacks and expensive sneakers.

"So, you're Manic and Bark" Mazo says in a slightly gruff voice "...I remember seeing your faces on the news a couple years ago out in Metropolis. You two were fighting each other then. What's happened?"

"We grew up. Realized we could make money through connections, not trying to kill each other in the street" Manic answers

"And I couldn't stay mad at'da lil shit, so we decided to work together. And 'ere we are" Bark adds

The Ram stands up "I see... so, can you work that magic out here?"

"Probably better d'en these guys"

Jamie looks up "What'd you say?!"

"He said you look like you could use some better help"

Nina glares at the duo "We invited YOU here-"

"Yeah, 'cause you're small time, living off small time scraps while these Ravens are eating at the big boy table" Manic responds

Mazo faces him "You guys think you're that good?"

"We've done it before in tougher cities than this-"

"Yeah, in Metropolis? That place is PC central these days, what is that!" Nina says

Manic glances at her, then back to Mazo "You give us a chance, we'll get you guys big time"

Bark leans in "For a price, of course"

Jamie nudges Mazo "I already don't like these city boys, boss. Why're we still listening to their horseshit?"

"Right, just a sec-"

Manic and Bark both pull out hundreds of dollar bills to show off

"Because we're just posers, right? We're not actually experienced criminals or anything. You guys would do just fine without us? Nah, I know you wanna make real money, not small change. We could get you big money... but sure - _horseshit_"

Mazo nods his head "Alright big time, you want in? There's a lil something you could do to prove yourselves..."

"Whatever you need"

"..The cops seized a shipping container with a lot of my merchandise mixed in, and this ship depot off the coast of Marble has it. Anyway, the blast doors are submerged underwater, but that's the only way in without being on government payroll. If you can break in and get that container, or at the very least, my stuff back here, then I'll let you join"

The green hedgehog looks at the polar bear, then back at Mazo "You want us to knock off a ship depot?"

The boss grins "I thought you two were big time?"

"Why not'a bank job or smash 'n grab on them Ravens?"

"People these days are smarter than they were 10 years ago. That shits' predictable. I wanna make some noise. So, what's it gonna be?"

Nina, Jamie and Lucky look at the duo intently for their answer

Manic steps forward "Since these fucks can't do anything close to this, we'll do it"

"Excellent. Good luck, gentlemen" Mazo says through a fake smile

Manic looks all three strangers in the eyes before he leaves, followed closely by Bark. Once they're gone, Jamie and Lucky join their boss in laughter.

"You shut those chumps up **_real quick_** with that one, boss!" Jamie says

"I hate when anybody pulls that big city shit with me. (laughs) Honestly, I was just gonna get 'em to rob Nero's cashe but they asked for when they came in here talking tough and acting like big shots. Well, we're gonna see if they're as good as they talk"

Lucky lights up his joint and coughs before speaking "...damn right, bro, they're posers, man... (inhale) Nina, you want a hit of this?"

The blonde/red hedgehog doesn't say anything as she walks away from the group, so Jamie runs into the hall after her

"Nina! Where are ya going?"

"You guys can sit here all day, I wanna see this for myself" she answers

She leaves the short haired green hedgehog dumbfounded and goes to the garage out back.

2 blocks away, Manic and Bark sit at a bus stop and wait quietly when a red muscle car pulls up to them and Nina rolls down the passenger side window

"Do you guys actually plan on getting there sometime today?" she asks

Manic stands up "What's this, you're gonna watch us, now? Gonna grade our performance?"

"No! I wanna actually do this job with you, smarty"

"I'm sorry, are you offering to help us as opposed to just insult and discredit us? Is that what this is, now?"

She sighs "Look... those guys are just gonna sit and wait for King to fuck up. You guys are the only ones who are willing to do something to make money... I vibe with that better"

Manic looks at Bark for a second then back to her "Alright..."

She opens the door "Now can you stop being a little bitch and get in the car!"

Bark laughs as he sits in the back "I like dis one"

Manic sits shotgun "Well, then. Let's get to it"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A New Relationship**_

Manic and Bark run up a concrete staircase, still soaking wet after jumping into the ocean, and they drag two metal crates each full of Mazo's merchandise. Nina's red muscle car pulls up to the pickup spot right on cue and the trio escape the guarded property just seconds before it's flooded with security personnel and local police.

Luckily, the female hedgehog was smart enough to lay down some plastic wrap inside her car before letting her new associates get in.

The lane dividers look like blurs as Nina steps on the gas pedal and tears through the long winding streets at well over 150 miles an hour. The only two cop cars that were following have been left behind and the muscle car speeds onto the busy highway, ensuring their getaway.

Manic uses a white cloth to dry his face "...drop me on the edge of Mushroom Hill, I can take it from there"

"Why?" Nina asks while turning the steering wheel furiously to avoid other cars

"I don't know if you've done big jobs like this one before, but it's usually not a good idea for the suspects to all stick together, we'd easily get identified in a group"

"Yeah? Couldn't they ID you just as easily by yourself?"

"I know how to hide, so does my boy here-" Manic gives a friendly chest slap to Bark "...but sitting inside the getaway car wouldn't help. Especially since the getaway car is a bright red mustang"

The polar bear nods his head "I agree with him, Nina, we got'a split up!"

She growls quietly and pushes a black button on the side of the steering column. The plastic wrap is torn as the seat between Manic and Bark suddenly falls forward, revealing a tiny crawl space that leads to the trunk.

"Toss the crates down there, I wanna make sure you two aren't trying pulling a fast one on us"

The duo slide the 150 pound metal crates down into the crawl space and the seat is brought back up once more.

The ride lasts another 10 minutes before Nina pulls over near a wooded area to let the green hedgehog out.

"...that was really fun, Manic" She says with a smile

He slams the back door shut "Yeah, especially when all you had to do was drive us around while we did the actual work..."

Nina chuckles and puts the car in neutral, prompting Manic to shout **WAIT!**

"You still have my phone in your glove box, _Herby_, pass it over"

"I think I'll hang onto it for now just to make sure you come back to the clubhouse. Oh, and FYI, that movie was awesome"

Manic looks at Bark in the back seat and he can only shrug as the red mustang roars out of the gravel and back onto the highway road.

_Clever girl. But that phone better not have a scratch on it when I take it back._

Manic walks a small distance before reaching what looks like a bus stop. Another minute passes before the on-rail streetcar arrives. He hops on, drops a coin into a chrome slot and stands near the back door as he waits for the streetcar to take him back downtown. He gets back within 5 minutes and he sees Farrell sitting at a park table, seated directly across from Mitzi, not wearing her uniform this time.

_Hm, she must be off work. Kinda early though, eh?_

He joins them "Hey, what's happening, you guys enjoying a game of chess?"

Mitzi's face lights up "Oh, hey Manny!"

_Oh, guess she knows me enough to call me Manny. That damn old man..._

"Yeah, I was just showing the nice young lady the in's and out's, incase she ever wanted to play competitively" Farrell says "What's up with you? Why're you all wet, son?"

"I just went for a swim, that's all. Hey Pops, can I have a word with you? It'll just be a second, then you two can get back to your in's and out's"

Farrell stands up and clears his throat "Excuse me a moment, Mitzi"

She waves "Take as long as you need"

The two hedgehog's walk over to a nearby oak tree before Manic begins

"Where's that card? I need it back NOW"

"Relax, it's right here" Farrell says as he pulls it from his pocket

Manic snatches it back "You gotta stop socializing with the locals, Pops, I mean it! We almost got made today, I don't need you drawing attention down here, too!"

"Now, hold on a second, we've been sitting here for 7 hours now, like hell I'm just gonna lay down in that damn motel room all day! The kids went out to find jobs, you and Bark go off with some local hustlers, but what do I get to do? Watch the shopping channel? I ain't an old man, yet!"

Manic interrupts "Yes, you are"

"Well, maybe to you kids, I am, but I don't feel old. Experienced, is all! Besides, being friendly won't hurt anyone, my boy-"

"In this particular instance, it will. I need you to understand the situation as a whole: We are on. The. Run. The last thing we need is a quirky girl knowing our names, our appearances and where we are staying! Do you understand? Please tell me you do, Farrell"

The older hedgehog steps back "You think Mitzi will go to the cops?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think! It's a miracle nobody's recognized us so far! Why can't you see that? You're supposed to be the experienced guy!... (sigh) ...end your little chats with her, for the sake of our freedom, PLEASE"

"She's a nice girl, Manic. You know, she's been asking about you this whole time? '_When's Manny coming back? I'd like to get to know him better' _She likes you, kid! God knows I never had a chance... She don't want no trouble, why can _you_ see that? You don't come across girls like that very often, so I think you should give Mitzi a chance before you judge her-"

Manic stands closer "You know who else was a nice girl? Cassia. Guess where she ended up when I got involved - dead"

Farrell looks down "Yeah, I know"

"Well, then you know why I'm not exactly jumping at the chance to get involved with this girl. I'm trying to protect the group, Pops, not trying to find a girlfriend. That can wait. Out of everyone here, YOU should know better..."

Farrell puts his hand on his son's shoulder "Well, then maybe you should've left us behind like you did so many times before, kiddo"

_You know I couldn't..._

Manic's father figure walks back to the table and shares a few words before Mitzi starts walking over to the green hedgehog.

_Oh great, what's this?..._

"Hey, Farrell said you wanted to speak to me before you left, again?"

Manic glares at Farrell before answering "Yeah, I just heard something about, uh - you'd like to get to know me better"

She blushes "Oh yeah, well, what I was talking about was-"

"Look, Mitzi, you're a really nice girl, I like you, and I like this town. You've been really great to my dad, but I gotta tell ya-"

Manic can see the girl's expression slowly change from happy to sad within seconds of him speaking. Suddenly, his blunt outburst stops mid-sentence because he knows it hurts. It hurts for Mitzi to hear, it hurts for him to continue, so tells a half-truth in order to ease the pain.

"I, I just got a job in the big city, about 3 hours ago, and I don't think I'll be around to see you once I start. I mean, I'd really like to chill with you, but you know how work is, right"

The tour guide nods her head in agreement "Oh, yeah, t-totally. I was um, you know, just wondering if you would ever get a chance to come back and talk. (laughs) now, I've got an answer..."

_Ah, hell..._

"Well, I've got an hour before I gotta go back, why don't we talk now? I mean, if you still want to"

Her smile returns "Yes, absolutely"

"Great, how about we get lunch, or just sit down for coffee. I just gotta change into some dry clothes, then you can ask me anything, I'm an open book"

"I'd like that"

Mitzi waves to Farrell and the older hedgehog watches his son walk through the park with her. He grins and heads back to the motel, happy at Manic's change of heart.

**SOUTH EAST HILLTOP CITY**

Stone lays his gear bag on a king sized mattress inside the motel room he's rented, and the rest of his gang sit around the room, clearly not excited to be here.

"How come you only got 1 room, douchebag? I'm not changing in front of you pervs!" Rosie exclaims

"There's only so much cash I'm allotted to spend, honey, so I'm working with what I've got" The Timberwolf replies

"Okay, wanna explain the sleeping situation, slick? We all just gonna curl up on this bed at night?" Predator Hawk asks

"You idiots should be glad I'm letting you stay indoors, I coulda just made you sleep outside, but I'm nice like that"

Nack yawns "Evidently, not too nice..."

Stone ignores this and zips up the large bag, then uses one finger to open the window blinds to get a view,

the sight of Agent Warwick nearly gives him a heart attack.

"The fuck..."

Rosie stands up "What?"

"This basket case don't give up, it appears"

"Cops?!" Hawk asks

"Yup"

"What're we gonna do, then?"

Without saying a word, Stone shoots out the front window, climbs out and races past the other motel rooms on this floor. The gunshot startles the police so they duck behind their cruisers for cover, only catching a glimpse of Stone carrying his gear bag as he runs away. He reaches the end of the hallway, steps onto the railing and jumps as far as he can away from the building. He lands on a parked car, smashes all the glass upon landing and runs away on foot, leaving his crew to deal with Warwick.

"You PUSSY!" Rosie shouts at her superior

Warwick, Casey and the local police department aim their guns at the motel room

**"_Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up! This is your only chance to walk out alive!_"**

Warwick puts the megaphone down and looks at his backup "Somebody go after the runner, please and thank you"

A uniformed officer chases after Stone, while everyone else stays locked on the motel room.

Rosie shakes her head, while Nack stays silent and heads for the door first. Hawk growls as he throws his sub machine gun on the bed and exits the room. Finally, Rosie puts her hands up and joins her friends as they are handcuffed by police.

"Hello, again. Didn't take you's long to screw up your terms of probation, I see" Warwick says

Hawk headbutts the G.U.N agent and Rosie uses both legs to kick him in the chest, knocking him on his back while the cop regain control over the trio.

Warwick's partner Casey smirks at him

"You're quite popular, Cal" she says

Warwick wipes the blood from his nose "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many fans I have running around..."

The uniformed officer he ran after Stone radio's in

"_Suspect fled on foot, no sign of him_"

Warwick stands up and sighs "Alright, no big deal. We'll just have to go look for him, now... let's check out Marble, it's the closest shithole from here"

Casey looks at him "What if you're wrong?"

"Well, then we'll have to go through each and every town in this Zone, now won't we? ...move it, rookie"

Out by the intersection that goes out of town, Stone uses tall oak trees as cover when police cruisers speed past him. He knows they saw him leave with the gear bag, so now he has to carry as much stuff as he can and ditch the bag. He sits in the woods stuffing gun clips in the many pockets of his black cargo pants, and concealing machine guns in the three holsters on his shoulders, hips and ankles. He pockets $20 000 in cash and makes a run for the city limits.

A tall sign tells him Ice Cap City and Mushroom Hill are the two closest cities on this side of the coast, so he chooses the small town as his next stop.

The streetcar stops just across the street from the Timberwolf so he quickly jumps on.

"Oh, wow, perfect timing"

* * *

Manic and Mitzi have been sitting inside a local coffee shop for about 30 minutes now, and the green hedgehog's view of the girl has changed significantly in that time.

However, he knows he can't reveal anything to her or he risks being pointed out, so he keeps his guard up.

Manic finishes his coffee "...so, what's up with the uniform, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mitzi blows on her beverage before answering "Oh, it's just a thing I saw in the paper when I first got here. The locals used to wear certain uniforms to distinguish themselves amongst each other. This was back during the coal mining era, where no other job paid as much as that. Well, I thought I'd bring that festivity back, you know"

"Interesting... I was thinking about gettin' some tattoos this summer. I've always liked that type of stuff"

"What do you do for a living, Manic?"

"I'm a drummer. Well, I also clean toilets as part of the gig, but honestly, it's probably all I was ever cut out to do"

"You should think about applying down here, there's always new jobs available, usually part time, but they pay the bills, as they say"

Before he answers, Manic looks out the front window and spots Nina's red mustang in the distance. And she is not alone.

_What is this, next?_

Mitzi looks him in the eyes "Manic?"

He turns back to her "Sorry, got lost in my train of thought. Yeah, I'll definitely think about looking for a better job here, it's just that right now, I seemed to have landed one so I might as well try it out-"

Mitzi hesitates for a moment "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, anything"

"I noticed you had some friends when you came into town, and now they've all just disappeared except for your father..."

_Don't go there, girl..._

"...are you a criminal?"

Manic takes a moment to compose himself before thinking of something to say

"We're just escaping a bad situation. We couldn't stay where we were so I used whatever money I had to get a ride across the border. That's all"

A slight smile returns to Mitzi's face, although the authenticity of it is questionable.

Manic decides it time to head back, so he leaves a decent tip for the waitress and puts his coat on.

"Listen, Mitzi, I'm going away for a little bit, so I wanted to ask if you could look out for my father while I'm away. You're a really nice girl, and it was nice to meet you"

"...is that a goodbye?"

"For now. But I'll be back for another tour, soon"

Manic smiles before leaving the shop and returning to his criminal life. He signals for Nina to drive towards him as he walks through the park,

until he stands face to face with Stone.

"You didn't really think you could hide from me, did ya?"

Manic's fists start to tremble "...where's the rest of the gang?"

"Warwick's checking passports, but I'm exempt"

Manic says nothing as the tall Timberwolf lifts his index finger and waves it back and forth, telling him not to make a move. The razor sharp claw gets his attention, telling him Stone means business.

"...I heard you had some new action. Take me"

Before Manic starts walking, Mitzi comes out of the coffee shop and wraps her arms around the green hedgehog for a hug.

"I didn't want our goodbye to be silent, Manny" she says before noticing Stone "Oh, hi there! You must be one of Manic's friends, I'm Mitzi-"

"Get lost honey" the Timberwolf says while grinning

"Oh-"

Manic lightly grasps her shoulders to comfort her "Sorry, I really have to go, Mitzi. I'll talk to you when I get back"

"I didn't mean to upset your friend-"

"It's not you, it's (sigh) ...the company I keep. I'll see you next time"

Manic quickly sends the girl on her way, making sure to keep her far from Stone's grasp. He signals for the Timberwolf to follow close and stay on him.

As they walk, Nina talks to Bark inside her mustang and they follow, knowing something is wrong.

"...I was starting to miss you, punk" Stone says as he follows "I still have to cut ya for what you did to me back in Metropolis, so I'm looking forward to that-"

Suddenly, Nina and Bark each put a gun to the sides of Stone's head, stopping him mid-sentence, and dead in his tracks.

Manic leans against the red mustang "...yeah, I've been doing a whole lot better since I saw you in that parking garage. I've made some new friends, some new connections. I think you should come check them out"

Bark starts taking the machine guns away, causing Stone to flinch, but he knows he wouldn't have enough time to disarm both him and Nina before getting shot.

Manic lifts his index finger and waves it back and forth so his enemy understands.

"Let's go for a ride"

Manic and Bark count up the cash they just stole from Stone, while the Timberwolf leans against a metal table, in the center of this old warehouse. Both his wrists have been fastened down, and Nina removes his razor sharp claws one at a time. The evil enforcer can't hold back his howls of pain as blood spills from his fingertips.

Mazo enters the warehouse and nods at Manic & Bark as they both hand him a large cut of the stolen money, as well as the guns.

"You two are definitely our guys" Mazo says "I was wrong to doubt your abilities. Good work"

Nina rips out the final claw and throws it in a rusty metal bucket

"There we go, no more bag lady nails for you!" she says

Stone groans as his fingers bleed, unable to form a coherent sentence because of the pain he's in.

"I like the pedicure" Manic says sarcastically

Nina smiles "Some of my best work"

Mazo pats her on the shoulder and then stands in front of the defeated Timberwolf.

"So, Mr. Stone. You see to it that you're out of my city within the hour, or next time it won't just be your claws we take. Understood?"

Stone mumbles curse words at the boss, so Manic punches him in the liver from behind.

"Okay! I understand..."

"Good. Now, get this coward piece of shit out of my sight, we've got money to spend!"

Nina drives the gang back to the clubhouse and Mazo sends Lucky & Jamie out to pick up their liquor for the party he's throwing. The boss spared no expense as he celebrates his new business relationship with Manic and Bark, while Nina tries to get her friends to cheer up.

Lucky makes it clear he's not a fan of either one of them, but Jamie chooses not to make a scene during the party.

About a couple hours into the night, Manic steps outside to make a phone call, and to get some fresh air.

Two straight hours of drinking tends to stuff up any room.

Manic dials a number and B.B answers

"Hello?"

"Beni, put Pops on"

"He's sleeping, he just got back from work"

"What're you talking about?"

"Yeah, he got a job today. We all did. Wanna say hi to everyone?"

"Well, I actually just need to speak to-"

B.B puts him on speaker phone "Everybody, it's Manic!"

"Hey!" Mickie shouts "I'm working at Christmas village!"

"That's great, but-"

"Tom's at Halloween Town, too"

"Yeah, I'm one of the ghouls who greets everyone at the door inside this haunted house"

"Cool, look, can you put-"

"And I'm with Farrell at Retro Plaza. There's a new theme every week"

Manic sighs "I'm happy for all of you, but I really need to speak to Farrell!"

There's a silence on B.B's end, prompting Manic to call out to his friend once more.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"...you didn't hear, did you?"

"Hear _what?_"

Beni takes him off speaker phone "Warwick came a couple hours ago-"

Manic's eyes widen "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He showed your picture to the locals, and Mitzi told him you weren't here. He asked if any of your associates were here and she said no. Said she's never seen anybody in the photos he had... Warwick told her who you were and that you were wanted. And asked if she wanted to change her answer. She said no. Warwick believed her and his crew left..."

Manic curses under breath "...so, you're all okay?"

"Yeah. Farrell tried to talk to Mitzi but she just walked home. Said she's all shook up, now"

"Beni, put Pops on the phone"

"Sorry, man, but he said he doesn't wanna talk unless it's in person... we kinda need you down here, too"

"God damnit... just hang tight, I can't come back just yet-"

"Why not?"

"Dude, me and Bark JUST got something going up in Springyard, I'm talking lots of money, enough to get us somewhere safer-"

"Oh, the scheme you didn't want me to be apart of. I see"

"B.B, you know it's not like that. Look, it's dangerous work and I didn't want you to get hurt 'cause of something dumb I agreed to... I'll call you before I come back, man-"

"You know, you still never told us why you got each of us involved in your bullshit, in the first place..."

"I'll explain everything when I come back, alright? I promise. Just, do me a favor, tell Farrell to keep Mitzi on our side, she can either make or break us, at this point. I told that old man not to get involved but he did it anyway... just, keep her happy, so she doesn't change her mind and serve us up to Warwick. Okay?"

"...you're a real son of a bitch, sometimes, Manic. And you're really ramping it up now more than ever"

B.B hangs up and the green hedgehog stomps off angrily.

_One thing after another..._

He opens the front doors of the clubhouse and stops abruptly when he sees Nina holding two drinks in the doorway.

"...who's Mitzi?" she asks

_Not done kicking me while I'm down, eh..._

Manic inhales sharply "What, are you listening to my phone calls, next?"

"You're a cop, aren't you?"

"That's the dumbest thing - do I look like a god damn-"

Nina drops the shot glasses and draws her pistol "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

Manic steps back "Okay, Jesus!... Look, Nina-"

"Stay right there or I swear I'll end you!"

_What is it with these girls, today? ...fuck it, here comes another lie._

"Fine. You want the truth? Okay! I married her so I could get entry into the Zone!"

Nina lowers her gun as she thinks about this "What?"

"I couldn't get in but Bark could, so I handed over a couple thousand and got a green card out of it! It's sleazy, but it worked for me!"

"Bullshit-"

"Go ahead, ask Bark. He'll laugh. He doesn't know. Next to NOBODY knows! But you do, now"

The blonde/red haired hedgehog pulls Manic inside the clubhouse and slams the doors shut. She pushes him against the wall and keeps her gun trained on his jaw as she speaks.

"You'd better think twice about lying to me, asshole, because I'm not letting an undercover snitch into my gang!"

"What makes you think I'm undercover? Seriously?"

"I saw you with some old man and some chick in the park earlier-"

"You followed me in Mushroom Hill?" Manic asks

"Of course I did! Mazo needed to find out who you two really are, so he told me to keep a close eye on things. And I think I've seen enough-"

"Yeah, you're gonna take me to the boss because of a girl I used to get inside the Zone? Sounds logical"

"You're a rat!" Nina shouts

"If I was a rat, why would I risk my ass to make your boss nearly a million dollars today? Huh? That doesn't make sense! Think for a second!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, I see through your whole big city boy act! ...if you're not a rat, you're clearly up to something. You've got no problem using everyone you come across to get what you want"

Manic exhales "...You think I like living like this? I hate it! But I have to do it in order to survive. Believe it or not, I actually care about somebody other than myself. I have a family I'm trying to help, okay? And I definitely don't need your shit while I make you and your boss thousands of dollars in the process"

Nina puts the gun down "...all the stories I heard about you. You're Sonic's brother, but - you really are a son of a bitch, Manic"

"Just tell me right now, are you gonna sell me out to Mazo? Ruin everything we have going over some hard feelings?"

The female hedgehog hesitates before answering "...I should, but I need this just as much as you do..."

"Look, however you feel about me, I just want you to know Bark had nothing to do with any of my other business. He'll tell you I got him involved and that is the truth. If you don't believe me, then fine, shoot me down right now"

Nina thinks about taking him up on that offer, but something tells her to believe this.

"...you're a scumbag, Manic"

"Whatever you wanna call me is your choice. I won't try to change your mind. I can only do what I do best. Make money"

The female hedgehog holsters her weapon and turns her back on the green hedgehog.

"From now on, you are nothing to me. Just do your job and leave me alone"

"I'm only gonna ask one thing of you, Nina. Look out for Bark, I don't think I can watch both our backs with all the problems I have to deal with"

Nina says nothing as she leaves Manic in the lobby. She makes her way back down into the lounge and sits at the bar, watching Bark finish a bottle of Vodka by himself.

Mazo drunkenly leans on the bar stand "Now THAT is impressive - (burp) ...I think I'm gonna lay down to avoid further damage. You kids behave now"

Nina stays quiet as her boss leaves the lounge, while Jamie and Lucky are already passed out sitting on beanbag chairs.

Manic walks through the doors, which causes Nina to look away in disgust, and she slides up next to the large polar bear.

"...your friend Manic is a real piece of work..." she says

Bark opens a fresh bottle of Vodka "Yeah? When did'ya notice?"

Nina chuckles "...seriously, how do you work with someone like that?"

"Took years 'n years of practise, and A LOT 'a patience... but when you work well wit somebody, you tend to overlook their flaws. At least, I try to"

"Yeah, but Manic? How can you overlook _his_ flaws?"

"Well, because he overlooked mine way before, but that's a story for 'nother time"

Nina takes a big drink of Bark's Vodka "I kinda want to hear it, big boy..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The First Predicament**_

Nina and Bark have taken their bottle of expensive Vodka and moved to the rooftop for some privacy. She wants to hear Bark's side of the story Manic started, and after a few glasses of liquid courage, the polar bear is more than happy to talk.

The female hedgehog sits on the ledge and listens while Bark starts from the top,

the day he met Manic.

"...so, I was with that dickhead, Predator Hawk, and he's goin' on 'bout Manic. Lil Buggar use'a have this Medallion, Jade energy or somethin' would come out. Anyway, he was like Superman with that thing, nobody could beat 'em!... well, our groups had a tussle and them lil shits got us, I'll give 'em that one. Anyways, I did my time and when I got out, I knew I needed a change. I split from Hazard and got out the game, but I didn't have shit to go back to. One day I ran into the green prick, and we decided it was best if we worked together making as much money as we can. So, that's what brought us here"

As Bark takes a drink from the bottle, Nina hears the front doors creak open so she looks over the ledge to see who's coming outside. She watches Manic put his coat on and head to the nearest trolly stop, no doubt going back to Mushroom Hill.

She grasps the bottle as he passes it over "...do you trust him?"

"You can nev'r trust a thief, my friend. But this one just so happened to help me when I needed it, so he's got my favor. For now..."

Nina takes a drink and passes the Vodka back before speaking "...I know we're all criminals, but the way Manic conducts himself, that's not right. There's certain rules that even we should follow.. but not him, I guess"

Bark takes one last drink and puts it down "That kid grew up in this profession, if ya wanna call it that, so I've no doubt he knows how to exploit the system, and everyone around him, to get what he needs. But that's the biggest thing, it's for the shit he NEEDS to survive. He don't take more than that, and the prick don't steal from charities, or schools. Just from the rich bastards-"

"What, are you saying he's Robin Hood, now?"

"I'm sayin' he ain't a complete piece of shit, much as you may think. He's got some good to him. But for the most part - he's an asshole"

She shakes her head "He'll always be a son of a bitch to me"

"Yeah, I bet"

The blonde/red hedgehog stands up, looking Bark in the eyes

"...and you? What's your angle?"

He laughs "I'm just the dumb muscle of the team. Nuthin' special"

"I think you're special"

He lifts an eyebrow "Yeah?"

She slightly stumbles as she walks closer to Bark, so he catches her before she falls. Nina laughs nervously, while grasping Bark's forearms. She moves her hands and intertwines her fingers with his, then slowly but surely, Bark leans in for the kiss. It's been awhile since he's had a girl lock lips with him, so he takes a moment to get familiar. Nina's soft moans definitely tell him the attraction is genuine,

but he wonders if it's only for the night.

Meanwhile, Manic takes the streetcar back to Mushroom Hill, hoping he can patch things up with Mitzi before she goes home for the night. The ride lasts 5 minutes and he races across the park where he met Mitzi at. He runs inside the office she works at and spots her behind the counter packing up her bags. He knocks on the thick glass window that separates them but she keeps her back to him.

"Mitzi, hey! I gotta talk to you!" Manic exclaims

She continues to pack while shaking her head "There's nothing I want to talk about with you"

"Mitzi, please listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Let me explain-"

"I lied to that agent for you, Manic. I could go to jail for that! Do you know how that makes me feel? I've never broken the law in my entire life, and I almost threw everything I have away for somebody I just met!"

"...I appreciate what you did for me, and I wanna make it up to you! I-"

She turns around "This is a small town, Manic. It's peaceful. We don't need any trouble from the big city. And now I know who you really are, so this won't work-"

A massive security guard enters the office and stands behind Manic, nightstick at the ready.

"...I really hope you figure things out, Manic. But, I want nothing to do with the life you're mixed up in. Please leave the premises and don't come back..."

"Mitzi, just WAIT a second!-"

Manic is knocked down to one knee by the security guard, and Mitzi lets out a disappointed sigh as she exits through the back door.

The green hedgehog raises his hands to indicate he means no harm, and he is escorted to the front door. He watches Mitzi drive out of the parking lot going back to her home, and he decides to head back to Farrell's motel room a few blocks away.

* * *

Stone's hands shake uncontrollably as he puts a few coins into a slot on a payphone and dials a number. His fingers are still red from getting his claws removed, and the pain seemingly never ends. After a few dial tones, Slayton picks up.

"Speak"

"Boss, it's me-"

"Ah, the deserter. Yeah, I was wondering when you'd grow a pair and call me"

"Slayton, I had no choice! The cops had our motel surrounded so I bolted! I thought they would've followed me when I took off-"

"Well, Rosie called me from jail, said there wasn't much of a chance to run after you. She wanted me to tell you that you are, hands down, the worst team leader she's ever worked with. Something's happened to you, Stone. You're losing it"

The Timberwolf leans against the wall "..it was a setup. Manic's friends jumped me and took my claws!... and my money to come home-"

"So, just to clarify: You abandoned your teammates AND you've failed to capture the mark? Correct?"

"Slayton-"

"You disappointed me, Stone, and I can't make exceptions for ANY Chambers' member... you'd best stay up there, at least until you find a way to make this up to me. You understand? You're exiled from here. Consider this the best outcome"

The boss hangs up and the line goes dead. Stone puts the phone back onto the receiver and leans against the brick wall which the payphone is connected to.

The Timberwolf thinks about his failure, and how he can't go home. He's stuck in a Zone he's never been to across the border. With nowhere to go, Stone finds an alleyway, curls up next to a dumpster and shuts his eyes.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

After pulling heist after heist, and paying bigger bribes than The Ravens were, Manic has made Mazo a much bigger asset to the top bosses than King. This means his crew have gotten the OK to expand into the former leader's territory.

And this means they'll have a lot more money coming in.

Mazo buys 5 suites inside a large luxury tower downtown and moves into the executive suit on the top floor. Bark and Nina move into a suite 10 floors below him, and Manic decided to rent a ballroom-style suite in a building across town.

As much as he misses his family back in Mushroom Hill, Manic knows he has to continue working here in order to keep them away from any trouble he gets into.

When they're not participating in Mazo's criminal activities, Manic, Bark and Nina sit inside the clubhouse, now owned by Jamie and Lucky after Mazo moved out. It's a good spot to get away from the big city, and to avoid their boss for a couple of hours.

After cleaning up the lounge area, Manic brought a pool table, 3 arcade machines and a drum set down to the renovated clubhouse. Jamie plugs in a guitar and his friend from high school, Catrina, sings.

Nina sits on Bark's lap "...Manic actually looks like he knows what he's doing"

Bark sips on his drink "The kid was a legitimate drummer, once upon a time"

"You knew him back then?"

"Nah. Just going by what his old man said. I use'a drink with 'em awhile ago"

The song ends so Nina stands up

"Good, time for a refill"

As she grabs her glass, Mazo enters the lounge and walks towards the stage

"Uh oh, boss is here and he's going right for Manic" Nina says

Bark finishes his drink "Pray for him, it's all we can do"

Lucky and Jamie extend their hands to give their boss a fist bump, but Mazo ignores them and calls Manic outside so they can talk in private.

"Wow..." Jamie says "That ain't cool, man"

Lucky shakes his head "I'm getting tired of Mazo kissing Manic's ass and disrespecting us, bro. We're the ones who got him to the top! This is bullshit..."

Meanwhile, Manic walks up the neon-lit staircase and pushes the back doors open

"What's up, boss?"

"You're never gonna believe this! The big bosses are going to make me part of the top crew! This is the highest honor they can give!"

"That's amazing, bro! You definitely deserve it"

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten it without your help, my man!... now, the coronation doesn't happen for another week, so don't tell the others just yet-"

"Oh, you haven't told anyone else?"

Mazo puts his arm around Manic's shoulder "I'm telling you first 'cause I'm choosing you to be my underboss"

Manic's eyes widen "...you want _**me**_ to run things here?"

"It'll be more responsibility, for sure, but you've earned it... I gotta be honest, I was sceptical at first, but what you've done in 3 months is crazy. It should've been impossible to knock off The Ravens, but you did it. Clearly, you're a born leader"

"Well, I had a lot of help, too"

Mazo laughs "No need to be humble, Manic. I know you've got that spark and an incredible work ethic... I couldn't pick Nina because she's occupied with the big boy, and as for Jamie or Lucky, well - they're just not meant to lead. I'm not taking anything away from them, they're still good guys-"

"Yeah, well I wish the blazer thought like that..."

"I know Lucky ain't your biggest fan right now, but he'll come around sooner or later. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, Manic"

"Thanks boss, I appreciate the honor"

Mazo gives him a friendly tap on the cheek "I know you'll do good"

The boss walks to the parking lot and waves as he gets inside a black SUV. Manic nods and goes back inside the clubhouse. He can't stop thinking about his promotion, and more importantly, the money he stands to make as Underboss.

He grabs a drink from the bar and leans against the wall behind Bark and Nina.

"What're you smiling about?" the female hedgehog asks

"...the boss seems to like me, that's all"

"Yeah, well Lucky still thinks you're a poser douchebag, so there's that"

"Haha. Yeah"

The doorbell rings so Jamie looks at the live feed of the front door on his phone

"Who is it?" Nina asks "Is it a posse?"

"Nah, just one guy"

"Do you know who it is?"

"He looks like a greaser from the 50's-"

Manic finishes his drink in one gulp "I'll go see what _The Fonz_ has to say"

The green hedgehog slides his glass across the bar and makes his way up to the front corridor. He walks down the long hallway and unlocks the door,

standing face to face with Scourge the Hedgehog.

"What's up, shitstick"

Manic's hands begin to tremble as memories of the evil hedgehog flood his mind

"Who is it?" Nina shouts

Scourge takes off his sunglasses "Now, just hang on a sec-"

Manic throws 6 punches that all connect with Scourge's mouth, and they begin to brawl inside the long corridor.

Scourge ducks under the head kicks and tries to calm Manic down, but the green hedgehog isn't stopping.

"Just wait! Hey!" Scourge shouts

Manic kicks him in the chest and he's knocked backwards. Scourge slides across the floorboards and stands up

"Alright, fuck it"

He reaches into his leather jacket, so Manic goes for his weapon as well.

Both green hedgehogs aim their guns at each other, while the rest of Manic's friends enter the corridor and draw their firearms. Scourge is outnumbered but he doesn't back down.

Bark makes eye contact "Scourge?"

"Sup, _biggie_"

Nina looks up at her boyfriend "You know this guy?"

"I use'a work for this clown..."

"Oh, don't be so coy, I pretty much made you two my b-"

Manic fires a warning shot into the floorboards "**_Shut up_**"

"Give me the word, I'll drop 'em both" Lucky says

Manic looks back "BOTH?!"

"Relax, I'm not here to ruin your little operation" Scourge says "I'm here on business-"

Manic turns back to face him "I don't care what you're here for, you're going to die in a second!"

"Manic, who is this guy?"

"A piece of shit!"

"It's good to see you, too, bro. What do I gotta do to make you all calm down?"

"Drop the gun and slide it over" Nina says

Scourge grins as he complies "...I like this chick. She definitely knows how to take charge-"

Manic pistol whips the evil hedgehog and drags him inside the clubhouse. Bark ties him to a chair and Nina keeps her gun trained on him.

"You'd better tell me what you're doing here right now before my friend blows that scumbag smile off your face!" Manic shouts

Scourge laughs at this "Well, you guys are gonna love this. I have a friend outside whose got a grenade launcher aimed at the front door. If you and I don't meet him in one minute, he's gonna unload an entire ammo crate of grenades into this place and not stop until there's nothing but ash left"

"Bullshit!"

Manic looks over at Jaime "Check the cameras outside!"

Jamie's expression changes "...he's not lying"

Manic takes the phone and looks at it. He zooms in on the shooter's face and recognizes him

"What the fuck is Sleuth Dogg doing with you?!"

The evil hedgehog continues to laugh "...you're only wasting time keeping me here"

Lucky puts his gun down "Well, for christ sakes, go out there with him, Manic! You're gonna get us killed!"

Nina pushes him back "You shut your mouth, we're not giving him up to these cocksuckers!"

_God damnit... time to be a team leader..._

"OKAY, fine! I'll go with you. Call him off" Manic says

"Manic, don't!"

Nina grasps his arm, immediately getting Bark's attention

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Really"

He pulls away from her and unties Scourge. The evil hedgehog uses a small radio to call off the hitman, then he looks Bark in the eyes

"I gotta say, I'm glad you finally found a girlfriend, biggie. Although, you might wanna keep a tighter leash on this one, if you know what I mean-"

Manic pushes him towards the door and Scourge laughs as he exits the lounge.

Bark puts his gun away and walks past Nina, clearly upset.

Manic stops at the door "Wait for my word, don't make a move until you hear from me"

Manic walks out the door and joins Scourge inside Sleuth Dogg's silver 4x4 truck. He sits in the back and notices someone else beside him, wearing a black bag over their head.

"What the hell?"

Dogg jumps in the driver's seat and starts the engine

"Getting you idiots in the same place was damn near impossible, but we need both of you for what we gotta do"

Manic looks over "Who is this?"

"Why don'tcha take a look, yourself" Scourge says

Manic cautiously removes the black bag and Miles "Tails" Prower is revealed

"T?! Bro, are you alright? You fuckers better not have touched him!"

"Nah, we just put some noise cancelling headphones on him and let him sleep for the entire ride"

The fox suddenly wakes up "What's going on? We there yet? - Manic! What're you doing here?"

"Slime ball just showed up out of the blue and pretty much abducted me!"

"Yeah, they got me the same way..."

Scourge and Dogg slap a cuff link on Manic and Tails' wrists and handcuff them to the driver and passenger's seats.

_Not this shit again..._

"Thats just to make sure you don't get any ideas" Scourge says

Manic reaches for his gun with his free hand, so Scourge aims two pistols at him and Tails

"Nah-uh, don't even think about it. Give it to my associate"

Manic puts the gun on the floor "There ya go"

"Why don't you try that again"

"Hand it to me. Nicely" Dogg orders

The green hedgehog growls as he picks up the gun and places it in Dogg's hand

"Good boy. Pat on the back for you"

Scourge pistol whips Manic across the face as payback for his cheap shot inside the clubhouse

"Doesn't feel too good, huh"

"Not at all..." Manic says while covering his mouth

"...you wanna tell us what this is all about?" Tails asks

Dogg steps on the gas pedal "You two idiots are gonna help us break someone out of jail"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Saving Fiona**_

**2 HOURS LATER**

Sleuth Dogg has successfully driven his 4x4 truck through the very long underground tunnel that connects Marble Zone to Green Hill Zone, without attracting the attention of any police. Once they had gotten out of the tunnel, Dogg pulled over and forced Manic to drive the rest of the way to the jail. Scourge sat directly behind Manic, Dogg in the passenger seat and Tails behind him. The green hedgehog had never driven any vehicle that's been modified to this extent, but seeing as he and Tails are currently being held at gun point, he knows he'd better learn fast.

Along the way, Manic decides to make small talk since the was a notable absence of a radio.

"...so, whose the lucky guy?" Manic asks, getting a death stare from Dogg in return "What I meant by that is, who are we breaking out?"

The Hitman leans back in his seat "An old acquaintance. That's all you gotta know"

"Sounds fun. Hey, why is this truck carrying concealed assault rifles hidden in the side skirts?"

Scourge meets Dogg's worried gaze in the rear view mirror before answering

"That easy to tell huh"

"Jeez, it's a wonder how no cops stopped us back there! I mean, based on the bullet proof metal plates all along the body and the illegally modified fun-switch beside the steering column - I'd say you've got your hands on an armoured shit wagon"

"Well, let's just say we're being cautious, in case of attack" Dogg says

Manic glances at him "...that's happened before?"

"Yep. Somebody really doesn't like us, believe it or not"

"Now, who couldn't fall in love with you two class acts..."

Scourge sits up "Wait, you said this was a shit wagon, why's that?"

Tails pokes the barred windows "Probably because this thing is so weighed-down by all the plates that a station wagon could do better numbers than what we're doing"

"Yeah, exactly"

"Look, you focus on the driving and _you_ get that SAGE program ready to work, nerd" Dogg orders

Tails sits back "How'd you know I had-"

"Everybody talks, kid. Even 'ol Warwick"

Manic growls upon hearing that name "How come I knew that pencil-pushing ding dong was involved in this?..."

Scourge puts his feet up on the driver's seat, on both sides of Manic's head "Warwick's got his hand in everyone's basket, shitstick. Only a matter of time before he catches up to you"

"Yeah, forcing me to help break one of your drinking pals out of jail doesn't help either, grease ball!"

"Bloodmoon ain't a friend, she's a piece of the plan that'll be swapped out once she's outlived her purpose-"

Dogg looks back "Don't give them any names, for FUCK sake!"

"What's it matter anyway? Not like they're gonna be around after we're done here"

Manic looks in the rear view mirror and watches Scourge pull out an extended clip Uzi from a gym bag

"...yeah, that's right. And my associate has one, as well. You two stick to the plan, and I'll consider letting you go without a couple bullets. So play nice and everybody gets to go home safe"

"So, just to recap: you kidnapped us, are forcing us to break some Bloodmoon girl outta jail and you're THINKING about letting us go, is that right?"

Scourge and Dogg nod

"Pretty much"

"Yeah"

"Man, you guys really are some intrepid fellows"

Dogg looks up "I feel like that's an insult, but I'm not sure-"

"Ah, you can never tell with this green buttplug. It's best to just roll with the punches" Scourge says

"Whatever. Take this off ramp and go straight up that hill. That's our entry point"

"That's a grass hill I'm looking at, Dogg, the fuck do you mean entry point?"

"Just do it"

"...there's a razor wire fence up that hill, isn't there-"

"There is a razor wire fence up there, yeah, now gun the gas pedal!"

Scourge turns to Tails "Use that hacker to knock out the jail's security system"

The fox types on the A.I device "Okay, just stop waving that gun in my face!..."

The armoured truck barrels off the highway road and up the grass hill at 60 miles per hour, then immediately breaks through a locked chain link fence. The razor wire scrapes along the sides of the bullet proof plates, causing Tails to move away from the barred window.

Upon entering the jail's recreation yard, dozens and dozens of police officers open fire on Dogg's 4x4 but the machine keeps racing across the dirt towards the main building. The bullets rattle off the bullet proof glass and plates so hard, the truck shakes everytime it's hit.

Scourge passes a black metal riot shield to Dogg in the passenger seat, then the Hitman picks up his grenade launcher.

"Get us as close to the front gates as possible, then stop the truck but keep the engine running. I can remotely lock the doors once we jump out. This is straight in and out, so don't die or get busted" Dogg orders while loading his weapon

"Oh gee, when you put it like that, it makes so much sense!..." Manic says sarcastically

"Just stay behind us and you'll be fine" Scourge says through an evil smile

Dogg opens his door and fires off two grenades, knocking most of the cops off their feet immediately. The ground shakes as the Hitman clears a path for the group, forcing the cops to retreat around the building.

Inside, the technicians try to sound the alarms but their security system has been disabled by Tails' SAGE program. They try desperately to reboot but nothing will work.

Dogg enters the jail first "Nerd, you're with me! Now!"

Tails flies over "I guess that means me..."

Scourge and Manic run inside and slam the front gates shut

"You guys are FUCKING INSANE!" Manic shouts

Scourge scoffs "Call us what you will, you know you'd do the same if you had to"

Manic gets back to his feet and is handed a machine gun

"I'm not shooting anyone, asshole"

Scourge grins "We're on crowd control. I'm only asking you to pop a cap if anybody tries to be a hero"

"You got a funny way of asking-"

Both green hedgehogs aim their weapons at each other once again

"Your little girlfriend Cee wouldn't like my associate coming to pay her a visit if you did that"

Manic's eyes widen "What did you just say?!"

Scourge puts his gun down "If I don't get outta here, or I go down, Dogg is gonna find your girlfriend and kill her. Does that make more sense"

"You're nothing but a scumbag piece of shit, Scourge"

"It's called a contingency. And don't think that's my only card, either. I know about your family in Mushroom Hill, so don't screw around"

The evil hedgehog shoulder blocks past Manic and he reluctantly follows behind.

On the other side of the jail, Dogg fires warning shots at the guards down these hallways and protects Tails with the riot shield as a hail of gun fire erupts. The Fox uses his hacking device to turn out the lights and distract the guards while Dogg non-lethally takes them down. The smell of blood causes Tails to gag as he walks past the downed guards and through the halls behind the Hitman.

"...where are we going?" Tails asks

"The server room, first, then after you do your magic with that A.I, we'll know which cell is where" Dogg replies while dragging two unconscious guards to a jail cell

He throws them in, takes their guns and slams the gate shut

"I want you to search for a Maggie Bloodmoon in their database. That's who we're here for"

Tails looks inside the next jail cell over, noticing it's all female inmates

"...oh Christ, are you telling me we just broke into-"

"A GOD DAMN WOMEN'S JAIL?!" Manic exclaims "You're kidding me, right? This is so messed up!"

"Relax. It's only one broad, not the whole place. I thought you would've liked it better, anyway" Scourge says

He pushes wounded guards inside a large holding cell and slams the gate. The cell is over crowded and a few female inmates start pulling out their sharpened weapons.

"You ladies play nice, now!" Scourge laughs "...best place in the world to be. Women's lockup, am I right"

Manic looks away from him "Fuck yourself!..."

The two hedgehogs begin walking the halls once more

"Alright, so what I did to you last year was wrong, sue me"

"You killed Cass, you murdering bastard, I have nothing to say to you, Scourge"

"Look, it's not like you loved her, right? She sure as hell didn't love you-"

Manic throws Scourge against a cell "You got into her head and manipulated her because thats what you do! Yes, I did love her, and you ruined that for me, then you MURDERED her!"

Scourge looks down for a moment, then back up once he thinks of a response

"...yeah, I guess I am pretty good at that, eh"

Manic lifts his fist and Scourge sticks his chin out

"Go ahead, gimme a little WHACK! I'm sure what's her face - Mitzi would love to meet Dogg with that same attitude"

Manic releases the evil hedgehog and heads for the end of the hallway

"Good move, shitstick" Scourge says as he fixes his jacket

"Scourge?" A female voice calls out

The evil hedgehog tries to ignores this, but curiosity gets the better of him. He walks over to this cell, one with a bullet proof glass door instead of metal bars.

On the other side of the glass stands Fiona Fox in an orange jumpsuit.

"Fiona, babe, I heard you were eating out of the chain gang's hands, in this facility. I like the suit, really brings out the blue in your eyes. Ooh, and by the looks of it, hands aren't the only thing you've been eating out"

"Fuck you, I'm not a lesbian. What are you doing here? You'd better not be here for me, I told you we're FINISHED! I never wanna see you again!" Fiona shouts

Scourge laughs "She thought I was actually here to break her out, that's rich. Hey Shitstick! Come over here and say hi to the girl I used to plow on the daily!"

Manic pushes open the hallway doors "I'd rather just get this done and over with-"

Scourge lifts his gun "I think we got time for introductions"

Manic sighs and makes his way back down the hall, dragging his feet like an annoyed child would. He reaches the cell and his eyes widen

"Oh, hey, you're uh - _Foxy Lady!_ I remember you!"

"You're one of Miles' friends! Manic, that's right!" Fiona says "What're you doing with this slime ball?"

"Oh, you know, he abducted me and Tails to help him break some chick outta jail. The usual"

"Miles is with you?!"

Scourge pushes Manic forward "I think we'll end this conversation right here. Gimme that gun back, now, and let's move"

The fox bangs against the glass "Manic, you have to help me escape! This bastard will kill you and Miles once you leave!"

Manic looks back but Scourge shakes his head no ashe takes the Uzi

"I'm sorry, lady, but I - can't"

"PLEASE!"

"He's got someone I care about, Fiona ...sorry"

"Manic, you can't trust him! He'll kill you!" Fiona desperately shouts

Manic stops abruptly, causing Scourge to push him with the barrel of his Uzi

"I said leave the bitch! Move!"

_We'll come back for you, Foxy. I promise..._

As both green hedgehogs make their way through the halls, Sleuth Dogg and Tails have tracked down Maggie Bloodmoon's jail cell and freed her.

A short female hedgehog with auburn hair stands face to face with the large hitman, and teenage fox behind him.

"Hello Sleuth. It's been awhile" Maggie says

"Yeah, it's been about 2 years since you had Enerjak shoot me in the head" Dogg responds "I remember that night like it was yesterday, you bitch"

"I missed you, too. Ooh, whose your friend? Wait - is that who I think it is?"

Maggie playfully pinches Tails' cheek, making him look away

"Miles Prower, Maggie Bloodmoon. Now let's move"

"You're even cuter in person, Mr. Prower. You look so innocent, what are you doing with this monstrosity?"

Tails sighs "He ambushed me while I was walking home from school. Told my friends it was a prank and they laughed. I wasn't laughing so much when Scourge put a black bag over my head and knocked me out..."

Maggie turns back to Dogg "You're working with that snake, again? Thought you would've learned your lesson last time"

"Well, seeing as three quarters of The Destructix are either dead or incarcerated, I had no other choice but team with the green slime ball"

Maggie laughs "Yeah, then me and Harris took the gang over and put you guys outta business"

"And look where you two ended up. Oh, right! Harris is dead and you're rotting in jail! But thanks to me, you're walking outta here, and it'll be you begging, from now on"

"Yeah, no, I don't think so. Dogs beg, not queens like me"

Tails steps between them "Can you guys kill each other after we get outta here? I don't wanna be around when those guards wake up!"

Dogg points towards the hallway door "Move, bitch"

"Whatever..."

As the trio go through the halls, something crosses Tails' mind and he decides to ask, knowing he most likely won't get a chance to again.

"...I get how you and Scourge found me, but how did you guys find Manic? He was off the radar for well over three months!"

Dogg spits on the ground as he walks "There are a lot of rats in Springyard City, but none more so than the hustlers your boy has crossed. I'll leave it up to you idiots to figure out the rest"

The trio meets Scourge and Manic in the final corridor before the front gates, and they look outside to see what they're up against.

By now, the jail guards who fled have now surrounded the only exit Dogg's group can take, and Tails' SAGE program is able to intercept police transmissions. He reads the screen to see exactly what's been intercepted and shakes his head nervously.

"...they've just called in SWAT and air support. War Choppers"

Scourge slightly peaks his head out the window to get a good look, only to be shot at immediately. The bullet proof glass saves him from taking a head shot and he backs away.

"Okay, so they're not screwing around, out there. But we've still got the advantage" Scourge points out

"What's that?" Manic asks

"It's dark out, their backup ain't here yet and we've still got a whole gym bag full of ammo. If we can clear some space and get inside the truck, we can slip into the darkness and then we're home free" Dogg answers

Maggie bites her lip nervously "...I really hope you boys know what you're doing, I had 13 months left on my sentence and I don't plan on dying in here!"

Manic faces Tails "Bro, your girlfriend is in here"

"Fiona?!"

"Yeah. She asked me to help her escape. Said our boys are gonna clip us anyway if we help them, so... I'm down for either option, but it's your call"

It takes Tails 3 seconds to decide

_**Fuck it**_

He hacks into the jail's power system and shuts off all the lights, giving Manic a split second opportunity to strike.

"NOOOOO!" Scourge shouts

He turns his uzi towards the fox, but Manic is just quick enough to push the barrel towards the gates. Scourge pulls the trigger and accidentally shoots Dogg in the back of both of his legs, earning a loud pained howl. He falls to one knee and blood pours onto the tile floor, while both green hedgehogs fight for control over the machine gun.

"You guys are clowns, ALL of you!" Bloodmoon shouts

She tries to run away but Dogg grabs her wrist

"You stay right here!..."

Manic knocks Scourge down with a powerful elbow strike, and manages to rip the gun away as he backs up. The evil hedgehog is able to lift Dogg's riot shield just in time to protect the trio as Manic sprays bullets everywhere.

"Tails RUN!" he shouts

The duo take off the opposite way, while Scourge shouts every curse word he can think of in their direction

"He got my gun!"

"Forget them, if they wanna stay here, that's their problem! We gotta go!"

Dogg stands up, passes Scourge a pistol from the gym bag and opens the front gates to face the wall of armed police officers.

Meanwhile, Manic leads Tails back to Fiona's cell while also firing a few warning shots to the unarmed guards they pass.

Fiona bangs on the glass again "MILES!"

"Hey, hang tight, I'll get the door open!" Tails exclaims

He uses the SAGE program to unlock the bullet proof glass door and both foxes embrace, while Manic guards the hallway.

"Miles, oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again! Fiona clamours while caressing his face "I've missed you so much!"

She brings him in for an unexpected kiss, earning a nod of approval from his best friend.

Suddenly, they hear chatter on the intercom

**LOCKDOWN ALL WINGS OF THE JAIL!**

**WE CAN'T, THE SYSTEM IS STILL REBOOTING!**

**GOD DAMNIT, I WANT THOSE IDIOTS TAKEN DOWN NOW!**

"Do you guys have a way out of here?" Fiona asks

Manic looks around the cell frantically "Uh... not at the moment, no-"

"You guys have to leave before they get here!" Fiona pleads

"No! I'm getting you out of here!" Tails says

"Miles, if they catch you, they're gonna take you away and they'll never let us be together!

He lightly grasps her cheeks "Then I won't let 'em catch me. None of us are going down. We made it this far, and we're making it home tonight!"

A dozen guards enter the hallway and start firing at Manic, so he steps back inside the cell and Tails shuts the glass door just before they get shot. The guards' angry voices are muffled but the trio know they're shooting to kill.

"We need a way out NOW!" Tails shouts

Manic points the uzi at the barred window and opens fire. He uses all of the bullets in the clip,

and thankfully 4 bars are broken out.

"Alright, it's a tight squeeze, but I think we can make it" Manic says "...ladies first"

Fiona climbs through the gap in the window, then Tails next and finally Manic gets through. They grab the teenage fox' wrists and Tails propels them off the ground as fast as possible.

Manic ejects the empty magazine from the uzi and holds the gun in his mouth while he fishes out another clip from his pockets.

Tails looks down "How'd you get a second one?"

Manic loads the clip in and grins "Years of pick pocketing will give ya fast hands, my guy"

Tails uses the nearby canyons as cover while SWAT and air support finally arrive. The red and blue lights illuminate the pitch black country side, but they're too late as the trio successfully escape. They fly another quarter mile before Tails finally sets them down to walk.

He definitely didn't think this was how his day would go when he woke up this morning.

Fiona wraps her arms around Tails and kisses him as they walk through the sand, while Manic watches for cars along the roadside. They've had to have been walking for at least 15 minutes by now, leaving the search parties in the dust. He engages the safety on the uzi and puts it in his waistband for now, feeling much more relaxed than he was 20 minutes ago.

"I missed you every day, Miles" Fiona says in between kisses "And I want you to know - I love you"

Tails stops "D-do you mean that?"

She smiles "With every piece of my heart. I love you, Miles Prower"

As the fox locks lips with Fiona again, he receives a fist bump from Manic as they continue down the road.

The green hedgehog begins walking backwards and looks up at the stars "Ah, young love. Always good to see it happen to a good couple... now, let's see if your boy Manny can find some before he goes down-"

A black moving object gets his attention from the road, then he realizes too late that Dogg and Scourge have caught up to them.

The passenger side door is swung open as the armoured truck drives by, making a loud _CLANG_ sound as it knocks Manic down.

Tails and Fiona jump back "MANIC!"

Scourge grabs a hold of the green hedgehog's jacket, and Dogg steps on the gas pedal, dragging Manic through the rough sand as they go off-road. He reaches for the uzi but Scourge knocks it out of his hand and they drag him face-first up a tall sand dune.

"We gotta stop them!" Tails shouts

Fiona grabs his forearm and they fly after Dogg's truck as they race through the night desert. Manic's weak groans of pain aren't enough to satisfy Scourge, so he directs Dogg to an abandoned gas station nearby and aims for the front door.

The truck skids to a stop and Scourge throws Manic with enough momentum to break down the old brick wall.

Scourge steps out of the truck "Keep it running..."

The evil hedgehog climbs over the rubble, while Manic struggles to get to his feet. He is met by a furious combination of punches that draw blood upon impact. Scourge blocks the only punch Manic throws and counters with an uppercut that sends the weakened hedgehog flat on his back.

"Betcha thought your little stunt was funny, huh! Well, are ya laughing now?!"

Manic rolls out of the way before Scourge stomps on his head, but the evil hedgehog is able to land a soccer-kick to his injured ribs, stunning him on the spot. Scourge knees him in the face and Manic is lying on his back once more.

"You know, you're real lucky we ran outta ammo, otherwise I'd just shoot you right here and now. But I think I can make due with what I have"

Tails flies in and drop kicks Scourge from behind, sending him face-first into an old wooden shelf

"Leave us the hell alone, you psychopaths!"

Scourge is now bleeding from his forehead, but doesn't retaliate. Instead, Dogg back hands Tails across the gas bar and he smashes into the boarded up front window.

"You little shits should've just stuck to the plan, you could've avoided this altogether!... but, we're in the shit now, so we might as well get this over with!..."

Before Dogg can grab Tails, Fiona enters and raises the uzi Manic dropped, firing a few shots into the Hitman's chest.

"Get away from them, you bastards!" She shouts

Dogg falls to one knee, but he shrugs this off and takes a few more bullets before knocking the gun out of her hands.

"It's because of you we almost got busted, you lousy BITCH!" Dogg growls "This is all YOUR fault!"

He wraps his massive hands around Fiona's neck and begins strangling her, forcing Tails to jump up and attack the Hitman with everything he's got.

Unfortunately, it's not enough as Dogg easily swats him away with one hand. Scourge starts beating Manic once more, while keeping any eye out for his uzi in the corner of the room.

Finally, Maggie Bloodmoon enters "Guys, a helicopter's spotted us!"

Dogg looks up in the sky and sees one single helicopter shining a blinding white search light on the gas station, so he releases Fiona and grabs Scourge.

"...better make sure you never run into me ever again, you little punk shits... never again"

Dogg leaves the trio with the warning, while Scourge quickly swipes his machine gun off the floor and checks the magazine for ammo, 1 bullet left.

He fires this bullet into Manic's right hand and listens to his quick but loud shriek.

"A parting gift from uncle Scourge" The evil hedgehog says while wiping blood off his face "...consider us even, boys"

He jumps back inside the armoured truck and it speeds off into the darkness once more. The helicopter keeps it's light on the truck for as long as it can, but it loses sight once they slip through the tall canyons.

Tails crawls over to Fiona "Are you okay?"

She coughs and nods "Yes..."

The fox turns to his best friend "Manic, you okay?"

The green hedgehog can't hold back tears as the pain shoots through his right hand, now permanently damaged. He stops the blood from pumping out of the wound, and he's glad it's dark out because nobody can see the tears stream down his face.

He inhales sharply "I'll live. I say we camp out here, I'm in no shape to walk right now... (sniffle)... at least we're alive..."

Tails leans against the brick wall and Fiona rests her head on his chest

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Miles"

"Ah, I'm used to this, by now. And besides, having you back is more than worth it"

Fiona grasps his arm a little tighter and smiles as she drifts off to sleep, followed by Tails shortly after.

Manic lies flat on his back and shuts his eyes "What a fuckin' day..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Race To The Top_**

After resting in the abandoned gas station for several hours, Manic woke up first and called Nina to come pick up the trio. He let the couple sleep for another an hour while he waited for his friend to arrive. He noticed his right hand had healed almost completely, although he'll always have the nasty scar as a reminder of the bastard who shot him.

A little after sunrise, Nina's red mustang pulled into the sandy driveway that led to the gas station, prompting the green hedgehog to wake the two foxes.

"Yo, T, Foxy - our ride is here" Manic said as he shook their shoulders

Tails was slow to stand up, but he managed to get his feet, then he pulled the green hedgehog aside to speak.

"...he man, thanks for everything you've done, really, me and Fiona won't forget it. But, she's an escaped prisoner and I gotta help her keep moving so she doesn't get picked up... I know dealing with everything in your situation is already hard enough, Manic, and we'll only slow you down. So, I think we should split up from here, you know, so we aren't a giant target anymore"

As much as Manic wanted to protest this, he knew the teenager was right,

he also knew Tails had wanted some time alone with Fiona ever since they broke her out of jail.

"Alright man, you know what you're doing. You make sure to take care of that girl, T! Don't make the same mistakes I did"

Manic extended his hand for a handshake, but the fox wanted to hug his best friend before they parted ways. After everything they've gone through in the past 3 years, Manic had become a protective older brother to Tails, especially during the times when Sonic was gone.

Fiona waved to him "It was nice to finally meet you, Manic. Thank you for bringing Miles and I together"

"It's all part of the job. Catch ya next time, Foxy"

Manic gave one last nod to his friends, then he left the gas station to join Nina.

As he walked through the sand, the trunk of the red mustang popped open, drawing a confused look in return.

"What's this?"

"You're riding in the trunk, today" Nina answers

"Bull-SHIT I am!"

"Look, we're on the side of the border where you're number 3 on the most wanted list, it obviously wouldn't be a good idea to show your face off for the thousands of cameras out here, so get your boney-ass in the trunk!"

Manic mumbled as he jumped inside the tiny trunk, having to lie down in uncomfortable positions just to fit. Nina pushed a button and the trunk slammed shut by itself, then she stepped on the gas pedal.

"You know, it's not so bad back here. Sure, I have my knees tucked up to my chest right now, but it's better than sleeping in sand and concrete"

The red mustang hops over a small sand dune and Manic yelps as he bounces around the trunk, giving Nina a smile as she drives.

"...you did that on purpose.."

"Oops, sorry, _boss_"

"So, Mazo told you, huh"

"Well, seeing as you were forced out by gun-wielding psychopaths, we had to call him... he made me 2nd in command to you, and your replacement, should you not make it back. So, you know what that means-"

Manic suddenly panicks "Don't even THINK about it, Nina!"

She bursts out laughing "Dont worry, I'm just kidding! I wouldn't kill you, Manny"

"Something makes me think Lucky would if he got the chance..."

"He's not a concern, trust me. King and The Ravens are. And those cops who can't be bought, they should be your top priority once we get back to Springyard"

"Yeah? What about Bark?"

Nina hesitates "...we're taking a break-"

"Well, keep that drama between you and him. I don't need any extra horse shit on my plate"

Nina turns on the radio and smirks "I missed you too, boss..."

* * *

Hours later, King, leader of The Ravens, makes his way up a small flight of stairs, showing the newest recruit where the bar is. The massive hedgehog reaches inside his black suit pocket and gives an envelope to Stone as they walk.

"You're a man of your word, Stone, you've helped us get a foot back in the door. Here's a token of my appreciation" King says

The Timberwolf grins "I told ya, boss, you take a chance on me and I'll help you take the city back - AND those cunts in Mazo's crew"

King has to duck as he walks through the door at the top of the staircase, then the duo enter a fancy ballroom filled with college kids,

as well as members of The Ravens.

They flood the dance floor as trap music blares throughout the neon-lit club. King and Stone make their way through the crowd and finally reach the bar, receiving two mixed drinks upon sitting on the high stools.

Stone looks at the bartender "How much for the drink?"

She leans over the bar "It's on the house, sweetie"

King nods at the Timberwolf and both take a shot of the alcohol.

"Finally, a respectable establishment!" Stone says

"Club Eyre is partially owned by The Ravens, it was one of the ONLY things Mazo couldn't take from me!... god, I can't wait to get my hands on that fuck!"

"Won't be long, I promise ya"

King takes another shot before speaking "...you never told me what your angle was on this entire situation, Stone"

"The shitface who got me exiled from my old crew, and put me in this situation in the first place, is working under Mazo..."

King thinks about this for a moment "MANIC! That sneaky little bastard is everywhere! ...it all makes sense now"

"Yeah, well, a bullet is going directly in his skull by the end of it, I promise you that-"

A female hedgehog with dyed black pigtails joins the duo

"Hey, boss! I've got your weekly figures all typed up for ya here!" she says while handing over a receipt book

"Simone, hey! Thanks, you're always right on time with it" King says as he puts the book in his suit pocket "...by the way, this is our newest gunslinger. Stone, meet Simone. Hey, that rhymed"

She smiles and shakes his hand "Hi Stone! Welcome to the gang"

The Timberwolf raises his glass and finishes his drink, then asks for another.

King checks his gold watch for the time, then finishes his mixed drink and stands up.

"I've gotta get going, but I want you both to watch over things here, and by that I mean drink as much as you like. You keep up the good work, Stone, this is just the start"

"Alright, King"

"Pete! Lita! With me!"

Two low-level foot soldiers push through the crowd to join their warlord as he leaves the party and Simone orders a shot of vodka before she goes about her business.

"So, you're a shooter, eh. You must be good with guns, Mr. Stone"

"There's a lot of things I'm good with, lady" he responds confidently

The black haired hedgehog takes the shot and slams the glass on the bar while never losing eye contact

"Maybe you could show me just exactly what you're good at whenever our schedules allow it"

Simone leaves him with a wink and then she disappears into the crowd. Stone chuckles as he takes off his jacket, getting comfortable in his new role in The Ravens.

As the alchol flows through him, the Timberwolf starts to reminisce about how he even got here.

("_Take What You Want_" by Post Malone echoes in Stone's ears as it plays through the club's sound system)

**89 NIGHTS AGO**

After losing his weapons, getting robbed of every cent and banished to a Zone he'd never been to before, Stone looked like a man defeated. A far cry from the confident mercenary-turned mob enforcer he used to be. He hated Slayton for sending him out here in the first place,

but he _loathed_ Manic for beating him at his own game.

After he woke up next to a dumpster in an alley, the Timberwolf pulled himself up and walked aimlessly through the downtown core, with no idea of where to go even if he asked for help.

It was still dark out and the lit-up street lights told him it had to be at least midnight,

one of Manic's friends stole his phone so Stone couldn't call for backup, or check the time.

He shivered as the temperature only got lower outside, and he had no jacket to keep him warm. Finally, he decided to head inside the closest apartment building to rest, not caring if someone called the cops. A resident walked out a back door so Stone caught it before it closed and hurried inside. He bumped past elderly couples, junkies and single parents roaming the halls, curious as to why the managers would rent to anyone on this side of society.

The side people try not to look at when they walk by.

Stone climbed the stairwell to remain unnoticed, maybe try and get onto the roof, but as he cleared each floor, it was as if the stairs never ended. He got tired and sat against the wall before he ever reached the roof.

Things were definitely not going well for him.

He shut his eyes for what seemed like a minute, and when he opened them again, he was surrounded by onlookers, the same residents he brushed past on the main floor. With both sides of the stairwell covered, they had the jump on him for sure.

"Hello there" A female voice called out

Stone looked up, a very tall hedgehog with long, dark red hair walked down the stairs and stood over the Timberwolf. Based off her name tag and walkie talkie, she was clearly a staff member in the building.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked

Stone let out a tired grunt and showed off his injured hands, stained with dried blood from having his claws removed.

The female hedgehog pulled out a medical kit "Oh my god, we need to get him to an emergency room!"

"No - I can't go back out there, lady. Please, just let me stay here, I'll be gone in the morning"

He got a closer look at her name tag as she knelt down to wrap his hands.

"Vanessa - please help me out"

She saw pain in Stone's brown eyes, and she knew what it was like to not have anywhere to go, so Vanessa helped him to his feet and gently took him by the wrist.

"Follow me"

She took Stone up another 4 floors and while they climbed the stairs, he saw other male and female staff members escort the residents back to their rooms on each floor.

Then he realized this was one giant low income housing building,

that or the fanciest homeless shelter he'd ever been too.

Vanessa and her team offered medical help to the Timberwolf, then he showered and dried off in a large TV room while the staff typed up a file for him. It would be a three hour long wait before he was finally accepted in, but he knew it was worth every second.

Vanessa escorted Stone through one last hallway and they reached a medium sized room, divided in the center so two residents could share the space.

"I hope you don't mind the living arrangements, Mr. Stone" Vanessa says

"It's a lot better than sleeping in an alleyway. Thanks"

She smiled "Wake up call is at 8:30, and our staff will be here to talk to you about your steps moving forward around 9 AM. Have a good night, Stone"

He returned a smile and went into his shared room, his new roommate was already fast asleep so he didn't have to worry about making noise as he laid on his bed. The idea of sharing circles and mandatory meetings didn't excite the Timberwolf, but he knew he had to slum it out for now just for a roof over his head.

Stone now had a base to start his ascent, although it'll take some time, he's ready to get back to doing the kind of work only a trained killer can do.

**_-RING-_**

"Hey Stone! Somebody's calling you!" Simone calls out

The Timberwolf shakes his head as his train of thought is interrupted, then he remembers where he is. He picks up his spilled drink and the bartender slides another over while she wipes up the mess.

"Right. Thanks" he says

He reads the caller ID and recognizes the number immediately. It's the same number he called on that payphone near the alley he slept in 3 months ago.

Stone answers "Hello Slayton"

"Stone, my boy! It's so good to hear from you after all this time!"

"Same. So, I take it the wire transfer went through?"

"Yes, I recieved it earlier. I wanted to thank you for including your new phone number with the money, Jenny's been trying to get through to your old one for an hour!... you've redeemed yourself, Stone"

"Thanks, boss..."

"Jenny tells me you wanted to ask a favor of me?"

Stone takes a big shot of alchol before answering "...I just wanted to see if anyone from my old crew are willing to travel out here to help me with this new action. I assure you, everyone will be compensated well, especially you"

Slayton remains silent as he thinks this over, then finally speaks "It won't be the same as last time I sent them over, will it?"

"You have my word, Slayton"

"Alright. Rosie, Nack and Hawk just got out of custody yesterday, I'll send them with Lynx. I'm expecting better results this time, soldier. The spot down here is close to being compromised so we definitely need the extra cash in case we need to run"

"Well, there's a spot available for you-"

"I have to stay here. Business as usual"

Stone sighs "It's Redd, isn't it. Look, she isn't a fragile little doll-"

"She's still new to this. She needs guidance. We're going after Sleuth Dogg and Scourge, after all. But anyway, I'm happy to have you back on the team. You're doing a good job out there. Keep it up"

Stone hangs up, puts his phone back in his pocket and grabs his drink. He's surprised to see Simone as she sits down on the stool next to him, noticeably more drunk than she was earlier.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you talking about some girl on the phone. Is she your girlfriend?" Simone asks

"Nah, just an old business partner... why, you wanna hook up?"

The black haired hedgehog smiles and grabs Stone by the belt buckle. He snatches his leather jacket off the stool as he's led out of the club by Simone.

* * *

Jaime and Lucky stand on the rooftop of The Clubhouse and pass a joint back and forth while watching Nina drive Manic into the parking lot. The rasta hat wearing hedgehog shakes his head disapprovingly as his new boss makes his way inside the clubhouse.

Lucky turns around "You know that's bullshit, right? Manic being picked as Underboss. We've been in this gang a HELL of a lot longer than he has! Yet Mazo still treats us like shit. That ain't right, bro..."

Jaime shrugs "He's the boss. We can't cross him"

"So, you're perfectly fine with that green asshole waltzing into OUR gang, taking OUR money and now taking OUR spot?!"

"Obviously I don't think it's fair but that's Mazo word. Besides, Manic's a smart guy, he knows his shit... hey, what is it with you and him, anyway?"

Lucky groans "...the guys' known to have cop friends, and if not cops, vigilantes! It's so obvious to me that he's not here for the gang life, he's here for the money!"

"Well, aren't we all?"

"Look; Mazo just got promoted to Top Brass. Years and years we've worked under him to achieve that, and who gets the credit? Manic and Bark. That's a slap in the face AND a kick in the nuts, if you ask me!... he might be rewarding us now, but I'm telling you, naming Manic our leader is not a good idea"

Jaime crosses his arms "So, what're you saying? You want Manic out? What're you gonna do, kill him? That's suicide, man!"

"I'm not saying any of that! Listen: He needs to go, whether by choice or other means, it's gotta happen. It does. I can already see him bringing this gang to the ground, and the entire syndicate will follow. Manic needs to go"

Jaime puts the joint out in an ashtray "Look, we're both a little steamed, let's just get back to this another time. Mazo's coronation is in a couple days, so just focus on that, man. Trust me, we'll be alright under Manic"

Lucky shakes his head once more and pulls out another joint. He lights it and decides to stay out on the rooftop for the rest of the night because he wants absolutely nothing to do with his new boss.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: A Turning Point**_

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Every morning before work, Farrell comes to the Mushroom Hill Center Park and sits at a chess board table, playing alone. Mitzi hasn't spoken to the older hedgehog since the truth came out about Manic, meanwhile the green hedgehog himself is busy being a gangster in Springyard City. Even though it's now known that Manic acted alone in all of his criminal activities, Mitzi has still kept her distance. Mickie, B.B and Thompson have saved up enough money to rent a house, while Farrell chose to stay in the motel. The only time he sees anyone is at work, for the same 8 hour shift, then he's back on his own once again.

This morning though, while he's setting up the chess pieces, Mitzi decides to come over and speak to Farrell.

"Hey stranger" she greets

Farrell looks up "Mitzi! Hello! How are you? It's been some time"

"I just wanted to come and check up on you"

Farrell scratches the back of his head "...listen, I just wanted to apologize for that business that went down-"

She stops him "You're not the one pulling million dollar heists. It's okay"

"All I can say is Manic lives his life his way. I'm just trying to live mine"

Mitzi nods and takes a seat across from him "So, I see you're still out here playing chess. Is your game any good, old timer?"

He laughs "I've still got a damn good game left in me, girl"

"I've got some time before work. Why don't we see how good you are, Pops"

Farrell grins "You're on"

**G.U.N HEADQUARTERS, CENTRAL METROPOLIS**

"Cal, think this through, would ya!" Casey calls out as she trails behind her partner

Agent Warwick stays silent and continues down the white hallway, letting the sound of his combat boots squeaking on the waxed floor answer for him.

"You're risking your job going against the director!"

"I'm not going to be intimidated by your father or his army of yes-men" Warwick sneers as he walks "I signed on to solve this case, not to half-ass my way through it"

Casey grabs his shoulder "I get why you're angry, but is this case worth losing your livelihood? Come on!"

"I've been dealing with Sonic's idiot friends for 2 years now, and things have only just NOW calmed down since we've gained control over them. But Manic is uncontrollable. He knows how to fuck with everyone and get away with it every time. We can't have that. And now The Director is ordering me to just let him go? No chance. Not now. I understand Vondie is your family, so I'm telling you to walk away from this, Casey. It's going to get ugly, but I'm not backing down from him, I ain't built like that"

"...you're a stubborn son of a bitch and a cocky bastard, but you're a good agent. One of the only good guys I've met since I started here. Don't do anything that'll change that, please" Casey says

"Look, Case, I'm going in there to call your father out on a bullshit order, and I don't wanna drag you into the limbo I'm most certainly gonna get sent to, so-"

The female agent puts her index finger over his lips to silence him "I'm capable of making my own decisions, and I can certainly handle a verbal lashing from my father. Even though I don't agree with your method, I know you're right in this situation"

Warwick nods, then he leads the way into the main conference room. He pushes the two brown oak doors wide open and Casey stays right at his side as they reach the desk of G.U.N's Director

"If you have a disagreement with your orders, now's not the time to share it" Vondie says, already knowing what his agent was here for

Warwick stands his ground "Everyone in this room knows your orders are wrong. I can't just leave this case"

"That's not up to you, Callum-"

"Yes, it is"

The entire room goes quiet upon hearing Warwick's outburst, and the dozens of agents on computers remove their headsets, getting ready to strike should this escalate.

Vondie steps away from his desk "...how long have we worked together? 7, 8 years now, yes? Cal, you KNOW orders change, given the circumstances. Now is no different"

"We never worked together, you've been my boss for 8 years, and I can tell you, I've kept my mouth shut about rotten shit this agency's done but I will not sit back for this"

"Cal, chose your next words very carefully-"

"...taking me off Knuckles' case and reneging on his deal was the first cup of shit you told me to swallow. Then you release ALL the scumbags me and Casey brought back from Marble Zone right after that. And to top it off, you terminate the operation to arrest Manic the Hedgehog. I think anyone with a brain and two fucking eyes in their head can see where I'm going with this"

The Director walks towards Warwick "I can do anything I want with the agents in _my_ agency, you need to rember that"

Warwick faces off with Vondie "And I can smell corruption comin' out the ass in _your_ agency"

Casey tries to pull him away "Cal, don't"

"I'm going to let that go because of who you are, but don't you ever insult me again with such accusations. You know what we have to do in order to keep the peace in the Zones"

"Letting Mobius' third most wanted criminal walk free is certainly an unorthodox way of keeping the peace. Bullshit, in my opinion-"

"Your job isn't to give me your opinion" Vondie says through gritted teeth "Your job is to follow my orders, now stand down and get your hands off my daughter"

Casey faces The Director "Dad, don't you even try to use me in your argument! Cal is right"

"And you've brainwashed my little girl into believing in your absured cause!... why? Why is this case so fucking important to you?! WHY?!"

Warwick glares into his boss's eyes "Because I've gone through hell for this case, and I've bent over backwards to perform miracles for you the whole time - just for you to tell me to LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Several agents push Casey back and swarm on Warwick, knowing he will not be reasoned with. They try not to use force, but Warwick strikes them as best as he can, forcing the agents to draw their batons. They beat the enraged agent in the legs so he can't stand, then pile on top to completely subdue him. The Director's daughter screams at the 'attack dogs' to stop as her father drags her away from the beating.

"I've run out of patience with you! You don't know when to back down and follow orders, obviously!... **You're fired Callum!** You're done! Now stop fighting before this office presses charges!"

Warwick can't form a sentence at the moment due to having 10 agents kneeling on his chest, but that doesn't stop him from shouting profanity-latent remarks at his now ex-boss.

It takes 15 minutes, but Warwick eventually calms down and agrees to leave peacefully, of his own accord. Out of respect, an elder agent passes a roll of paper towels to him so he can wipe the blood from his nose. Three more agents are packing up the belongings from his desk, while Casey can only look over the railing of the balcony she's been ordered to stay at while Warwick leaves. He takes his box of belongings, shares a quick word with the elder agent, then he heads for the door.

Casey makes eye contact with him before he leaves "Goodbye Cal..."

Warwick keeps the same stone-faced expression as he hears these words, then he's gone.

* * *

Members from Mazo's new crew in the Top Brass, along with everyone in his old one, all meet inside the clubhouse for the coronation. Bark stands closest to the band stage Mazo and Manic are standing on, while Jaime sits at a small table to the right, and Nina leans against the barstand with her arms crossed. The rest of the attendants are guests from the Top Brass, here to oversee the coronation.

The only one missing is Lucky.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time" Mazo announces, signalling for the music to get turned off "...I just wanna thank Abruzi for sending you all on his behalf. This is a special occasion. Ever since you arrived here, Manic, you pushed us all to be better. Work harder. Act smarter. And you've made this syndicate more powerful than it's ever been"

The green hedgehog smirks as Bark playfully slaps his shoulder

"...you've taken charge more than anyone I've ever worked with, and trust me, I've seem 'em all. You're a different breed, and that's why you're the perfect choice. Congrats to the new Underboss"

The crowd raise their glasses as Mazo shakes Manic's hand, encouraging Bark to pour them all shots of vodka. He goes around the room, making eye contact with his ex girlfriend Nina once, then continues. Mazo steps off the stage to let Manic say a few words, and the green hedgehog clears his throat.

"...I've been a criminal my whole life. I survived on my own because I knew how to steal. My brother is a hero, my sister is a rich girl, and I've always been known as a thief. That's okay. It's the truth. I was only ever gonna be good at this. I hope the rest of the syndicate gets comfortable with me being in the spot I've earned, because I'm going to be here for a long fuckin' time!"

The crowd cheer and the music gets turned on once again as the party starts. Mazo leads Manic as he shakes hands with Abruzi's crew, while Jaime refills Nina's drink and watch over the clubhouse.

"You and fat boy still not talking?" Jaime asks

They watch Bark drink half a bottle of vodka in one gulp, staying as far from his ex as he can.

Nina nods her head "Yep. You hear from Lucky?"

"Yeah, he's been texting me all afternoon. He wants us to meet him at one of his spots. Probably a hookah bar, knowing him"

"He must really despise Manic if he chose to skip his coronation"

Jaime takes a shot of his drink "Yeah. You wanna come with me to meet him after the party's done?"

Nina leans back against the wall "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I wanna have a chat with Manic, first. I'm sure he'll be quite talkative by the end of the night.."

On the other side of the room, Manic is getting a refill when Bark comes up from behind and wraps his giant arm around the hedgehogs' shoulders

"Man, I can't b'lieve you did it! You're d'boss!" Bark says, his australian accent coming out slightly slurred while he drinks "This gonna be a right jacked up story ta'tell when we're old men!"

"Yeah, man, sure will. Ay, I heard about you and Nina. I'd have thought you two woulda patched things up by now-"

"Ah, she can suck a dick, man! I knew it wouldn't last, tha's why I ain't even stressin' it!... 'sides, there's more girls out there, mate, forget her!"

Manic knows Bark doesn't mean that, he's just drinking to hide the emotional pain he's in.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Hey, I hate to break things up here, fellas" Mazo says as he joins the duo "...Manic, can I talk to you in private? It'll just be a minute"

"Sure thing"

"Bark, make sure to keep things in order around here. Don't think I've forgotten about you, big boy"

The large polar bear raises his glass and Manic heads into the hallway with Mazo.

"So, Manny, I know how you've talked about getting some sleeve tattoos, and body tats. Well, I know the best artist in Springyard, she can put legit art on your body if you've got 5 hours. I can arrange that for tommorow, if you want. It's on me. Think of it as a parting gift before I head up north"

"Man, that'd be the coolest gift anybody's ever gotten me, Mazo, thanks. I could definitely use some tattoos to cover up these scars" Manic says

"You got it. Just do me a favor, look out for Nina and the guys, they need a good leader. Never know when shit could erupt"

Manic nods and shakes hands with his friend, then they get back to the party.

Jaime's phone vibrates, indicating Lucky is texting him, so he takes a drink while reading the message.

**L: Bro, come meet me at my new spot! Bring Nina...**

**J: What about Manic and Bark?**

**L: This is strictly for the originals. No outsiders.**

As Jaime reads the address Lucky sends, he nudges Nina to get her attention.

"Lucky wants both of us to meet him"

Nina shakes her head "Tell him he can talk to me right here in the clubhouse, not in whatever drinking spot he found..."

"Alright"

The light green hedgehog finishes his drink and walks over to Mazo's table to inform his bosses what's going on.

"Hey Manic, Mazo! I just heard from Lucky, he asked me to meet him someplace on the south side. I'll go and bring him back here while I'm out" Jaime says

Mazo nods "Yeah, that'd be great. I wanna hear what his excuse is for ditching the coronation"

"It's alright. I've come to accept Lucky and I will never be friends, Mazo. But, he's gonna have to accept that I'm his warchief, now" Manic says "...Jaime, tell him I'll be professional about it if HE wants to be"

"Sure thing, boss"

Jaime puts his phone away as he walks up the neon staircase and enters the garage. He starts up his chrome motorbike and races out of the clubhouse's hidden driveway at top speed. He zooms in and out of traffic as he flies through town, taking in the cool afternoon air as he goes.

He reaches the address 25 minutes later, and he immediately feels unsure about this. A brown, charred building on the riverbank doesn't look all that inviting to him. A large, rusted bay door opens up to allow the bright green hedgehog to park his motorbike inside, where Lucky is waiting.

He waits til the engine is shut off before speaking "JAIME! Bro, I'm glad you could make it!"

Jaime puts his keys away "...what is this place? Looks kinda run-down"

"That's the point, to make it look unappealing so nobody goes snooping around. Come on, the interior is much better, trust me"

The friends exchange a fist bump before walking down a hallway that leads to an elevator. They reach the 5th floor in 15 seconds, then they step out to waxed white tile floors and long mirrors hanging on the walls in this hallway. An EDM song is muffled behind the door at the end of this hall, and Jaime knows something is up.

He stops "Lucky, what is this? Who owns this place? Seriously, I'm getting spooked here, man!"

Lucky puts his hand his friends' shoulder "Bro, you're my best friend, you've had my back the whole time since we got to this city! I promise you, this is a new start for us, and you're gonna love it. Alright?"

It takes a second, but Jaime finally nods in agreement and they continue down the white hallway. Lucky pushes open the door and shows his best friend a very fancy executive ballroom that's been renovated into a lounge,

a lounge owned by King and The Ravens.

The tall warlord is flanked by Stone's crew on his left, and a dozen Raven members on his right.

The massive warlord grins at his guest "Hey, there he is"

"What the fuck?!" Jaime calls out

"What, no hugs for your old buddy?"

"Nah, fuck you, King!"

Lucky's eyes widen "Dude! Hey-"

Stone reaches for the gun in his holster "What'd you say?"

Jaime gets in a fighting stance and glares at his _best friend_ "Lucky, you're selling us out?!"

"Bro, you know Manic isn't a boss, we went over this!"

"I knew you wanted him gone, but I never thought you'd betray the gang and jump ship..."

King shrugs "Look, Lucky did the right thing, calling me. Manic is a joke and Mazo lost it once he made that call. Now, I promised Lucky I'd take you guys in, but if you're not willing to get with the program..."

Jaime grabs the door handle "Nah, I ain't jumping ship, fuck you and fuck The Ravens!"

A gunshot from a silenced pistol stops Jaime dead in his tracks, the bullet hits a few centimetres from his hand as a warning

Stone slightly tilts his head as he visualizes where the next bullet will go, and Jaime slowly looks up at his rivals

"...what the hell is this?"

"I'm giving you one chance to change your answer and stand at my side, only because we used to be brothers. Now, what do you say?"

Jaime looks at Lucky and Stone first before raising his two middle fingers and doubles down

**Go fuck yourselves**

King stops Stone from firing and sighs in disappointment

"Perhaps we should talk 1-on-1. Let's go to my office upstairs. Trust me, you'll be better off in there than down here"

Lucky grabs his boss' arm "Hey, King! Don't kill him! Please"

"That depends entirely on him. And you'll address me as Warlord from now on"

King pulls away from Lucky, and personally escorts Jaime up to his office. Knowing he can't help his best friend, Lucky sits at the bar and puts his head down as he's overcome with the feeling of dread. Stone takes a seat next to him and keeps his eye on the rasta hat-wearing hedgehog.

A few minutes later, Stone's girlfriend Simone enters the lounge, and she's not alone

"Hey babe, your friends from across the ocean are here" Simone says

Rosie, Hawk, Nack and Lynx walk behind the black haired hedgehog, getting a good look at the fancy lounge.

"This ain't a bad setup" Predator Hawk quips

Rosie clears her throat dramatically as she elbows him

"Right. So, Stone-"

"You ditched us, asshole!" Nack shouts

The Timberwolf faces them "Hey, it's not my fault that you guys were too slow at the motel"

Before anyone can respond, Simone approaches them from behind the bar holding shot glasses

"You guys want a shot of Gin?" she asks

"Hell yeah, I do!" Hawk says cheerfully

Rosie grabs him by the shoulder and shakes her head no, earning a groan from Hawk, then Stone steps in front of the group

"Look, Slayton's sent you over here so we can make money. I've got some good action going but I need a team I can trust, so is everyone gonna play ball?"

Lynx answers for the group "You can count on us"

Stone nods and turns his back to them "Good. You're going to stay in this building for time being, we don't have much territory in Springyard, not right now, anyway"

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" Nack asks

"We're helping The Ravens take the city back, but we gotta start out slow. Build up to it. I want you guys ready first thing in the morning. I'll explain it all then. Have a drink if you want, but stay sharp. This won't be easy..."

A moment later, the sound of glass shattering outside shifts everyone's attention to the nearest window. The gangsters watch Jaime plummet 7 storeys down and land directly into the ice cold river below.

"Shit!" Lucky calls out

Stone grasps Simone's hand "Sucks to be him. Anyway, I'll see you losers in the morning"

Simone smiles and waves "Bye losers!"

The couple leaves everyone in the lounge without anything to say, only the EDM song making a sound.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Jumped**_

Carmelita, or just Lita as her friends call her, storms out of King's stronghold after hearing a rather unsettling suggestion from her warlord. The brunette hedgehog drags a luggage case behind her as she quickly leaves the compound, ignoring calls from the higher-ups in The Ravens. For the past month or so, King has been trying and failing to hook up with her, and out of frustration, he's ordered her into the escort service he has a stake in. After showing her disgust, Lita wasted no time packing her belongings from the Lounge and pulling her snapback hat over her sunglasses so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone associated with this gang. The once small time member of a Skater clique now leaves King and his gang behind, but the large warlord isn't exactly thrilled about Lita quiting so fast.

She pulls her phone from the pocket of her jean shorts to read a text from King, himself.

**K: You'd better not be walking out on me**

Lita keeps her reply short and sweet

**L: Fuck off, creep.**

The brunette hedgehog shuts her phone off and races to get as far away from King's stronghold as possible. She laughs as she runs through the nearby suburban neighborhood, finally able to tell her now former boss what she really thinks of him.

She reaches a small park that overlooks the river when she hears a low moaning sound coming from the water. Curious, Lita looks over the ledge and spots a male hedgehog whose been badly beaten, clinging onto the metal bars of a drainage pipe.

"What the hell? she questions

After a second of debating it, she reaches over the ledge, grabs this poor bastard's wrist and uses all her strength to pull him up.

Jaime pukes up a mix of brown sewage water and blood as he breathes fresh air into his lungs, then he lies on his back, looking up at the confused skater girl who just saved his life. They stay silent for a moment, then the bright green hedgehog gives his phone to Lita and utters a few unintelligible words.

"What's that, buddy?" Lita asks

"Call Nina" Jaime groans in between puking up more rust coloured fluid

Having used up the last of his strength, Jaime shuts his blackened eyes and falls into a deep sleep. He now has to trust this total stranger to call his friends for help, on his behalf.

Back at The Clubhouse, Manic has left the coronation early, even before his guests, and claims there's a bit of business he has to take care of alone. This leaves Mazo with the recently separated couple, Bark and Nina, which he does not want to get involved with. He decides to show Abruzi's crew out to the parking lot, clearly more worried about impressing the rest of The Top Brass, rather than sorting through the drama between his former running mates,

leaving that duty with The Underboss.

Once Mazo leaves with his new gang, Nina is left at the party with the one guy she's been trying to avoid talking to, her ex boyfriend. Doing her best to avoid Bark, the blonde/red hedgehog opens her phone to call Manic, but it seems like he doesn't want to be disturbed because he immediately declines her call.

With no other option but to interact with her ex, Nina exchales before entering the bar room. The large polar bear has decided he's had enough to drink tonight, so he puts the vodka bottle away and plays on his phone.

Nina walks up to his table "I don't date coworkers for this very reason, but that's not going to stop me from doing my job. So, can we just move forward from this point and continue helping the gang?"

Bark puts his phone down "Aye, ain't nobody got'a get cold feet because of some hard feelings. I'm cool wit' that"

She stops herself from laughing "...I've always found your expressions amusing, even if I didn't full understanfd them"

"There we go, a little common ground, now. S'all we need"

Nina nods in agreement and finally joins Bark in the bar room. The music is turned down low and the neon lights illuminate the entire clubhouse, but something still feels off.

"Jaime's been gone a long time, don't you think? What if he's in trouble?" Nina asks

"...well, he was goin' out to meet Lucky, right? I wouldn't doubt trouble follows that boy"

"No, Lucky's not like that. I know he doesn't like you or Manic, but he's solid. Him and Jaime are like brothers to me, got it?"

Bark puts his hands up defensively "Just a suggestion from a _coworker_, sweetheart"

Before she can snap back, Nina's phone starts ringing so she quickly pulls it out of her pocket to answer. Jaime's name pops up on screen.

"Hey, there you are! Where have you been? The party's over!" Nina basically shouts

"Um, hello?" A female voice asks

Nina's expression changes "...who is this and why do you have my friends' cellphone?"

"Hey, relax, he's right here, okay? He told me to call you, I just pulled him from the river!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Believe me, this isn't how I thought my night would go, either!... I'm trying to be nice, here"

"Alright, sorry. Look, where are you? I can come pick him up!"

"Yeah, we're in Rusty Park, near the docks" Lita says

Nina visualizes the area "That's in the south end, what was Jaime doing out there? He knows that's all Raven's turf..."

Other voices on Lita's end of the call get louder as she ducks behind a dumpster

"You wanna get down here soon? I can't hang around these parts all night!"

"What's going on over there?"

Lita hesitates to answer "...alright, truthfully, I was part of The Ravens BUT I'm cutting out! Now, I'm positive King wants me dead, so can you please hurry?!

"Okay! Stay right there, I'm on my way!"

Nina ends the call and grabs her keys as she races toward the garage, surprised to see Bark climbing up the neon staircase as well.

"He's my friend, too. The buggar's been more of a teammate to me than Lucky has, so I've got his back"

The separated couple put aside the drama and focus on saving Jaime from their rivals, no doubt looking for revenge after everything Manic's gang have taken from them. Nina drives her mustang recklessly across town, while Bark loads multiple machine guns in case he needs to use them. After breaking every driving law imaginable, they enter the grimy south side of Springyard, desperately looking for their friend on every corner. Finally, Nina and Bark arrive at Lita and Jaime's location, only seconds before Hawk, Lynx and a dozen Ravens surround them.

Bark opens his door "Get in, I'll cover you!"

Lita stays low to avoid the gunfire, and Bark lunges out to meet her halfway. He reaches the dumpster she and Jaime are behind, then he blind fires in all directions, forcing The Ravens to find cover.

"Shit, they've got reinforcements!" Hawk calls out as he retreats

"Okay, go now!" Bark shouts

Lita grabs her luggage case and runs for the back door of the Mustang, while Nina fires shots from the driver's seat. Bark carries Jaime with one arm and fires his sub machine gun with the other as he hurries back. He tosses the light green hedgehog in the back seat and jumps in the passenger seat just as Nina steps on the gas.

In seconds, the red mustang is gone.

Everyone breathes heavily inside the car, while Jaime continues sleeping peacefully.

"So, you're a Raven, huh?" Bark asks

Lita's heart beats faster "I told you, I just quit them! I don't know what the hell I was even doing in a street gang to begin with..."

"Well, you saved my friends' life by calling us, so we're cool... what's your name?"

"Lita"

Nina looks at her in the rear view mirror "Thank you"

"No problem... hey, do you guys mind if I stick with you for the time being? King's pretty pissed off at me and I don't exactly have a ton of friends in this town"

"Of course you can. As long as you don't mind the kind of work me and my coworkers do"

Before Lita can answer, Jaime suddenly wakes up

"LUCKY! WHERE- What the hell?! Where am I?"

"Jaime, just relax! We're going to get you stitched up, just lay down!" Nina says

"Guys - Lucky sold out to King"

"What?"

"He jumped ship! Tried to get me to go with him... (cough) They've got elite guns up there, man... Killers... Lucky said all of this is because of Manic"

Bark and Nina look at each other for a moment, while Jaime recognizes the skater girl who pulled him from the river

"Oh, hey - pretty girl who saved my life"

Lita waves to him in response, then he passes out once again.

"...we gotta call Manic, he'll know what to do"

**SPRINGYARD NATIONAL BANK, DOWNTOWN**

The sun has set but the festivities are only beginning in heart of the city. Street floats, live bands and plenty of alcohol tents have taken over the downtown core, something Springyard is known for hosting nearly all year round. Businesses shut down early to make way for the parades, and the fistfuls of cash of they stand to make.

Manic had no clue any of this was going on tonight, however the parade would serve to aid him for what's about to happen.

The green hedgehog walks down the concrete steps of the national bank and finally answers Nina's call

"Yeah, what's up" He greets

"Glad to hear you've finally got time to answer your fucking phone, it's not like we could use our leader or anything"

"I was busy, alright. What's going on?"

Bark grabs the phone to say "That lil shit Lucky turned on us and joined King's gang, just as you said"

Nina takes her phone back "Look, we just saved Jaime and this girl Lita from a Raven's posse, but they've got a lot of numbers patrolling for us, so we're calling for some advice on how to get outta the south side alive"

Manic walks through a park with a tall fountain, then stops in his tracks when he makes eye contact with an old enemy.

"...stick to heavy traffic lanes and avoid tight corners, you don't wanna get boxed in with these guys. When you see an open lane to the highway, GUN IT. Don't try to engage these bastards"

"We're completely outnumbered in Springyard, aren't we?"

Manic clears his throat "Yep"

He hangs up and keeps his eyes on Rosie as they both make their way through the excited crowd. Manic isn't sure how many are civilians and Raven's, he just knows they outnumber him by a lot.

("_Maria Maria_" by _Santana feat. The Product G&B_ plays from PA Speakers in a beer tent)

The short pink hedgehog smirks as she stands across from her target "It's like old times, Manny. I miss those days"

"I thought our business ended at the border, Rosie. What're you still following me for?" Manic asks

"You and I both know we won't ever be done with each other. You pissed off the wrong folks, honey, and you're gonna pay up whether you like it or not"

The green hedgehog chuckles at this "...yeah, don't expect any of that shit to happen, sweet cheeks. Didn't you hear? I'm an Underboss now, so that means I'm not as alone and vaunerable as you might think I am"

Rosie looks to a group on her left, then nods at another group on the right, and meets Manic's gaze once again.

"You look pretty lonely right now"

Manic glances at her backup "Don't count me out just yet, you'll meet my friends soon enough"

"You're not the only one whose made friends in this city, Manic-"

"And I assume you're kissing King's ass, seeing as he's the only competition left in Spingyard. The Raven's won't last, trust me... our cat and mouse game was fun, but this is a totally different level we're talking about. You should get outta dodge while you still can. I mean that, Rosie"

The pink hedgehog bites her lip "...If I were you, Manny, I wouldn't be concerned about someone who clearly wants you dead"

Before the first thug can strike, Manic kicks a metal table his way, spilling drinks on the sidewalk. He grabs a glass bottle and smashes it across another thugs' face, then shanks his way through a wall of Ravens who are blocking his exit. Manic is glad he wore his leather jacket tonight because it shields him from most of the blows delivered from the gang on all sides of him. Rosie joins in, punching and kicking Manic with her associates, and the rest of the crowd around them simply moves out of the way to avoid the brawl.

"Beat him down!" the pink hedgehog shouts

"He's got a blade!"

"Then take it away from him, dumbass!"

Manic slices the legs of every thug in front of him, however he's still circled by The Ravens so he can't run,

that is until event security shows up to pull the gangsters apart and give Manic breathing room.

He throws the glass shard in the face of the last thug in his way, then he takes off in a sprint out of the area. He vaults over metal railings that cut into traffic lanes and he pushes civilians out of his way while he runs down the sidewalks.

Manic is struck in the back by a brick, thrown with deadly accuracy by Nack the weasel. Manic realizes Nack is throwing bricks in the direction he runs in, so he's got to find a way to outsmart him. He spots a police cruiser so he runs toward it, then jumps up to avoid the next brick. He slides across the hood of the cruiser, while the brick smashes the windshield and enrages the officer inside.

The cop opens his door "Let me see your fuckin' hands-"

Nack throws another brick directly through the window and it smashes the officer's Kevlar vest, knocking the wind out of him as he goes down.

**All units, please respond! Requesting backup at the downtown parade! Multiple gang-affiliated suspects engaging in the street!**

Manic hears this and decides to get off the streets as quickly as he can to avoid the police. Meanwhile, Rosie and Nack have no problem fighting with the cops, but they continue to chase the green hedgehog as well.

Rosie sees that Manic is going for the subway platform, so she shouts to her Raven associates to cut off the exit on the opposite side of the street.

Manic races up the metal staircase and jumps over the turnstile at the toll booth. The attendant immediately calls the cops but Nack shuts him up with a brick to the head. The green hedgehog barely misses a train by seconds, so he tries to run down the opposite set of stairs to the right, but the Raven's have him boxed in.

Rosie breathes heavily as she climbs up the stairs "...you sure can run, Manny. That was a workout!... god damn"

Nack pulls out a strange concealed weapon "You're done"

Manic looks at the duo on left side, then he looks to the group of thugs to the right, trying to see which side would be an easier fight. He looks at the 4 sets of train tracks through the long window of this subway stop, then he spots his way out

A locomotive with open frieghtcars, a perfect place to land once he jumps off the platform. He just needs to break that window and time his jump correctly, otherwise he's dead.

"You're coming with us, you green shit bag!" Rosie shouts

Manic lunges at the first thug and uses him as a battering ram to knock the rest of the Ravens down the staircase, while also avoiding Nack as he aims his makeshift gun. The thug strikes Manic with his forearm, giving the weasel a perfect shot with his weapon.

A tiny, but sharp piece of metal lodges into Manic's ribcage, angering the green hedgehog. He lifts the thug above his head and throws him at the long window, immediately smashing through the glass. Manic wastes no time superman diving out of the window as well, praying he lands inside the freightcar.

"Oh SHIIIIIITTT!"

Manic watches the thug's body violently bounce off the steel train tracks, making a loud CLUNK sound upon impact,

Luckily he has a better landing, but not by much.

Manic's upperbody bounces off the metal wall of the freightcar, causing him to flip before landing safely inside the locomotive and knocking him out instantly.

Nack and Rosie watch from the platform as the train continues down the line, allowing Manic to escape them once again.

"Did you tag him?" The pink hedgehog asks

Nack puts his weapon away "I _never_ miss"

Rosie smiles, then opens her phone to activate the tracker that's lodged between Manic's ribs.

"He won't get far, this time. Let's get back to headquarters and finish that Gin"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Boss Returns**_

Stone shuts the large balcony door and jumps in bed with his girlfriend Simone while the sound of rain tapping against the glass serves as light background noise.

The Timberwolf sits on the edge of the bed, showing off his scarred back before putting on another tank top.

Simone comes up behind him and rests her head on his shoulder "Are you going to keep me guessing all night?"

"What do you mean?"

"These scars. You've shy'd away from giving any further explanation. Tell me some more about your past"

"It's not a very interesting story, I assure you..."

She pouts "Please?"

Stone grins slightly as he gives in "Fine. But don't be surprised at how this goes"

He begins with how he got into the criminal world. Where he learned to shoot and kill. Beginning as a mercenary for an extremist group-turned government task force called The Wulf House.

And where it all eventually fell apart,

Manic.

After explaining how he met the green hedgehog, Stone finishes his flashback with how he recovered from losing his claws at the hands of his mortal enemy.

**66 DAYS AGO**

_...I worked with Vanessa at the shelter long enough for her to introduce me to some dudes looking for help. Free, unpaid help. It was pretty much slave labour, but those were my conditions._

_It sure beat sitting in a sharing circle with a bunch of pilled-up junkies and losers._

_I reported to this warehouse near Marble and started my volunteer work for Vincent, the big boss around those parts. I cleaned out the property, unloaded trucks and mopped the piss off the floors every night. If Vinny was feeling generous, he'd give me a few bucks and pay for dinner. Life was pretty shit for me at this point._

_Then I finally grew some balls and pulled the job which ultimately got my broke ass outta that shithole._

_I watched the armoured collection trucks roll through this hicktown, security guards with machine guns who collected cash from local businesses and transported it to god knows where. I saw how they handled themselves, and what I was up against. One sunny afternoon, I quit early and snuck away from the compound, then I struck._

The Timberwolf turns his jacket inside out, covers half his face with a black mask and stays about 20 feet from the security truck. He watches the first guard walk into a building to pick up the cash, then he makes his way over to intercept him.

Stone pops out from the left side, forces the guard against the wall and immediately removes the clip from his sub machine gun. He kicks the weapon inside the store and shoves the guard inside before his partner can jump in.

"The fuck!" The guard shouts as he fights for control

Stone's training helps him disarm the guard and knock him to the floor, where he applies a pressure point attack to his collarbone, then puts a box cutter less than an inch before the guards' eyeball.

"Take off your vest, NOW" Stone demands

"Okay! Just be cool-"

Without hesitation, this minimum wage security guard complies and takes the bullet proof vest off as quickly as he can. He figures his life isn't worth losing over money that isn't his.

Stone keeps the blade to the guard as he picks up the sub machine gun and loads the clip back in, then signals for his victim to stand.

"I don't want the money, you can keep it. I only came for this. Now, get out there and call off your buddy, or else I'll spray your brains all over that fuckin' truck"

"You won't get away with this. Allman Grey runs Marble and Casino Night Zone, and you just screwed with his money! You'd better have eyes in the back of your head-"

Stone fires a few rounds into the guards' left arm and shoves him out the door, causing his partner to inadvertently open fire on him. The cashier and patrons scream in terror, while the Timberwolf snatches the money bag

"I gave him a chance. This is yours. Don't be a hero"

Stone exits through a back door and races out of the small neighbourhood as fast as he can. The grin on his face shows exactly how excited he is to get back to doing this kind of work.

_...I wasn't too surprised at how easy it was to hit this truck, they don't train rent-a-cops like they train marksmen. That's what I am. I've been the best shooter on the planet for the last 13 years. Nobody in the world can touch me. But, that's beside the point._

_I ditched Vanessa at the shelter and instead used that money to get a ride outta Springyard, at least for the time being. I bought a crate for my new kevlar vest, and I rented a workspace inside a cheap mechanics bay._

_The owners don't matter, I only knew 'em for a few weeks, and I could definitely see they needed the money._

_I slept in the back of a rusty honda civic and survived on cornchips, Simone, I shit you not. But, it was worth it. See, I spent the last thousand bucks on getting this old welding equipment restored and then I went out to collect the rest of my suit._

**_Simone: What do you mean suit?_**

_...Juggernaught Armour._

_I spent the next 60 days finding and stealing all the metal plates as a base, and the strongest fabrics needed to holds it all together. Didn't take long, actually. So, I finally got it all back to the shop, and I went to work welding all the pieces together. Stitching the protective pads together and lining the insides with wire for extra support._

_The mask was the final piece of the suit left to assemble. I cut up the remaining sheets of black tinted titanium I had, poked two eye holes through with a press and added two devil horns for dramatic effect._

_Then I finally got to try it on._

_I grew up in a mercenary group and we wore heavy suits for protection, but nothing felt like this. It's some of my best work..._

As he shifts his attention from the past to the present, Stone lies down next to his girlfriend, clearly proud of himself.

"So, this tells me you're obviously good with tools" Simone says

"...my friend Willard taught me a lot of shit when we were growing up. Being good with your hands just wouldn't cut it. Surviving by any means, that was his trade, and I'd say he taught us pretty good"

"What happened to him?"

His expression changes in a heartbeat "One of Manic's elemental friends turned him into ash without hesitation.."

Simone squeezes his hand to comfort the Timberwolf, and he slowly calms down.

"...this thing between me and Manic goes way past King and Mazo. He made it personal, not me. He's gotten the better of our exchanges every time, but now that I've got the right tools, and the right crew behind me, I'm going to make sure that green son of a bitch goes down. Then I can move on"

The black haired hedgehog runs her finger along her boyfriends' chest, immediately getting his attention.

"Can we focus on something else other than Manic? I've waited all day to get back here with you"

"You got it, ma'am" Stone says

**2 MILES OUTSIDE OIL OCEAN ZONE**

**11:46 PM**

Manic is woken by the sound of keyboard clicking and a few voices casually making jokes as they work on their laptops,

then he feels a pair of restraints on his wrists.

"What the hell?! LET ME GO!" Manic screams as he frantically struggles to get loose

A tall, green hawk wearing a racing jacket turns to him "Relax. We're not here to kill you, as lucrative a choice that might be"

Manic recognizes him "Jet?"

Wave appears from behind him and smiles "I'm here, as well. And Storm is sleeping over there"

The massive albatross naps quietly on a fold-out lawn chair set up in the corner.

"I see... what the hell are you doing here, and why am I strapped to a chair?"

Wave uses a pair of tweezers to pick up a tiny metal chip "I picked this tracking tag from your ribcage, but you wouldn't stop twitching so Jet had to bust out the ol' straps"

The hawk unwinds the straps "You're welcome"

Manic rubs his wrists, then pulls up his shirt to find stitches along his ribcage. He nods at Jet before looking around this dark room.

"Where are we?"

"The same traincar you jumped into earlier"

Jet pushes a button and suddenly the "roof" disappears, letting in the cold wind as the train moves down the line. Jet presses the button again and the roof closes.

"Nanotech. Pretty neat, right"

"Hell yeah, it is - wait a second, it was barely sundown when I got jumped! How long was I out for?"

"About 3 hours"

"Shit, I was out cold that long?"

"Well, you woke up once but a tiny bit of tranquilizer put you back to bed while we finished up" Wave answers

"How the hell did I get tagged?!"

"This particular one is typically shot from a close range firearm. Have you been in any gun fights lately?"

Manic growls "Nack, that piece of shit! He popped one off just before I got away!..."

Jet smirks "Guess somebody wants to keep tabs on you, _chicken boy_"

"So, what do you care?"

"We don't-"

Wave gets in between them "We just like collecting technology and data. Would you mind extending your right arm out for me?"

Manic complies, then winces as a sharp pain shoots through his entire arm. Wave presses a small touchscreen device to his index finger and Jet holds his wrist still

"Hey! What the-"

"Almost finished... There! Here are the results of the blood test. Looks like you're just fine, Manic"

A portable printer makes a whirling sound and Jet rips the fresh sheet out to give to Manic

"Gee, thanks... so now what?"

"We leave you to whatever gang bullshit you're involved in. We've done our part" Jet answers

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Done your part?"

"We owed Tails a favor from years ago, so this was it"

Before Manic asks, he remembers Tails has the SAGE program, his artificial intelligence hacking device.

"Son of a bitch. He traced the signal from the tag and sent you guys here to pull it. Damn, that guy's good"

"Yeah, well, you two can kiss and paint each other's nails on your own time, just make sure to tell 'em The Babylon Rogues are square with him, now" Jet says

Wave slightly nudges the albatross to wake him up "Come on, Storm, we're done here"

He opens his eyes and shakes his head "...yeah? About time"

Wave turns around "You might wanna get that burn looked at by a professional"

Manic nods "Yeah, it's never gonna heal properly, so I just drink away the pain most of the time"

Jet looks at him "You want my advice?"

"Not really"

"Tool up before you get yourself killed. You won't always have saints like us around to pull tags out of your skinny ass"

Manic mock salutes at the hawk, then yawns as he sits back in his chair. All three Rogues pull out metal suitcases and press a button on the top, instantly transforming them into hoverboards. Manic watches them levitate out of the traincar and one by one, zoom through the night sky.

_You birds are alright... now, where the hell am I?_

After climbing out of the still in-motion traincar, Manic is able to find out which city he's in, or at least the outskirts of this city, and pull up a map that will take him back home. He grinds on the rails, similar to how Sonic would, and calls Nina for an update. She tells him King and The Ravens have taken back a considerable amount of businesses in Springyard since Manic's been gone. After a back and forth arguement, the underboss orders everyone to meet him in Mushroom fire the time being.

It takes him 4 and a half hours to ride back into the small town, and he's dead tired at this point. He ignores the locals and stumbles his way to Farrell's motel room.

"Yo, Pops, you awake? It's your boy! Hey!" Manic says as he knocks on the door "God damnit... well, I'll be sitting out here waitin' for you, Farrell!"

The green hedgehog slumps down beside the wooden door and sits against the brick wall. He casually checks his phone for any messages, and tries to stay awake while he rests.

Then he gets a surprise.

It's barely sunrise when Manic looks up and spots Mitzi standing over him, concerned look of her face.

"What's up tour guide" Manic greets

"What're you doing here?"

"Came to see my father. Am I permitted to that or does my criminal status not allow that?"

"I know he's not your real father, Manic. He told me"

"Well, I guess that means he trusts you. Anyway, where is he?"

"Farrell spent the night at my place, last night, and he'd probably be at work by now. He's got a real job, you know, one that doesn't involve robbing or killing"

"Oh right, I forgot, I've never worked a day in my life and Farrell's had to support my ungrateful ass all of my life. Thanks for the reminder, Mitzi"

She sighs "You really shouldn't be here-"

"Well, I am. I gotta speak to my Pops, unless you know where to find my friends' Thompson, Beni and Mickie. Do you?"

"No, of course not-"

"Well, then I'd appreciate it if you left me to my own depressive thoughts"

Mitzi looks around for a moment before speaking "I'm sure you've heard the expression '_you don't have to live your life like this_' a thousands of times, so I won't bother. But Farrell has a good life here, and so do your friends-"

"Your point?"

"You KNOW you're a wanted criminal, Manic! Why would you go out of your way to bring that kind of trouble to your friends?"

This question genuinely leaves the green hedgehog speechless. Not because he can't think of an answer. But the guilt he suddenly feels. He is the reason everyone had to move here, but the fun he's had in Springyard has blinded him from the truth.

He is the problem.

"...I guess you're right, Mitzi. As were those cops, and Cassia. And my sister. These are my problems, why the hell am I dragging everyone into them..."

With no strength left to stand on his own, Manic simply gives up and shuts his eyes, leaving Mitzi confused.

"Manic? You might want to get off the street if you're going to sleep because you're kind of a wanted bank robber-"

"I don't even care, anymore. Let the cops come... just tell my family I love them..."

The green hedgehog snores, indicating he's fast asleep. Irritated, Mitzi calls George the security guard to help take Manic back to her house. After another hour, Manic's cellphone rings and he wakes up to answer.

"Hello" Manic greets with a tired voice

"You take a nap?" Nina asks

Manic looks around the room before answering "...I guess I did"

"Well, we're in Mushroom Hill now. Where are we meeting?"

"Come to the centre park, the one where you followed me to"

"Will do, boss"

Manic hangs up and he's greeted by Mitzi looking out he window blinds

"No cops so far, that's good" She says "I was sure that somebody would've called them on you"

"That's great"

"...while you were asleep, I called Farrell and got your friends' address. He said they have all weekend off work so they should be home"

She drops a sticky note on the table in front of Manic

"Is this a change of heart, babe? Aw, I knew you cared" Manic replies sarcastically

Mitzi turns to him "I'm not your babe. I'm dating Farrell"

"...can't say I'm surprised. He's mature, got his shit together, pays taxes - the perfect man for a girl like you. I mean, the age gap is hella big but whatever, we're all adults here-"

Mitzi can't help but grin in slight embarrassment "It's not even that big a gap, smartass!"

Manic raises an eyebrow "I figured you were a couple years older than me, like 25, 26. Is that close?"

The tour guide says nothing, she just keeps the smile on her face

"And I know Farrell is 45, so - you're looking at a 20 year age gap"

"OKAY! Stop it!"

Manic laughs "Well, at least he found somebody to spend his time with. I won't say anything else"

Mitzi goes to her fridge and offers a glass of orange juice to her guest.

"...I've still got business to attend to, whether I like it or not. Shit that I've gotten myself and my friends into. So, I just wanted to ask one thing of you, Mitzi"

She leans in "Yes?"

"Can you take it easy on the old bastard in bed? He's not as spry as he used to be-"

Mitzi punches him in the chest while he laughs and puts his arms up to block the shots. Eventually they both stand up and head for the door.

"Seriously, though... take care of Farrell. I'm not sure if I can see him until after I get done with this shit in Springyard"

Mitzi nods "I will"

She hugs the green hedgehog and then he disappears into the back streets once more.

He spots Nina's red mustang sitting near the centre park, so he races over and jumps in back seat, being met by Lita and Jaime, still sleeping.

"What's happening, everybody?" Manic greets before making eye contact with the skater girl "Ohh, we haven't officially met. I'm Manic"

"I know who you are, I used to work with King but I got out. Besides, I think everyone in Springyard knows who you are, by now" Lita replies

Manic looks over at Nina for a response and she just shrugs before starting the engine.

"It's been a long night, boss. So, where are we going?"

"My friend Thompson's house, but let's make a few stops before we get there. I haven't seen them in months and I don't wanna just barge in without a peace offering"

"Let me guess, you did something to piss them off"

Bark the polar bear leans over "He forced them to leave Metropolis and move to this side of the border, that's all"

Manic slightly tilts his head "I seem to remember a little help from you on that front"

"Whatever. Let's just get outta here"

After a quick stop at a shopping centre, the red mustang pulls into a long paved driveway and Manic jumps out first. He carries a few plastic bags full of gifts and proceeds to ring the bell.

Mickie walks down a bright oak staircase, through a massive hallway and finally answers the door.

"Hey, hey, what's up Mick? I brought gifts! And friends, but mainly gifts!"

The female hedgehog is speechless, then her boyfriend Thompson joins them at the door.

"Manic?"

"Yo, Tommy! I head you were in the neighbourhood so I decided to drop by. Don't worry, I brought food and liquor for everyone! ...you mind if we stay the night?"

The tall hedgehog looks behind Manic as Bark carries Jaime, Lita gathers her luggage and Nina steps out of the mustang.

"God damnit, Manic..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Revelations and Reprocussions act I**_

"So... Lita, you're the only one of us whose been in King's lounge, you happen to catch any important details?" Manic asks

The brunette hedgehog nods her head "Oh, yeah. Plenty"

The gang settles into the giant, high ceiling living room inside Thompson's house while his girlfriend Mickie makes plates for their guests. It's been awhile since the couple have had guests over for diner, so far it's only been them and B.B for the last 3 months living together. It's been quiet for the trio in that time, they just work their shifts, stream movies when at home and stay indoors most of the time.

Although they won't admit it, they've missed seeing Manic regularly, and the crazy stories he tells when he's around.

_**Lita:**...King brought in this guy, military type. At least, he carried himself like a solider. He was big. Real thick-build bastard. He was barking orders to a group of street thugs that he knew from across the ocean._

_**Manic:** Is his name Stone?_

_**Lita:** Yeah, that's it. You know him?_

The Timberwolf laces up his armoured boots, tightens the velcro straps on his kevlar suit and loads an extended clip into a sub machine gun, smiling under his black titanium face mask as he leads his team through another robbery.

_**Manic:** I know that fucker... and every one of those dicks you're talking about..._

_**Nina:** Stone is back in Springyard?!_

_**Bark:** Dumb bastard don't learn..._

_**Manic:** He will. Trust me. We'll get to him eventually, right now we need to take out The Raven's source of income and any other resources they have in the city. Lita, what else do you know?_

Stone's girlfriend Simone walks on the platforms that overlook the a dimly lit sheet metal factory. The black haired hedgehog has been handling the books for King, so naturally he's selected her to oversee the business aspects of his top-earning business. She is smart, trustworthy, and it also helps she is sleeping with King's elite gunman.

The factory workers keep their heads down at their stations while armed guards patrol the floor for anyone slacking off, as well as covering the outside of the building from any trouble.

_**Lita:** Before I cut out, King forced the women in his gang to choose between prostituting themselves or joining the men at some sheet metal factory. Obviously I told him to go fuck himself and I jumped ship, but the others didn't have a choice. Some of my friends I met through the gang are stuck in that shithole, paying back a debt that "somehow" keeps going up. King won't ever let them go, Manic, we gotta do something!_

_**Manic:**...these are members of The Raven's?_

_**Nina:** They're women stuck in the slave trade, Manic!_

_**Manic:** Relax, we're going to save them. It'll be tough, but I think this crew is more than capable - with the right plan... any other business ventures you know of, Lita?_

Numerous young men dressed in baggy clothing walk through an underground passage, once used as a subway platform, and reach a tall bouncer guarding a fenced-in staircase. They pay a cover charge and are escorted up the metal stairs, which curves to the left halfway up, and finally reach a small lounge. A few couches and bean bag chairs are the only furniture inside, and the strong smell of weed lingers throughout.

But this is just for small deals. The real show is for those willingly to pay big money to access the drug lounge next door,

a venture Lucky has a big hand in.

_**Lita:** The last thing I saw was your traitor being put in charge of some drug den. It might seem small time, but trust me, it's run like any of the top casinos around. Customers come in, pay to have a good time, eventually being lured into spending everything they got and thanking the dealers for stealing from them. They never close, they just rotate staff 24 hours a day. And guess where your boy sits in the grand scheme of things._

_**Nina:** Right at the top... I still can't believe Lucky turned on us!_

_**Manic:** That just goes to show anybody can change. Is Lucky the only figurehead at the top of this lounge?_

_**Lita:** No. King sent some pink haired chick to protect him, most likely from you guys._

_**Bark:** Ha! One girls' gonna stop us by herself?_

_**Manic:** That one girl is Rosie._

_**Bark:** Oh..._

_**Nina:** You mean Rosie from HAZARD? That bitch?_

_**Manic:** That's the one._

_**Lita & Jaime:** Who?_

_**Manic:** A former business associate of Bark, along with two other dickheads named Nack and Hawk. Those four used to run a syndicate called HAZARD back in 2017. Then my friends put them outta business._

_**Bark:** Well, times were d'ffrent back den! As you can see, I got out._

Rosie closes a door that leads to Lucky's lounge and leans against the wall with her arms crossed.

Lucky looks over "You know, it's much comfier on my lap, baby girl"

Rosie rolls her eyes "If you ever call me baby girl again, you're gonna lose your balls. Got it?"

He raises his arms defensively "Ay, a man's gotta try-"

"Yeah, well - just don't"

Back at Thompson's, the group sits at a long table and pause their criminal activity discussion so they can eat dinner, at 7 am.

"Mickie, this turkey is awesome!" Jaime says

She smiles "Ah, it's just an old recipe I got from my mom. Nothing special"

"No, it is special" Nina says as she looks up "I haven't eaten dinner with family in a long time, I think we all needed this. It's nice to take a break from the gang life. The crime"

She makes eye coract with Manic, still cutting at his turkey leg. She dramatically clears her throat as a hint for her boss to say something.

"Alright, I get it" the green hedgehog says as he stands up "...this might not seem like the ideal family gathering to any of you, but it is to me. My gang family might not know a thing about my adopted family-"

Bark raises his hand "Actually, I'm apart'a both, so..."

"Right, my bad, big man. Except Bark, you guys don't know each other, but you guys are the only ones I can call family. Along with Farrell. And Tails. But you get the point. So, I wanna just say thank you for putting up with my shit. I mean it. I wouldn't be here without any of you, and that's no shit"

B.B mockingly wipes a tear away and slow claps, until Thompson slaps the back of his head, then he stands up to ask a question of his own.

"I know this'll probably be the last time we see each other for awhile, so I gotta know. Why'd you take us across the border with you? Get us involved in the first place?"

Everyone stops eating to look at Manic and listen to his answer

"...I found out Agent Warwick was gonna round up all of my close friends, associates and allies, using legal loopholes to keep them in custody, so he could use them as bait to catch me..."

Thompson, B.B and Mickie look at each other, stunned at this news.

"...So I made the choice for you. Run before Warwick got his hands on you, while only hoping the law would forget about us and move on. You have every right to be mad, even hate me, and I would understand. It wasn't fair of me and Warwick to put you in that spot, so I'm just letting you know my reason for doing what I did..."

Mickie stands up "It sounds like you saved us some trouble with Warwick, although calling us your accomplices wasn't cool, I can see you did what you thought was best. I understand, and I forgive you, Manic"

"You've got my vote of confidence once more, bro" Thompson adds

Manic smiles, nodding at his friends, then sits down to finish his meal. After 20 minutes, everyone is thoroughly stuffed and ready for bed. Everyone except B.B.

"Manic, bro, it sounds like you've got a lot of work cut out for you and your gang" The Crow says

"Yeah, we're gonna start scouting after a well earned nap, then get back to business-"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone stops once more

"B.B, I can't ask you to do that-"

"There's no question, dude! I can fly up buildings and get outta ANYWHERE before anybody sees me. These Raven's don't even know who I am! Come on, let me join in - just for this and then I'm out!"

Manic looks at his friends for an answer, receiving only shrugs and nodding in return.

"Alright, man. You're in"

"YES! I won't let you guys down, I swear!" B.B says as he puts on his jacket

"Beni, be careful out there" Mickie says

The blue crow puts on a baseball cap and smirks "I'll be fine. These Raven's are the ones who need to be careful"

The gang laughs this off and go into the living room to find a place to nap, however Nina takes Bark's hand and they go to the guest room to reconcile. Jaime and Manic let Lita take the couch and they place a pillow down each on opposite sides of the carpeted floor.

After sleeping for what seems like 20 minutes, Manic is woken by Mickie shaking him and calling his name.

"Huh? What is it?" Manic asks

"B.B's set off the entire city! There's been two explosions near the south side, and those Raven's are out fighting everyone! You have to get out there!" She exclaims

"Shit! Alright, we'll have to move fast. C'mon guys, let's go!"

Lita and Jaime yawn as they get up, then Nina and Bark return from the guest room.

"What's happening?" Nina asks

"Our boy started the shit show early. Let's try to use this to our advantage and get in there!" Manic orders while putting on a blue long sleeve shirt

"Alright, boss"

"Let's do it"

"We're with you"

As the gang pile out the door, Manic looks back at Mickie and nods

"We'll make sure B.B gets back safe. It's was good seeing you guys"

They exchange one last hug and then Manic's gang is off.

"There's gotta be 1000 cops out in Springyard responding to this mess, how are we gonna get back into the city?" Jaime asks

"We'll take the streetcar as far as we can and just stay hidden the rest of the way. That's all we can do"

They reach the trolly stop, Bark dumps all the coins he has left into the collection slot and everybody grabs a seat.

("_10 000 Days_" by _Tool_ plays through the traincar's speakers)

The morning starts off grey as thick clouds form over the city, threatening to storm as thunder crackles in the sky. It takes 7 minutes to get back into Springyard, and right away they duck their heads down as police scan the trolly for gang activity.

"...here's the plan: Bark, you and Nina head to Lucky's drug den and wait for my signal. I'm gonna distract these pigs AND The Raven's. The rest of us are gonna hit that sheet metal factory and put it out of business. Clear?"

"We got it, Manny"

He turns to Lita "We're about to do some serious shit, alright? I just wanna know if you're up for this. Last chance to walk away"

She shakes her head "I'll do anything to stop King's slavery trade. I'm with you 100% Manic"

He nods and faces everyone else "Does everybody have a gun?"

One by one the gang show their weapons

"Don't use it unless you absolutely have to. Now let's do this, it's now or never!"

The traincar gets up on last steep hill before the gang jumps off. Nina and Bark race towards the south side and Manic leads Lita and Jaime to the west. They follow the green hedgehog through the back streets, feeling the first drops of rain hit them as they move. Manic uses his parkour skills to climb up to a fire escape on the tall building that over looks the factory and helps his friends up as well.

"...we're gonna have to jump across these rooftops to get in there undetected... there's gonna be lots of heat inside so be ready"

Just then, another massive explosion rocks the city and gets everyone's attention.

Manic's phone rings so he picks up "B.B, what the hell is going on?!"

"That one wasn't me but I got most of those pricks holed up in one spot! There shouldn't be too many guards left for you guys!"

Firetruck and police sirens blare out in the city, followed by machine gun fire in the distance.

"This city is gonna be fucked after this is all said and done!" Jaime says

"Well, this is how we get rid of King and make sure he doesn't take over Springyard. Now, let's go, this is our only window. Good work, B.B"

"Anything to help you guys out, bro, good luck!"

Manic hangs up and gets a running start across the rooftop, then jumps 15 feet to the factory roof. His followers jump across, both barrel rolling as they land, and they enter through a skylight.

They let in some light as they get inside the very dim, grey factory, and the guards immediately race toward the trio.

"What the hell?!"

"IT'S MANIC'S GANG!"

"Take them down!"

The green hedgehog bicycle kicks the first thugs' machine gun barrel just as he pulls the trigger, spraying bullets towards his partners and even nailing a couple.

Jaime jumps over a railing, falls 8 feet and lands on top of a silver rolling machine, ducking under robotic arms as they handle metal sheets.

"Come here, you fuck!" a guard shouts as he meets Jaime in the middle of the machine

The bright green hedgehog kicks an emergency STOP button but swings the robot arm down the line before it shuts off. It smashes into the guard and he screams out as he plummets another 27 feet to the concrete floor.

Jaime looks up "This is too easy!"

"We ain't through this just yet, stay sharp. Lita! Get these workers outta here, we'll clear some space!"

"Okay!"

The skater girl runs down a metal staircase, ducks under oncoming guards as they punch and quickly reaches the factory floor.

"Suzy! Stella!"

Two sisters look up "Lita?! We thought you were dead!"

The friends embrace and look up at Manic fighting on the platforms high above them

"My friend is gonna make sure you guys aren't stuck here anymore and he's gonna burn this place to the ground! Now, come on, let's go!"

Back at the top, Manic disarms his next opponent and teep kicks him with enough power to flip him over the railing. Manic hops the railing, lands on top of a press machine and moves onto the next guard. He ducks a wild haymaker, counters with three quick jabs and kicks him in the gut so hard he falls to one knee.

The foreman comes out of a small office with a rifle "I got the little bastard!"

Manic performs an acrobatic sideways flip over his kneeling opponent and he gets shot by his own boss, while the green hedgehog dodges every bullet fired at him.

"Sit still so I can shoot ya!" The foreman says

_Yeah, totally gonna do that..._

Manic slides across the metal platform and into a cylinder intended to drop metal scraps onto a conveyer belt.

A guard on said coveyer belt looks around "Where the hell is he?!"

The foreman reloads his weapon "He's in the fuckin' machine! Stop the press!"

The guard realizes too late where the green hedgehog is and Manic lands on him just as the belt stops moving. They fall down and Manic uses him as a shield while the foreman unloads another clip into yet another of his employees.

_Didn't wanna do this but you forced me to_

Manic aims his pistol up and fires once, dropping the foreman instantly.

"Shit..."

He pushes the guards' body away from him and rolls off the conveyer belt, looking around to see whose left standing. Lita leads the slave labourers to the back door, while Jaime knocks out the last guard in his way.

"Is that everyone?" Manic calls out

"Looks like it to me!" Jaime says from the platforms above

Lita faces them "...all the workers are free. Now, what about us?"

"Find the fuse box, me and Jaime will start building up the air pressure in these machines-"

Manic stops mid-sentence when he hears footsteps coming from the foreman's office, so he draws his gun

"Whose up there?!"

Two hands are raised before a female voice calls out "I'm unarmed, don't shoot!"

Manic, Lita and Jaime watch a black haired hedgehog slowly come out of the office and step into the light.

"That's Stone's girlfriend!" Lita exclaims

Simone sighs "Okay, let's just get this out of the way... I'm a Silver Valley Police Officer, I've been undercover in The Raven's for 5 months-"

"Bullshit!"

"Well, Manic, I'm sure you know Agent Warwick very well, he'll back up who I am"

"Warwick, not that fuckin' guy!..." Manic growls

Jaime looks over "Whose she talking about?"

"This over achieving piss stain of a cop. Prick's been chasing me around the world for a year now!..."

Lita glares at her "I saw you with Stone just the other night! King, he made you his book keeper!"

"And what do you think I've been doing with all that evidence? This factory itself is enough to put King away for 20 years! I can't just let some no name foot soldiers blow this away"

Dozens of car doors are slammed shut outside and many voices are heard shouting as they stomp through puddles toward the sheet metal factory. Lita and Jaime are just fast enough to lock the titanium sliding doors and keep The Ravens out, angering them more.

Simone joins the trio on the main floor "Well, thanks to your stunt, my cover is bound to be blown after this-"

"Maybe you shouldn't infiltrate street gangs, cop" Manic fires back

"Look, I was sent to help stop the violence you assholes dish out on cities like these. You guys? You're just small time criminals, I wanted to bag the biggest and most powerful syndicate on this side of the border. King, Abruzi, Nero. You guys are just pawns asked to take the fall and keep these guys rich. You don't have to throw your lives away like this"

Jaime looks at her "Well, what should we do? Sell out? Go informant? Fuck that!"

As the banging on the front door gets louder, Manic checks the factory for any other exits, but he hears more and more Raven's guarding each one, even daring them to come outside.

"Whatever you choose to do after this is your choice, but right now I advise you take this offer: get me out of here and back to police HQ safely and I'll make sure the judge goes light on you. You're not the big threat we want, anyway"

Manic makes up his mind "FUCK IT, we gotta go! We'll never make it out trying to fight these guys, so come on..."

Jaime looks at him "You wanna help this undercover escape with us?!"

Lita agrees "You said we were gonna burn this place to the ground!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but we gotta compromise or we're gonna die. Understand? Move!"

As the group climb back up to the skylight they entered through, Jaime picks up any guns or ammo the guards dropped during the fight. Manic lifts open the glass pane and Simone climbs out first. Lita goes next, then Jaime and finally The Underboss gets out. The rain starts pouring heavily as a thunderstorm hits Springyard, helping to put out the fires caused in the explosions.

Manic quickly calls Bark "Hey, you guys should be clear. call me back if you have any trouble"

"You got it, mate"

Manic hangs up and points to the left "The cop shop is downtown, so we're gonna take you most of the way then we're gone"

"The deal was to make sure I get in there safely"

"You think we can't do that from afar? Just follow my lead, cop"

Manic vaults off the rooftop, grabs a fire escape ladder and pulls himself onto the roof of a nearby apartment building. His friends follow him and they escape The Raven's undetected. They hop building to building, block after block, in the soaking wet urban neighbourhoods. After a while the rooftops get too slippery to safely jump from, so Manic looks for a way back down to street level from this 4th storey patio.

He spots a large metal moving bin filled with garbage bags and cardboard, and signals down toward it.

"No way, that's too far to make!" Simone protests

Without hesitation, Manic pushes the undercover officer off the patio and she shrieks as she plummets down, landing safely in the bin.

He looks down at her "See, you made it!"

Lita as Jaime laugh and wave goodbye "See you around, officer!"

The trio disappear before Simone can call for backup to chase them, and she curses under her breath as she climbs out of the bin.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Revelations and Reprocussions act II**_

Bark wipes the rain water from his eyes as he and Nina climb a fire escape and get a vantage point of Lucky's drug den. They reach the rooftop and the blonde/red haired hedgehog pulls a thin, black metal case from her bag. She opens it, screws a few long pieces together and attaches a scope lense before loading 5 sniper bullets into the unorthodox weapon.

Nina leans against a wet railing for support and aims "...there's that snake right there, making a phone call, it looks like... bastard"

Bark draws his dual pistols "How many 'r in there?"

Nina scopes out the apartment through the only open window "Just him"

"I don't believe for a second the l'il buggar's in that crack house alone. The rest are probably hiding, they've got'a know somet'ing is up after Beni's wake up call"

Before Nina can respond, Lucky spots her from inside so she fires a shot toward the window, startling the large polar bear next to her.

"We just got made, let's move before he escapes!"

"You got it, boss lady"

Nina leads Bark across another long rooftop and they fire shots at the large window as they jump across buildings. The glass shatters, they land inside and immediately take cover as a dozen Raven's open fire. Bark kicks over a wooden table in front of the leather couch they're behind and blind fires in retaliation.

"Kill these half assed gangsters!" Lucky shouts from the other room

"You're gonna get it once I'm done with your new friends, you back stabbing prick!" Nina shouts

Bark manages to take down three guards, but the forth one dodges down a spiraling staircase to the left. The polar bear stands up to get a view of his enemies when a bullet grazes his right bicep, spilling blood on the stained carpet. He groans slightly and ducks down, so the guard runs up the stairs firing,

until Nina silences him with a sniper bullet at close range.

She kneals next to her boyfriend "You good?"

"Yea... damn, this stings!"

She plants a kiss on his lips "Suck it up, loverboy, we're not done yet"

As the couple stand up and head towards the next room, Lucky pops out from the vents and knocks them in different directions, and both drop their weapons. Nina is thrown face-first into a glass table and smashes several bongs upon impact, while Bark falls down the spiraling staircase.

"This isn't between us, Nina! Get outta here before the rest of my crew comes down on you!" lucky shouts as he drags Bark down the stairs.

Nina moans in pain as she pulls the glass shards out of her hands "Wait! STOP!"

The traitor throws Bark down the rest of stairs towards an underground tunnel, and slams the metal entry door shut behind them. The blonde/red haired hedgehog stumbles down the stairs to follow but the heavy door has been chained shut from the other side.

"Fuck! It's a trap!" she shouts

Lucky slams a metal gate shut and sits inside a fenced-in stairwell, while Bark lies face down in a puddle, but he knows he's in danger so he jumps to his feet and gets in a fighting stance,

only to be met by his former gang HAZARD.

"Hey, there, big boy"

Bark rips off a piece of his sweater and ties it around his bleeding bullet wound, while getting a good look at his former friends. Nack still looks like a _red dead redemption_ cosplayer, Predator Hawk seems to have gotten shorter since his incareration, Lynx looks no different since he took Bark's place, and Rosie sits on a metal crate behind them, touting that familar seductively evil grin on her face she's come to be known for.

"I guess it was always gonna come 'ta this" Bark says

Lucky bangs the chain link fence "You're not so tough without your friend, huh!"

The polar bear turns around to face him through the cage "And I see that's the _only_ reason you're tough...".

"Fuck you, kid, I told ya, you and Manic are going down!-"

Nack looks up "Lucky, shut the fuck up"

Hawk nods "Yeah, this is HAZARD business. Sit down in your little time out pen"

"Whatever..."

Bark turns around "You've got me dead to rights - yet, I'm just alive, so d'at tells me you wanna tussle"

Rosie chuckles "We're gonna make nice and slow for you, Bark. No one betrays the syndicate and walks away"

"I left HAZARD after you pricks took me down with you - all 'da way to prison! Where was that awesome syndicate then? It left me to rot in a cell without so much as a thank you for your service!... I got out and became my own man. That's something none of you will accomplish fighting for King or Stone"

The group look at each for a moment before Hawk speaks

"Was that supposed to get us to change our minds-"

Bark clears 7 feet within a second and smashes Hawk with a punch so powerful, he flies off the platform and bounces off an old set of train tracks.

"Nah, just evening up the odds"

Lynx and Nack throw punches on both sides of the polar bear but he doesn't feel them as he counters with spinning backfists. They fly off their feet, then Bark catches Rosie's boot before she can connect with a soccer kick.

"Manic might fall for d'at trick but that shite's gettin' real old with me"

He swings her around and tosses the pink hedgehog further down the platform so she can't interfer, then he eats a punch from Lynx as they engage.

Nack grows tired of fighting fair so he draws his revolver and fires a round into the polar bear's massive body, earning a loud, pained growl in return. Everyone winces and covers their ears as the gunshot's blast is amplified in this confined and hollow area.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing! You almost took off my head!" Lynx shouts

"What?"

Bark uses this distraction to his advantage and throws Lynx at Nack, knocking the duo and the revolver away. He falls to one knee and covers his bleeding stomach, until Rosie jumps on his back scratching his eyes with one hand and digging into the wound with the other. Bark lets out a sharp and pained scream, trying to get her off as best as he can, but the more blood he loses the weaker he gets.

Lucky laughs from inside the cage "There ya go, get that fat fuck!"

"Let's truss him up, boys!" Rosie shouts

Lynx joins the pink hedgehog beating the wounded polar bear down, while Nack pulls a black sheet off a large crane and drags a long chain towards Bark. Meanwhile on the other side of the heavy door, all Nina can do is scream for them to stop.

She pulls out her phone and dials Manic "Get over here RIGHT NOW! They're killing Bark! I can't get in there, they locked the door from the inside!"

"We're on our way! Use whatever you can to open that door!" Manic shouts

She runs upstairs to pick up her sniper rifle and Bark's dual pistols then goes back down the spiraling staircase. Without hesitation, Nina aims at the door handle and empties an entire clip trying to break it off. She gets the handle but the steel chain holding it shut doesn't budge.

Lucky jumps away from the door upon hearing the first shots "Shit! She's gettin' through!"

The pot smoking hedgehog unlocks the gate at the bottom of the fenced in stairwell, gets to the platform and shuts it again before putting the key back into the padlock and breaking it off.

Within a minute, Manic, Jaime and Lita arrive to the drug den and race down to help open the door.

"Move, let me do it! Those assholes are trapped down there so let me open this thing!"

Manic squeezes his hand through the door opening and fires his gun at the padlock until it shatters.

Manic gets through first "Get down there! Stop 'em!"

"They're here, come on, let's go!" Lynx shouts

"Another time, fuckers!" Lucky taunts

As the underboss reaches the platform, Nack, Rosie, Lynx and Lucky escape on two on-rail mining carts. Both sets of riders pump a steering shaft that increases their speed on the tracks, and they disappear into an old subway tunnel.

"Shit, they got away!" Jaime shouts

Nina screams out when she spots her boyfriend

Manic turns his attention over to Bark, trussed up with heavy chains and hanging by the neck.

The green hedgehog wastes no time running towards the crane, climbing up the spiderweb of chains and shooting them until the links break. He and Bark fall from the ceiling but only Manic lands on his feet.

He takes off his vest to cushion Bark's head "Breathe, big man, you're not dying on us, COME ON!"

Nina is the first to assist the underboss, and soon Bark gasps as fresh air fills his lungs again. Her tear filled cries turn to relief as she caresses his face, covered in claw marks, bruises and dried blood.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?!" She sobs

Enraged, Manic stands up and approaches Lita and Jaime "Gimme your guns"

They comply with their boss and he races toward the subway tunnel, stomping on the already unconscious Predator Hawk as he walks over him.

"Manic?!"

"Take care of Bark. I'm ending these scum fucks right now!"

He grinds on the rails once more and kicks off the ground to get more speed. The solid ground soon turns into soft gravel as he enters what's left of the old underground subway lines. The tracks spiral into "caves" which in turn lead them further and further away from the surface. It's almost like a massive roller coaster in an amusement park. Manic doesn't know how deep these caves go, but he doesn't care.

As long as his enemies never crawl out of here, he'll chase them to the center of the world.

Lynx spots Manic racing down the spiraling track on the level above them "Kid, move it! He's right on our ass!"

Lucky pumps his side of the cart's steering shaft "I'm trying!"

"Come on, ain't you ever worked a day in your life?! Let's get this thing going!"

"Just do your job and protect me!"

Manic reaches max speed so he decides to go for it as jumps off the rails to cut them off before the next cave.

**FUCK YOU!**

Lynx, Nack and Rosie watch in amazement as Manic soars through the air, falling perfecting over the set of tracks below him and tackling Lucky from behind. They fall over the edge of this level and bounce off the next set of tracks.

"Shit! He'll kill him, get down there and protect him!" Lynx orders

"What?!"

"It's Stone's word! Go!"

"Fuck Stone, I ain't risking my ass for some weed dealer!"

"Nack, he'll kill us all and you know that!"

The Weasel growls as he jumps off his cart and stands at the edge of this hill, while Rosie keeps the cart going drown the tracks.

"Keep him busy, I'll take him down a couple more levels on my next pass"

Nack nods and gets a running start before jumping off the hill.

Lucky desperately tries to crawl away but Manic swings a steel chain around his neck before he can escape.

"Not so fast, gangster!"

Manic barely dodges out of the way as Nack stomps on the ground where he just was a second ago. He throws dirt in the weasels eyes to distract him while dragging Lucky by the chain,

Until Rosie's cart smashes into him at full speed.

"Hey, Manny! Let's go for a ride!"

He ducks down as Rosie fires a few shots at him, however he's managed to hang onto the rectangular cart and make sure not to lose his grip on the chain, now dragging Lucky behind the cart through the dirt.

Lynx pulls out his gun and aims up at Manic but can't get a clean shot "Rosie, you're in the way! Move, I'll blast this little cock sucker to pieces!"

Knowing he's at risk of being shot, Manic uses all his strength to pick up Lucky and use him as a shield.

"Damnit!" Lynx shouts from the lowest hill

Being at the highest hill and looking over the entire cave, Nack pulls out his pistol and carefully aims for the green hedgehog.

"Leave this to me, guys. I _never_ miss"

As Nack aims the barrel towards his moving target, Manic suddenly springs up from his hiding spot and fires once. Hitting his target from well over 500 feet, the bullet strikes the weasel directly in between the eyes and drops him for good.

"Bingo! 1 and 0, your move!" Manic gloats

"You god damn son of a BITCH!" Lynx calls out

Rosie runs out of ammo, giving Manic a chance to breathe before making his next move.

The cart reaches a long bridge with two sets of tracks going across, and the shadows of the cave ensure no one can see the bottom. Manic dangles Lucky over the edge and gives him a final word.

"For all the bullshit you've pulled not just on me or my friends, this is your end-"

Lucky can't speak with the chain around his neck but he desperately shakes his head and fists for mercy

"Manic DON'T!" Lynx pleads

"...you will not be missed"

Manic releases the chain and he watches Lucky plummet into the darkness, confirming there is a bottom once he hears a CRASH after 7 seconds

"You fucking MORON! You don't know what you've just done!" Lynx says

As the cart crosses the bridge, Manic jumps off and fires his two pistols while running for cover. Rosie joins Lynx and they shoot at the dirt hill Manic is behind, inching their way closer.

He leans over to blind fire but his guns have run out of ammo.

"Awe, is somebody outta bullets?" Rosie sarcastically asks before firing 5 more shots

"You're a good foot solider, I'll give you that. Beg hard enough and King might keep you alive to work for him. Give up. Come on out"

Manic throws the guns down and curses before stepping up to face his fate.

That is, until two sniper bullets put his enemies down for a dirt nap.

"...you're welcome"

Manic looks up and sees Nina standing at the top of the cave, rifle in hand.

"I guess it's only fair, I clip your friend, you get mine... I am sorry about how things turned out with Lucky. Really"

Nina sighs "He made his choice to betray us. Don't be sorry about him"

"Is Bark okay?"

"He'll live"

Manic leans against a dirt hill "I've had enough of this shit, personally. Killing each other over nothing. I loved the money and status, but not the bullshit that comes with it. Just doesn't feel right, anymore"

"You saying you're quitting?"

Manic shakes his head "Not yet. I might be able to get King to see reason, but Stone won't ever stop killing, l know that for sure. After him, I think I'm done"

"Bad guys one more time, is it?"

"Yeah. One more time"

Nina nods "Come on, let's get outta this little slice of hell and get back to the real world"

After a climb out of the underground cave, Manic and Nina join the rest of the gang on the platform. Jaime has trussed Predator Hawk up with the crane by his arms, then he passes his phone to the underboss.

"What's the password to unlock it?" Manic asks

"668967, just don't kill me!" Hawk pleads

Manic scoffs at him as he unlocks the phone and goes through the contacts, tapping on King's number.

The Raven's warlord picks up "Hawk, gimme an update, are they dead?"

"...yeah, there's a couple of 'em down here, but not the ones you wanted"

"Manic? - WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"The A Team you sent to kill me and my friends have been dispatched of. Everyone except Hawk. Now, I'm really fuckin' tired of your shit, as you probably are of mine, so I've got a compromise: I walk away when you walk away. That sounds fair to me"

King hesitates "...if I walked away, you'd just take this city for yourself. I know you, you're greedy and you don't ever stop"

"If you believe that then you don't know me at all. That's what everyone says about me, but it's not the truth. Listen, the cops are cracking down on every side of the syndicate, not just us here in Springyard. Do you really think The Top Brass would ever let me or you join them up there?"

"I am higher than the fucking Top Brass, Manic! I've got the most elite gun in the world working out of the palm of my hands, why would I give up this city? Because of some cops? You? You're nothing but the dipshit older brother of the only real threat to me. Spare me your horseshit, Manic"

"You've got it wrong, King. Dead wrong"

"Yeah? Humour me, which part?"

"Stone's not eating out of your palm, you're eating out of _his_"

Before King can respond, the line goes dead. Now curious, the warlord dials Stone and eagerly waits for an answer.

"Yes, boss"

"Where the hell are you? I sent you out an hour ago for a simple pickup!"

"I've got the package right now. Something wrong?"

"...Manic called me on Hawk's phone. The whole Team's dead except him. I need you back here right now!"

"...he killed Nack, Rosie and Lynx?"

"That's what I just said! Collect your soliders and get back here!"

Stone says nothing as he pulls his vehicle over and gets out. All all he hears are multiple voices in the background of the call.

"Hello? Did you hear me?!"

Stone picks up "...I'm sending my men back with the package. Manic isn't getting away with killing my friends"

"What? No, get your ass back here and do your job! Now's not the time to overreact!"

"I've already sent them. I'll come back when I'm done with my business"

Stone hangs up and King angrily throws his phone against the wall.

"...can somebody get Simone in here? I can't deal with this shit!..."

The black haired hedgehog struts through the front doors on cue and she's not alone. A combined task force of Springyard PD and G.U.N officials raid the building with enough firepower to take down an entire Zone.

**"Everybody in this facility is under arrest! Get on the ground right now!"**

King looks over his shoulder "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me"

The task force floods The Raven's newest compound, and it's not even 10 am. For all the carnage Manic and his friends caused, the pros have overshadowed the cons, at least for now.

* * *

Cee, the girl Manic left behind in Metropolis, climbs out of her queen sized mattress upon hearing the doorbell. She yawns while making her way down a white tile staircase and into the main corridor of her house, which she shares with 3 other students.

She opens the door and gasps "Agent Warwick?"

"I'm going to cut the shit right away: I know you've been in contact with Manic this entire time"

"What? That's a false claim, I'm not saying another word to you! I know my rights!"

"Listen to me! Manic is in the most danger he'll ever be in. I don't know how or why but this doesn't just end with some gang war, G.U.N is involved and they're crooked!"

"But, aren't they your bosses?"

"No, they fired me for digging into this!... Cee, I'm being 100% honest with you, Manic cannot beat what's coming. He will die, and I've got a feeling so will other good men and women"

"Wait, so he's not in trouble with you?" Cee asks

"Cee, I'm sorry but we don't have time to bullshit, I need you to tell me where he is! Help me help him"

"...give me your word you won't arrest him"

"I swear, I won't arrest him"

Cee puts her shoes on "I'm coming with you"

"Hey, listen I know you're his girlfriend and you care about him-"

"I said I'm going with you to see him! I've been through enough shit and heard enough promises for the past year, I'm doing this! Now, let's go"

Warwick shrugs and leads the way down the set of stairs that go to a parking lot. Warwick opens the back passenger door of a large blue 4x4 truck and Cee makes eye contact with Casey, daughter of G.U.N's director.

"You're bringing the kid?" Casey asks

Warwick climbs inside "She insisted on coming, what can I say"

Cee looks over at the elderly hedgehog to the left, to which Warwick gives introductions

"This is Tessler"

"Good day, ma'am" He greets

"This old timer and Casey are the only ones who believe my '_crazy conspiracy theor_y' He's the best. Both my partners are"

Casey gives Warwick a smile, then she starts the engine.

"So, four of a kind are gonna save the free world by bailing out the biggest thief alive? This should be thoroughly interesting"

"You got it, pops"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Manic's End**_

Casey's 4x4 swerves through the highway traffic at top speed, forcing Cee to clutch onto her seat. She's never been involved in any kind of car chase, but she knows time is against them right now. Warwick rolls the tinted windows up so patrolling officers can't identify the rogue agents, likely on the all points bulletin report by now.

"So how did you figure this whole thing out, Agent Warwick?" Cee asks "We kept it quiet from everyone, including our closest friends"

"It's what you call good old fashioned detective work. Not only did I look into your bank records, I got testimonies from your guidance councillors, neighbours and anybody with a link between you and Manic"

Annoyed that her neighbours would sell her out, Cee looks away and out her window

"...don't blame them, anybody would talk if they had a gun to their head"

"You intimidated them into talking?! You're not allowed to do that, you're a G.U.N agent, that's abuse of power!"

"Relax, I'm not an agent anymore so I had no power to abuse, I just waved my glock around. And it was only for information, I wasn't actually gonna shoot anyone"

Casey looks over "You really wanted answers, didn't you"

"I always had a feeling some shit was cooking up between our former employers. I was brought in to investigate the corruption inside the Vace Beach police department after their hero cop Mighty the Armadillo was killed in the line of fire. Turns out he was just as crooked as his higher ups and they managed to shift the blame on Knuckles, Vector and Espio-"

"Manic told me YOU sent them to prison!" Cee protests

"I made the wrong call. It's pretty hard to see the truth through sixteen layers of corrupted shit in your face... G.U.N managed to send Sonic on an '_indefinite vacation_', The Chaotix took the fall for M's deals and Tails is under constant supervision, which left Manic as the only loose end. That's where his actions with the syndicate get involved. I was in contact with an undercover who was feeding us information from a rival gang, at first this contact was only supposed to bag them, but when Manic showed up, the reward was twice as big. The mole could now report the happenings on both sides of this syndicate... but now I know G.U.N's true agenda"

Cee's eyes widen when she puts all this together "You quit G.U.N to help Manic escape before they can kill him"

Warwick turns around to face her "I still hate the green bastard with a passion, but he's not the maga-threat I was told he was. That honour goes to the men in charge of this planet's security. And right now, they're gunning for your boyfriend with everything they got. Because if anybody could go against them and win, it's Manic"

Everyone settles back into their seats after hearing Warwick's side. Cee leans on her door's armrest and stares out the tinted window, not knowing how to feel with this information.

"Your turn, kid. How'd you and Manic get back in contact after he crossed the border?"

"...we wrote letters to each other using pen names. Nobody does that anymore. And clearly it worked"

* * *

After learning the fate of the crew he swore to protect, Stone has made up his mind on getting revenge. His black 4 door comes to a screeching halt outside of Mushroom Hill's tourist information building and the armour-suited Timberwolf steps out with an uzi 9mm in hand. As he walks, his steel-plated boots kick up water from puddles left from this morning's thunderstorm. He kicks the front doors open to Mitzi and George's surprise, so the security guard instinctively pushes the tour guide into the booth and slams the heavy doors behind her.

Stone slams George against the wall "Tell me where Manic's friends work"

"What?"

He fires 3 bullets into George's upper right arm and he screams out

"Manic the hedgehog, where do his dipshit friends work?!"

"I don't KNOW!"

The Timberwolf sprays even more bullets into the security guards' left knee, dropping him as he howls once again

Stone lifts up his black devil-horned mask to reveal his face "You're about to die for that green piece of shit-"

"The Themed Villages!" Mitzi relents "In Carnival Hill! Please, just stop!"

Stone makes eye contact with the terrified hedgehog for a moment "...I remember you-"

He raises the machine gun at her and empties his clip, but luckily the bullet proof glass saves her life. Tears stream down Mitzi' face after she watched her life flash before here eyes. Stone looks over and sees dozens of citizens calling for help, so he releases George, lowers his titanium mask and goes back outside.

"We don't tolerate scum like you in our town!" an old man shouts

A small posse opens fire on Stone but he simply walks through the wall of hatred while reloading his uzi. He sprays bullets in all directions, sending the posse scrambling for cover, and he gets inside the car. More brave souls shoot at him as he drives out of the small town, damaging his car but doing zero damage to the Timberwolf. His Juggernaught Suit easily stops all bullets and he punches the chest plate to get all of them to fall out of the fabric. Knowing it won't take law enforcement long to respond, Stone steps on the gas pedal so he can reach Manic's friends fast and kill them before he's stopped.

Inside the tourism building, Mitzi applies first aid to George while another citizen calls 911, so she dials Manic to warn him.

Manic pulls his phone from his jeans pocket and answers "Hello?"

"Manic, your friends are in trouble! Some guy in body armour just came in here asking where your friends work! I told him, I'm sorry! He shot George, he was gonna kill him!" Mitzi wails over the phone

"SHIT!"

"I'm sorry!" Mitzi sobs

"No, it's not your fault, it's okay... call Farrell and stay away from the villages! I can handle this, alright? Go!"

The green hedgehog hangs up and quickly taps on B.B's number, while the gang wait behind him, every one of them tired out from the fighting just half an hour ago.

Nina helps Bark sit on the curb then she looks at the underboss "Manic, what's going on?"

He keeps staring up at the sky "Stone's going after Thompson and Mickie. He's paying us back for HAZARD"

B.B picks up "What's up, bro?"

"Beni, I need you to get down to Carnival Hill, Stone's on his way to kill Pops, Mick and Tom! Get there and evacuate everyone as fast as you can"

"I can do a whole lot more than just evacuate the villages! I got a l'il something for that raggedy ass-"

"B.B, DON'T try to engage him! He's a trained killer inside full-body armour and god knows how many guns!"

"Dude, I'm not a little kid, I promise you I can hold him off. I got the party in Springyard started, alright, can you just trust me for once? I've got weapons of my own, I can take him!"

Manic exhales "..we'll be there in 5 minutes, okay?"

The Crow looks inside his jacket pockets "More than enough time to rock Stone's shit, I'll see you guys when you get here!"

"Be safe"

Manic hangs up and signals his crew to follow. They sneak up on a blockade of police officers, busy fighting The Top Brass and what's left of The Ravens.

Manic jumps from the alleyway first "Move now!"

"What are you doing?!" Lita exclaims

The green hedgehog jumps in the driver's seat of the nearest police cruiser and waves his friends over. Nina helps Bark into the back seat and Lita climbs in, while Jaime slides over the hood and sits shotgun.

Manic quickly puts the cruiser in reverse and speeds out of the downtown streets. He can only hope B.B reaches Carnival Hill before that murdering psychopath gets to Farrell, Mickie and Thompson.

"I'm ending this right now and I'm not going to ask any of you to die for me, because that's what is most likely gonna happen... I'll drop you off in Mushroom Hill-"

Lita grasps his arm "I told you I'm with you, as long as those bastards go down"

Jaime nods "That's right. We're not bailing"

Barks opens his bruised and blood-stained eyes "...yer not gettin' rid of me that fast, buggar. Victory pints are on you, remember (cough) so, let's finish this!"

Nina makes eye contact with the green hedgehog in the rear-view mirror and nods, so he continues to Carnival Hill without question.

Stone's car flies down a damp country back road that goes downhil and after another minute, he enters Carnival Hill. Hardly anyone is walking the streets today, which gives him more incentive to complete his mission. He pulls into the parking lot of the ticket booth for the theme villages and he decides to take his customized M4 assault rifle from the back seat. His appearance alone terrifies the teenager working the booth so he gets passed the gates with no issue, it's just a matter of following the markers to find his target's stations.

Inside Christmas Village, Mickie is sweeping up glitter from the children's arts and crafts centre when her phone rings.

"Beni, I can't talk, I'm on the floor-"

"Find Tommy and get outta the villages, like right now!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm about to have the most epic boss battle in here, and I don't want you guys gettin' hurt"

"Beni-"

An explosion outside knocks the power out and Mickie's elf hat falls off as she stumbles to one knee.

"What the hell was that?!" she screams

Stone swears aloud as he fires bullets in every direction, looking for the tiny crow who just threw a grenade at him.

"I mean it, Mick, find Tom and get the hell outta here!"

The female hedgehog looks out the 2nd storey window and sees B.B throw another grenade 20 feet towards the armoured Timberwolf. This time, Stone dives for cover to avoid the explosion, and the front gates are destroyed in a second.

"My god, you weren't kidding!" Mickie says

"Yep. Talk to ya in a bit, gotta fight"

B.B hangs up and draws his pistol, one of the many weapons he stole during the raid this morning. He makes sure Mickie is out of Christmas village before he flies over to use the massive tree for cover. She calls her co workers to follow her out. Stone pops out of his hiding spot and fires bullets in every shop he walks past, hoping to hit someone. A backup generator restores power to Christmas village, and B.B throws a third grenade out but this time he shoots it so it explodes before Stone can take cover. The Timberwolf blocks his face and absorbs the blast, however his armour is now slightly damaged.

"I wasn't expecting one of Manic's _competent_ friends to meet me" Stone says while scanning the large interior

"Well, neither did Willard Wulf, and that's why we beat you guys" B.B responds from the darkness

"You were in Metropolis during the occupation?"

"And I was one of the good samaritans who punched you out when Manic and Cassia put your boys outta business"

Stone snarls when the memory returns "...look where that elemental bitch ended up for her efforts"

"Scourge is going to pay for killing her, but right now YOU are going down!"

B.B soars across the ceiling and drops his last grenade but Stone catches it and whips it back toward the crow, forcing him to nose dive for a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. The explosion pushes B.B through the doors and he slides across the freshly waxed hallway floor.

Thompson jump back "Beni?! What the hell's going on out there?!"

B.B crawls toward the tall hedgehog and pushes him around the corner just as Stone opens fire. The bullets dig into the concrete walls so the friends aren't struck. As they run through the back hallway, The Crow slaps a sticky bomb on a wall and reunites Thompson with Mickie in the the corridor that leads to Halloween village.

"Beni, please tell me what's going on!" Mickie pleads

"Facing the music, it seems"

"This is isn't your fight!"

"Yeah, it is. I got involved, so I get to clean up the mess I helped create. Go through the back door and call the fire & rescue team. It's only gonna get worse from here"

Mickie grabs his shoulder "Beni, stop this macho bullshit and come with us right now! The cops are the only ones who can handle an active shooter, please just come on!"

He presses a button on a detonator and hears Stone growl in pain as the explosion does more damage to his suit. The explosion causes clouds of smoke to fill the hallway, so the crow pushes the couple towards the back door and holsters his pistol.

"Okay, now we should bail-"

Automatic gunfire comes from the thick smoke clouds and Beni takes a hit, immediately falling to the floor.

Stone emerges from the clouds "...you can thank Manic for this"

He pulls the trigger but the M4 is out of bullets, causing him to growl angrily. He searches for an extra clip in his utility belt, but the sound of sneakers squeaking on the waxed floor makes him look to the left,

just in time to see Farrell as he spears him off his feet.

"You kids wanna get the hell going?!" he shouts while trying to control the Timberwolf

Stone easily knocks the middle aged hedgehog off and they jump to their feet. Farrell shows his deceptively fast agility by sweep-kicking the M4 towards the trio, so Mickie picks it up while Thompson drags B.B toward the exit, a small trail of blood following them.

"Your boy's the cause of everything that's happened in the last 3 months, old man. He's gotta pay" Stone clarifies

"He's not the one murdering people for fun, you jack booted thug"

"He killed my crew, that's enough for me"

"You're fucked in the head just like Willard was"

Stone launches a flurry of punches at farrell, but the older hedgehog somehow dodges all but one of them. The more punches he throws, the more he misses. Farrell shows technique is outmatching raw power, and it's angering the Timberwolf.

Growing tired of this, Stone gets in close, grabs Farrell around the back of his neck and headbutts him multiple times. The sound of metal smacking flesh echoes throughout the corridor, and eventually Farrell is knocked out.

Not satisfied, Stone goes for the killing blow when another set of squeaking footsteps gets his attention.

Manic hits a running drop kick directly to the front of Stone's mask with enough force to knock him backward 7 feet and land on his back. He immediately springs back up to his feet and mounts the Timberwolf, ripping and clawing at the mask in hopes of removing it, but it only comes off if Stone allows it.

"Stop it" Stone says nonchalantly as he pushes his nemesis off

Manic stands up "You're going in the ground"

"Nah. That's you whose dying, I'm here to make sure this time"

"You'll just end up like all the others who've tried"

Manic throws a dozen punches in a matter of seconds but he only hurts his fists trying to break through this armour. He ducks a haymaker from Stone and performs a jumping back spin kick to the right side of his kevlar, slightly pushing the Timberwolf back.

Hearing more footsteps, Manic pushes Stone into the open corridor of the next hallway and sweep kicks his legs to trip him.

"Take him apart!"

Jaime and Lita cover the left while Nina and Bark cover the right, then they proceed to open fire on all sides of Stone while he gets to one knee. He snarls as the bullets start to dent and puncture his Juggernaught armour, making him desperate to survive.

As he catches his breath, Manic notices a small opening on the back of Stone's neck guard. A well placed bullet could end the fight right now if he can make that shot.

He raises his arm "Jaime, gun!"

As Jaime pulls out a second 9mm, Stone rips off his left shoulder plate and whips it back at Manic before he can catch the gun.

"Fuck!" Manic shouts as he gets struck

The Timberwolf reaches up, intercepts the pistol and returns fire on Manic's gang. Everyone jumps for cover but every single one of them takes a bullet on the way down. Lita screams out as she and Jaime crawl inside a storage closet, while Nina contains her pained groans as she applies pressure to Bark's second bullet wound of the day.

"You wanna play it that way, let's go!" Stone shouts

Manic gets to his feet and holds the shoulder plate in front of his face as he charges Stone. The Timberwolf aims for his head and pulls the trigger until he runs out of bullets, then immediately takes the plate across the face.

Hearing his friends cry out in pain enrages Manic and he goes to work ripping through Stone's armour any way that he can.

He knocks Stone to the ground, punches his devil-horned mask and starts dragging the Timberwolf across the concrete floor face-first. Sparks fly from the titanium mask and the friction caused begins to grind it down, weakening the amour even more and causing Stone to shriek in pain. Manic makes one more pass before throwing Stone towards a haunted house inside Halloween village.

The Timberwolf is slow getting back to his feet, and he doesn't have time to react when Manic spartan-kicks him in the side of the head. Stone's head is sandwiched between Manic's foot and the wall, and the impact instantly cracks his mask down the middle.

Manic throws another kick but Stone blocks it this time and jumps up to shoulder block the green hedgehog backward. The enemies walk through the 'graveyard' inside Halloween village, pushing fake spiderwebs out of the way and never losing eye contact as they move. They stand on the front lawn of a mausoleum, green and purple lights shine over them as they face off.

_This is it. Win. Beat this murderer and get everyone out of here._

Manic throws a one-two punch combination, Stone dodges and counters with a jab-hook combo which is blocked. Manic starts his next combo with a right low-kick, high left kick then ducks under Stone's counter punches and spins around for a tornado kick that smashes the jaw guard of the titanium mask, and drops Stone to one knee.

Stone rips a long shard from his cracked mask and stabs Manic in the gut as he charges in. Blood spills onto the fake headstones, but Manic won't quit. Now losing strength in his legs, Manic holds Stone's wrist so he can't pull the shard out and use it, and with his free hand he rips out a shard of his own and thrusts it into the opening of Stone's mask, ending the fight. They both fall to the ground at the same time, the only sound coming either is blood-squirting.

Jaime helps Lita back into the hall before collapsing "Manic - hey!"

Bark cradles Nina to comfort her while they both bleed out just a few feet away.

The green hedgehog looks over at his gang, his friends who stayed loyal, dying in font of him. He tries to move but his body has nothing left.

The multiple voices telling him to stay awake are muffled, and his vision is going so he can't see who is urging him to survive. This is a feeling the 24 year old hedgehog hasn't felt before, but like his friends moments before, his eyes shut and he accepts his fate. No epic monologue, no celebration. Just reality.

He lets out a final exhale before everything goes black.

. . .

Farrell waves to Mitzi as she goes to work and he sits at his chess table as soon as the sun comes up, opening his phone to look through the latest news. Mazo, King and over 4 dozen high ranking members inside the Springyard Syndicate have been arrested without incident, and Simone is pictured with the caption "Undercover police officer takes down entire crime syndicate within Springyard"

He reads through the names of every victim and casualty of the gang's rampages, and their deceased members.

Unsurprisingly, Manic and his friends aren't named.

The middle aged hedgehog puts his phone away and shifts his attention to the oak tree nearby. This was the first place he and Manic stopped at when they arrived in Mushroom Hill and now, 3 months later, the older hedgehog is here alone. He keeps his eyes on the tall tree, thinking of his boy whenever he visits this spot.

"Excuse me, are you Farrell?" a female voice calls from the left

He turns around and he is greeted by Sonia, Sonic and Manic's elder sister.

Farrell quickly stands up "Miss Rochev, I - I had no idea you were dropping by for a visit-"

She smiles "Please, call me Sonia, I only use the name Rochev for business"

"Okay. Sonia. It's an honour to finally meet you"

She gestures toward the chess table "Do you mind If I join you?"

"After you"

Both hedgehogs take a seat, while Mitzi glances over at them from the still blocked off tourism building.

"...I know I never made an effort to seek you out before, even after all the stories Manic told me of you. We come from two very different worlds, Farrell, and I hate to admit that wealth affected how I acted growing up. I lived the privileged life while Manic had nothing. Then you found him and raised him the best you could. I just wanted to say thank you"

"The day I decided to take that boy in was the best day of my life because I became a dad. I had to raise this child cuz no one around was going to take care of a kid that wasn't their's. We lived in a pretty shitty part of Metropolis, the kind of place everyone would rather just forget existed. But it was worth it. Manic was everything I couldn't be, and he became his own man. He'll always be my son"

The smile leaves Sonia's face once she remembers why she came here "...I know the reports say he died right where you worked, and I know you were there with all of his friends, but I haven't really processed that yet. I just can't believe that he's gone.. I guess, what I'm asking is are you sure he was dead? I'm sorry to be so blunt but I need to know"

Farrell exhales "I held his head in my hands while the paramedics tried their damndest to save him. I had to move away while they went to work, and that's the last I saw of him before some agents ordered everyone out. They made the call shortly after and took his body away, along with his friends... but they packed up before local PD arrived. They only left that piece of shit there for the cops to write up"

Sonia takes a moment to think "...the police never officially identified his body, and you said these agents took him away. What do you think they did with him?"

Farrell's voice trembles slightly as he speaks "Ah, he's probably in his grave somewhere... and if not, well - I hope to god he's far from G.U.N's grasp..."

As he speaks the name, three G.U.N vehicles arrive in Mushroom Hill and pull into the center park. Armed guards escort a tall individual in black clothing from their white armoured truck towards the chess table. Sonia presses a button on her phone and 10 body guards of her own surround the table before this entourage gets any closer.

The escorted individal is a female hedgehog wearing a long black trench coat over top a matching blazer and slacks with knee high boots to complete the extravagant outfit.

"What's your business with us?" Sonia asks

"Since this matter does concern you, I'll allow you to sit in during this conversation"

"You're going to allow me? That's cute"

The leader looks down at Farrell "It's my understanding you were present during yesterday's events"

"Look, ma'am, I've already given the same statement to at least a dozen other officers, if you want to know what happened, look up the security camera footage for anything I missed. Those won't lie"

"I've already reviewed them and one thing still persists: you did not inform law enforcement of the three former agents who took possession of Manic the hedgehog's body and those of his faction"

"Thought they were your guys. Nobody gave me a card with a name or anything, what do you want me to say?"

The tall hedgehog brushes her brown hair back and one of her body guards rudely tosses a card on the chess table

"I want you to call our office when these rogue agents or anyone from said faction inevitably contact you. Failure to disclose anymore information in this ongoing case will result in your immediate apprehension, is that clear?"

Sonia stands up "How dare you, my brother just died yesterday, bitch, why don't you show a little respect!"

The leader makes eye contact with the shorter pink hedgehog "You have my sincerest condolences for your brother - and adopted son, in _your_ case. However, the fact is that he was a criminal on the top ten most wanted list. We treat threats like that very seriously"

Farrell sarcastically nods "I hope you do"

The tall hedgehog turns her back to them "One of those precautions is enacting a Zone-wide curfew, to be put into effect very soon"

Sonia and Farrell look up "What?!"

"To combat the rise of illegal activity within our borders and put an end to criminals roaming the streets at night, there will be a 10 o'clock curfew being put in effect very soon, expect an announcement to follow the news, tonight"

"Since when did martial law get brought back in our society?"

"This is no military government, however criminals like your brother have forced our hand. If you have any other inquiries, we have 24 hour correspondents available to answer them at any given time. Have a good day"

Sonia watches the G.U.N representative and her guards walk back to their vehicles and leave the small town. Knowing this curfew will be set tonight, Sonia signals her guards to bring her limo around.

"It looks like I'd better get going before queen bitch finds a reason to apprehend me. Let me give you some before I go"

"Sonia, that's okay, really-"

"No, this is a gift. Please take it"

She hands a gift wrapped box to Farrell and smiles

"I know Mickie, Thompson and B.B are probably at home resting so I left a little gift for each of them, as well. It was good to meet you, Farrell. I hope we see each other again in the future"

The middle aged hedgehog waves goodbye "Take care, Sonia"

Mitzi waits til after the pink hedgehog is gone before she approaches the chess table. Farrell opens the box and pulls out a number of photo's inside.

"Who was that?" Mitzi asks

Farrell keeps his eyes on the photos of his son "Manic's sister"

The shift is taken from Mushroom Hill and thrust far from this side of Mobius out to a northern Zone thousands and thousands of miles away.

It's still dawn when Bark the polar bear wakes up laying on a hospital bed, or at least it looks like one. It takes a moment for him to realize he's not dead as he sits up, arms, legs and torso wrapped in bandages from the fight.

He looks around this room, illuminated by bright LED lamps overhead, and sees basic medical kits, a few computers and a coat rack with everyone's sweaters still wet from the thunder storm. Behind him, he sees large windows that have a perfect view of the land, and the crescent moon in the sky. There is a balcony not too far from the medical room that Bark can see through the windows, and two shadows out there.

To the left he sees Nina, Lita and Jaime lying in their own beds right next to each other, all of them wearing the same medical wraps he has.

"What the hell?..."

The sound of him moving around wakes Jaime next, who screams out for a second before containing himself.

"Holy shit, we're not dead!"

"I see that..."

Jaime looks down and sees his friends "Lita! Nina! What the hell!"

"They're alive. Just sleeping"

Bark and Jaime look over to the door on the right and the polar bear groans in annoyance when he makes eye contact with the individual who walks through the door.

"Agent Warwick. Wonderful..."

"You know this narc?" Jaime asks

"He's been on me n' Manic's asses for over a year now. Guess I shouldn't be surprised you picked us up. This some kinda prison-hospital?"

The former G.U.N agent walks into the room "No prison, call it a recovery room. You know, I was only going down there to bag Manic, but then we found the rest of you no good thugs bleedin' all over the place, so we decided to bring you's along"

"No good?"

"Where are we?"

"Deep inside the Labyrinth Zone. It's a lot nicer than I remember"

"Whoa, wait a second, that's on tha' other side of world! The hell are we doing out here?!"

"It's the only place on this planet where we can hide from them"

"_Them?_" Bark and Jaime ask

"They're what you call a New World Order-"

"Fuck, he's paraphrasing"

Warwick exhales sharply "How about I let your friend explain it to you idiots"

He clears his throat and suddenly B.B flies into the room. His right arm is in a sling after the doctors dug the bullet out, but he is otherwise perfectly fine.

"Dudes! You guys were dead, like, for real! Took the medics 15 minutes to revive you all and keep you in stable condition - speaking of which, they said you may or may not have brain damage due to lack of oxygen, are you guys feeling alright?"

Bark and Jaime look at each other "Uh, yeah we're good"

"That's great, I was starting to worry about you guys for a minute"

"B.B, how come you left Mushroom Hill? You had it set there!"

The crow sighs "I hated it. I grew up doing this, not taking orders from some corporate asshole and getting screwed over on a pay check. I told you guys I could hang with you! I proved it. Besides, I kinda destroyed Christmas and Halloween village so I would've been sent to prison if I stayed, so I had no choice but to run. I'm just glad Warwick and his lackeys picked you guys up"

"Yeah, I bet"

B.B changes the subject "These nurses here are the best, they did everything as painlessly as possible. They even gave me some wicked medicine for any lingering pain I might have"

Bark turns to Warwick "You got my friend all doped up?!"

He shrugs "He wouldn't stop whining 'til we gave him some. You guys are all lucky to be alive, Stone shot you in vital areas. The team brought you back to life, for christ sake!"

"Well... thank you"

("_I am the Highway_" by _Audioslave_ plays though radio speakers)

Warwick leans against a table and glances out the large window "The next question, as we sit in isolation, is how are we going to fix this mess"

Bark, Jaime and B.B don't have an answer, so they sit and listen to the radio for the time being.

On the balcony nearby, Cee walks through a pair of glass doors to join the green hedgehog outside. His stomach has been wrapped up to cover the knife wound, and his face is covered in bruises,

But she doesn't care. She's waited a year to be with Manic, to feel that comfort he gave her during the chaos. She knew right then she wanted him.

The blonde hedgehog runs her finger along his shoulder as she comes around and sits on his lap. They spend a moment just looking in each other's eyes, getting familiar as that comfort returns, then he brings his anxious lips to her's.

_**The End**_


End file.
